


The Unova Champion

by Jmax523



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, ehh?, i don't know how to tag things, it's just sword but with gen 5 characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmax523/pseuds/Jmax523
Summary: Nine years after Hilbert 'Hil' Black took the title of Unova League Champion, Professor Juniper sends him to the distant Galar Region, so he can verify the new Pokedex entries she's made are accurate. He gets sidetracked almost immediately. A showboat champion, a lucky loophole, a terribly misguided politician, and a hopeful new trainer all lie ahead, and maybe there'll be a good battle or two.(This is all based on a stupid bit I did with a friend while we were playing Sword, and I just decided to run with it)
Relationships: Bel | Bianca & Cheren & Touya | Hilbert, Bel | Bianca/Cheren, Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Sonia, Dande | Leon & Touya | Hilbert, Hop & Masaru | Victor, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert, Sonia & Kibana | Raihan, Victor | Masaru & Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122





	1. The Long Trip Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghouliez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouliez/gifts).



“Dammit…”. The Ultra Ball clattered to the floor of the plane, being snatched up again by the young man throwing it to himself. 

“So close, one more time…” the young man resumed his game of solo catch but was quickly interrupted by a stewardess’ voice ringing through the cabin. 

“Attention Fearow Air passengers, we are beginning our descent, please stow large personal devices and return your tray tables to the upright position”. The young man sighed, tucking the Ultra Ball into his bag, and pushed his head against the chair, letting his hat fall to cover his face. 

Half an hour later, the trainer was jolted awake by the plane’s wheels impacting against a runway. 

“Finally,” the young man sighed, “I should probably tell the professor I made it okay”. Digging his Xtransceiver out of his bag, the watch-shaped device sprung to life, displaying a list of contacts. Scrolling for a moment, the trainer tapped the contact labeled ‘Professor Juniper’ and waited while the watch buzzed on his wrist. 

* * *

Aurea Juniper was busy picking up her lab, making sure everything was in order for the next day when the Xtransceiver on her wrist started to buzz. 'Hilbert ‘Hil’ Black is calling...', read the display, and after stepping outside, Professor Juniper tapped ‘Accept’, and the face of her most memorable trainer appeared on the display.

“Hil, dear, what took you so long? I was almost on my way out!” Juniper teased, as Hilbert rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a five-hour difference, not twelve, Professor, I was pretty sure you’d be awake at seven in the afternoon, where are you ‘out’ to?”. 

“I was just about to find Cheren and Bianca so we could call you, funnily enough!” Professor Juniper answered, giggling. 

“So I called just in time, then,” Hilbert responded, smiling, “Let me know when you find them, how’re the new digs in the big city?”. 

“Perfect, Hil, the lab is perfect for conducting greater research in far less time,” Juniper remarked. Hilbert laughed, “You mean sending your lab rats all over the damn globe?”.

“No, just you, dear, I couldn’t bear to lose Cheren or Bianca,” Juniper said, as she approached a large house adorned with a sign, bearing what seemed to be an ongoing conversation.

Elite Four Housing and Recreation  
No Unauthorized Entry  
Unless you have food! -B  
Food is not a substitute for authorization, Bianca -C  
What if it’s those honey Poképuffs you like? -H  
Some food will suffice as authorization. -C  
All of you, stop messing with the sign - N

Professor Juniper knocked gently on the door, and only a few moments passed before a cheery-faced girl answered. Juniper and Hilbert didn’t get a single word out before Juniper was wrapped in a massive bear hug, knocking the wind out of her. 

“Professor!” the girl exclaimed, squeezing Juniper as two more people stepped into the doorway. 

“Bianca, let’s try not to strangle the professor this late in the day.” the younger of the two said, attempting to pry the excited trainer off of Professor Juniper. 

“But Cheren!” Bianca complained, reluctantly releasing the professor. 

“What brings you to our humble abode, Professor?” Cheren inquired, “Did Hil die in a plane crash? I could do with some good news…”. 

“We both know that when I die, it’ll be doing something that kills all of us,” Hilbert interjected from the Xtransciever, causing the three trainers to jump.

“HIL!” Bianca shouted, grabbing the Professor’s wrist and yanking it up to see his face. 

“OH MY GOSH, it is him! Cheren, come over here, it’s Hil!”. 

“I see him, Bee.” Cheren responded, turning to the image of Hilbert, “Glad to see you landed okay, O Almighty Champion”. 

“You should be thankful, peasant,” Hilbert sniped, “And okay isn’t how I’d put it, this region’s fascist customs laws already mean I had to leave my entire team with you five, now I’m stuck on this plane waiting for people to realize we landed”. Hilbert’s expression softened, flashing the cocky grin he had fallen in love with when he had first become a trainer, “How are you guys holding up without your dearest Champion, anyway?”. Bianca piped up, “We miss you already, you’re lucky you have such a cool Elite Four, since most people are used to not getting past Cheren anyway, nobody really cares that Victory Road is gated off, which is probably good since N is in such a mood right now…”

On the plane, Hilbert’s expression hardened immediately, “More than usual? I didn’t think that was possible. I still stand by my theory that-”. 

“I’m still not a highly advanced breed of Ditto, Hilbert.” The cold, deadpan, yet smooth voice of the third trainer, just out of the sight of the Xtransciever, cut Hilbert off. Hilbert’s jaw clenched, “I’ll believe that when you start acting like a human, N.”. The voice stepped into view, steel-gray eyes piercing through an already-tired mess of tea green hair. 

“You say that like I’m the one here who lacks proper emotional stability, Hilbert,” N grinned.

Hilbert’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but soon the sound of movement came from out of Juniper’s display’s view. 

“Hm, perfect timing,” Hilbert snarked, “We’re disembarking, provided I don’t get there too late, I’ll call you guys when I get to the hotel.”. 

“Always a pleasure, Hilbert,” N replied, turning away and entering the house. 

“Sorry about him, you heard what Bianca said,” Cheren frowned. 

“Bye Hil! Meet good people! But don’t forget about us!” Bianca exclaimed, waving to the display. 

“I don’t plan to, besides, how could I replace the finest Elite Four on the planet?” Hilbert responded, reciprocating the wave. 

Cheren and Bianca returned to the house, waving as they walked inside. Professor Juniper returned the display to face her, “Well, I need to get home and relax, don’t have too much fun without us, now,” Juniper yawned. 

“How could I? Goodnight, Professor,” Hilbert answered, smiling. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Champion.” Juniper teased, ending the call. 

* * *

Hilbert took a deep breath as he stepped off the plane, into the airport. 

“Okay, I can handle this, I’m the Unova League Champion, right? Besides…"

“How bad could the Galar Region be?”

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Two Trainers, Two Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun rises on the jet-lagged champion, so too does it rise on a young trainer from the small town of Postwick. A hop, a skip, a train ride, a small reunion, and family introductions later, it's time for a new Trainer's tale to begin...
> 
> (Yes, I'm aware of the Swsh protagonist's actual name, but it's the name they have on the save file for the run that inspired this, so I'm not changing it.)

The sun slowly crept past the windowsill, into the bedroom of a house in Postwick, where a child was happily snoring away. After a moment, the child awoke, and after a moment, leaped out of bed and quickly began to dress.

“Bug, honey? Are you awake, or is Cabin still trying to wake you?”. 

“I’m up, Mum!” the child answered, having now dressed, Bug dashed from their room and snatched up the TV remote, making the screen flash to life. 

“Wow, if only you had this energy when you were in school,” Bug’s mother remarked, following their son into the room, placing her hands on his head. 

“I have to be awake, mum, Leon’s coming to visit Hop, and I need to be ready for when he gets here!” Bug explained. Bug’s mother smiled, “I don’t think TV is the best way to wake up, come have breakfast first,” she replied, kissing the top of Bug’s head. 

“Ooookaaaayyy Muuum…” Bug groaned, slowly dragging himself off the couch and into the kitchen, where Cabin, his Wimpod, was already set up with a plate of curry, and a fluffy stack of pancakes waited at the table for Bug himself. 

“Eat up now, Dearie, Hop’s Mum said he would coming by soon to take you to meet Leon,” Bug’s mother advised. Bug quickly started scarfing down the food in front of him, talking through his mouthfuls, “Okay, thanks, Mum!”.

* * *

Half a region away, Hilbert woke up more tired than when he had gone to sleep and had dragged himself out of bed, down to the Hammerlocke train station. The castle-town of Hammerlocke wasn’t much special, but Hilbert still felt something was off. Eventually, Hilbert found a bench in the station and began to observe the crowd of people that was slowly making it's way closer. As the mob neared his bench, he saw the source of the commotion, the Galar region champion, Leon Dande. Hilbert stood, stretching his back, and started to make his way to the large throng of fans, waving to Leon as he approached. Both of the champions stood roughly a head and shoulders over the crowd, and Leon spotted Hilbert fairly quickly. Leon turned his attention to the crowd around him, “Thank you all so much for coming to see me off, but from here, I think I’ll be able to find my way, besides, I need to talk to an old friend.”. Most of the crowd laughed at the joke but looked around confused at the last part. A few spotted Hilbert, but none of them recognized him as the group dispersed, leaving the two men alone in the train station, short of a few others waiting for their trains. 

“Who starting saying we were friends?” Hilbert cracked, pulling Leon into a half-armed hug as he approached. 

“Good to see you haven’t lost your wit, old man,” Leon fired back, reciprocating the gesture. 

“Old man? I’m not even ten years older than you, and you’re talking to me like I’m your _Jiji,_ now?” Hilbert asked, grinning. 

“You say that like it’s a short amount of time, you’ve known me about as long as the Champion title has,” Leon answered, with a grin of his own. 

“So, whippersnapper, why the train station, are you trying to ship me back already?” Hilbert asked, gesturing to the mostly empty station, “or is it-- Oh, for Arceus’ sake, Leon…” Hilbert groaned, covering his face with his palm. 

“Come on, Hil, I’m giving Hop and his friend their starters today, and I’ve told Hop so much about you, he was so excited when he heard you were going to be in town,” Leon pleaded. Hilbert sighed, “I don’t have much of a choice here, do I? Fine, it might be fun to watch someone else take that first big step. But don’t say I never did anything for you,” Hilbert said, wagging a finger at Leon, and climbing onto the train with Leon.

Bug was sitting on the couch, enthralled by the championship battle rerun playing on the TV, when Hop, a child no older than Bug himself, threw his sweater over his head. 

* * *

“Bug, mate! We need to get going, Leon’s train is almost here!”, Hop exclaimed. Pulling the sweater off his head, Bug rolled his eyes at his neighbor, “Sure, just let me finish watching this one battle, this is my favorite part”. 

“Bug, you’ve watched this battle a thousand times, everybody in the region has, let’s go!” Hop demanded, “Grab your bag, the train’s almost here!”. The realization seemed to snap Bug out of his trance, and he dashed into his room, grabbed his bag, and bolted for the door, spouting a rushed goodbye to his mother as he left. Hop staggered for a moment, surprised by the sudden burst of energy from his friend. Hop then awkwardly followed out the door, waving to Bug’s mother as he did, before turning away and sprinting down the hill in an attempt to catch up. 

* * *

A flash of silver drew Leon’s attention to his friend’s hand, loosely clutching a metallic hip flask and the dark blue fluid inside. Hilbert noticed the concerned look on his fellow champion’s face, “Relax, it’s just Chesto Berry,” He quickly assured Leon. 

“You sure you want to be drunk when you meet my family, mate?” Leon asked, a concerned look on his face. 

“Drunk? I WISH this was alcohol, bro, it’s just to wake me up before we get there.” Hilbert answered, sipping from the flask, his eyes widening for a moment, before shaking his head. 

“Speaking of getting there, looks like you have a welcoming party, Dandy.” Hilbert continued, standing up from his seat on the train. Leon peered out the window to the approaching station, where he saw a large group of people waiting outside.

“Wish I got this kind of reception for getting off a damn train…” Hilbert prodded, jabbing Leon with his elbow. 

“Little wake-up before you face the masses, Mr. Superstar?” Hilbert suggested, offering his flask to Leon as the train began to stop. 

"Alright, give it here," Leon answered, taking a swig from the silver flask, and, choking down a gag from the violently sweet liquid inside, stepped out of the train station with Hilbert behind him.

* * *

For a second, Bug couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Leon Dande, the champion of the Galar region was standing right in front of him. Merely seeing him step off the train left him on the border of unconsciousness, and Bug started to understand why the entire town had crammed around this one little train station. As Leon stepped off the train, a second man, who Bug deduced was another trainer, followed behind, leaning against a wall of the train station while Leon struck one of his famous poses. The speech Leon gave to the gathered town was standard fare, “So thankful” this, and “Best fans” that, not that Bug wasn’t excited, but the speeches were hard to make interesting, and Bug soon began to focus more on Leon’s odd companion. Bug was confused by what he saw in this mystery trainer’s eyes, seemingly carrying a conflict of conviction. At first, the trainer looked he was dead tired, like he had come from far away, but there was ambition, drive, and a love for Pokémon that seemed to rival Leon’s in his eyes.

The mystery trainer looked up suddenly, locking eyes with Bug, snapping him out of his deduction. The mystery trainer walked over to Leon, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Leon, drop the sermon, you sound like you’re trying to get Palkia to drop a bridge on you.”. The crowd started to voice some dissent, obviously wanting Leon to keep talking, but Hop had pushed himself up to Leon, talking over the crowd. 

“Come on, Leon! Mum’s dying to see you, and I want to show you a cool trick I taught Toasty!”. The crowd very quickly relaxed, and the audience Leon had gathered began to disperse.

After a moment, The four slowly made their way up to Hop’s house, where his Wooloo, Toasty, greeted Bug and Hop at the door. As the two older trainers entered, Leon was almost immediately engulfed in the embrace of his mother, causing his companion to jump.

“Mum, could you maybe give me some warning? I thought for a second there was a Bewear loose in the house,” Leon complained, trying to get his arms free from his mother’s grasp. 

“Oh! I’m just so glad you’re here, look at you, dear, my little Leon all grown up,” Hop’s mother said, begrudgingly releasing her eldest son, and turning to Bug. 

“Oh no, child, have you had lunch today? You look like you’re about to faint, I’ll start dinner,” She asked, answering her own question before Bug could mention the sandwich his mother had put in his bag before Bug had left. 

It didn’t take long after that for Bug to figure out who this mystery trainer was. A friend of Leon’s, they had met soon after Leon had become Champion, when their respective professors had started communicating. While Hilbert Black said he had come to document the Galar region’s Pokémon, something told Bug he was here because something, or someone, else wasn’t. After a delicious dinner, Leon stood from the table, and he and Hilbert led the two young trainers out to the house’s yard. 

“Well, no more point in beating around the bush,” Leon admitted, “You guys probably figured out why I came, didn’t you.”. Bug had an inkling, but was quickly made certain as soon as Leon drew three Pokéballs from his bag. 

“It’s time you two became Trainers,” Leon stated, releasing the three Pokéballs in front of him, “So…”

“Are you two ready to pick your starter Pokémon?”

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Friends and Family Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek at Unova's Elite Four, and the absent Champion's temporarily trainerless team. Meanwhile, the aspiring trainers have to make what may be the most important decision of their careers, if not their lives.
> 
> (I'm writing these a few chapters in advance, so uploading these will fall on a more weekly basis, but that's more of a rough estimate than a promise.)

Half a globe away, Hilda Black was exhausted. Cheren and Bianca were constantly out, trying to find things to do with Victory Road closed, and when they weren’t, they were choking Hilda with their constant half-bickering, half-flirting. But above that, N, was, of course, about as relaxing and easy to talk to as a cinder block that someone left in a freezer. Hilda sighed, making her way out the back door of the Elite Four house, towards the backyard, where Hilbert’s team was staying while he was gone. As she sat down on a bench facing the yard, her brother’s Gardevoir, Pinot, sat down next to Hilda and gave her a curious look. “Don’t look at me like that, Pinot, I’m fine,” Hilda said, placing her hand reassuringly on the Embrace Pokémon’s head. 

“Gar…” The Pokémon responded, placing her head on Hilda’s collarbone, “Gardevoir?”. 

“Fine, I give, I miss Hil just a tiny bit, too” Hilda admitted, rubbing Pinot’s head. 

As Hilda comforted Pinot, she looked out at the rest of her brother’s team. They seemed to be happy to have somewhere to run around in the open, but like Pinot, all clearly missed their trainer. As Hilda looked out at the team, she noticed something was off, but couldn’t figure out what. She did a quick count, Brick the Machamp, check, Socket the Zebstrika, check, Meatball the Darmantian, check, Fido the Cofagrigus, check. Lastly was Saltine, Hilbert’s Samurott, the final evolution of his starter, Oshawott. Hilda couldn’t see him, as she continued to scan the yard, Saltine was nowhere to be found. Hilda called back into the house behind her, “Guys? We have a small problem.”.

* * *

Bug wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard Leon right. 

“A starter Pokémon? But that would mean…” “Yeah,” Leon smiled, “I figured it was time you two became real Trainers.” A hundred thoughts flew through Bug’s head, most of them incoherent. Leon Dande, his region’s Champion, thought it was time he became a trainer? Hop was less stunned, and quickly picked the center of the three Pokéballs, tapping the button on the front to release the Pokémon inside. The Scorbunny came up to about Hop’s knee, running in circles around him as Leon picked up the other two balls. 

“Not a bad choice, Hop, but don’t you want to see the other two before you choose?”. Leon opened the other two Pokéballs, releasing their residents onto the lawn in front of the two boys.

Sobble and Grookey weren’t much taller than the Scorbunny, but Bug saw very quickly that Scorbunny had most of the three Pokémon’s energy. While it darted back and forth across the lawn, the Grookey climbed up into a tree and began to drum on the branches. The Sobble took some time for Bug to spot as he looked down from the tree, eventually noticing the Water Lizard Pokémon leaned against his leg, fast asleep. 

“This one, easy.” Bug said, placing his hands under Sobble’s head and lifting it up so it was eye-to-eye with him. 

“You sure, little dude?” Hilbert asked, catching Bug’s attention, “It looks like it hasn’t slept in days, and hasn’t had a cohesive thought in about as long.”. 

“And you’re judging it?” Leon poked, turning back to Bug, “So, you two have made your decisions?”. The Sobble stared blankly into Bug’s eyes. 

“Yeah!” Hop exclaimed, “These Pokémon are gonna make us Champions!”. Bug decided not to correct him on the amount of Champions allowed per region. 

* * *

As the sun began to set, Hop decided to walk back with Bug, excited to talk about the day. 

“Dude! We’re Pokémon Trainers!” Hop yelled, jumping with every step he took. 

“Yeah, it’s almost impossible to believe, we’ve been talking about this for so long,” Bug responded, looking up into the sky, as the first stars appeared. 

“I’m gonna be the best trainer in this region, just like Leon!” Hop exclaimed, holding up the Pokéball that held his Scorbunny, Torch.

As the sun finally hid behind the horizon, the two boys made it to a gate that bordered Postwick town. Stopping for a moment, Hop leaned forward to rest his arms on the gate and look at the forest a short distance from the town. Bug was startled for a moment from the sound of Hop’s face connecting with the dirt, as the low gate he had tried to lean on was open. 

“You okay, dude?” Bug asked, walking over to his friend, poking the back of Hop’s head. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, I just thought I heard something,” Hop responded, picking himself up and looking out at the forest. 

“Check this out, something forced the gate open,” Bug said, noticing the latch that held the gate shut had been broken off, now hanging uselessly on the wall. “Think something got out into the forest?” Hop asked, squinting into the distance. 

“Maybe a loose Wooloo?” Bug asked, putting his hand on Hop’s shoulder, taking out the Pokéball holding Neptune, his newly acquired Sobble, “Think we should go check it out?”. 

“Sure! But we should probably be quick, it’s getting kinda dark…” Hop answered, looking up at the growing night sky. 

“Okay, We’ll get back before we see any ghosts, you wimp.” Bug said, tapping Hop on the shoulder with a fist and starting towards the forest. 

“There’s a difference between fear and common sense, Bug, Wait up!” Hop called, jogging to catch up with Bug.

* * *

The phone rang through to the living room of the Dande household, interrupting a story of the time Hilbert tried to test how long he could hold a firework before it went off. 

“I’ll get that, let me know what I miss,” Leon said, standing from his chair and leaving the room to answer the phone. Hilbert continued his story and had just reached the moment where N had walked into the backyard to see what was happening when Leon returned, his expression grim. 

“Bug didn’t make it back to his house, his mum’s worried they went into the Slumbering Weald.” Hop’s mother gasped, and Hilbert quickly stood from his chair. 

“Bad place?” He asked, “Bad place.” Leon confirmed. 

“Well,” Hilbert said, making for the front door, “Let’s get going.”. Leon grabbed Hilbert by the shoulder, stopping him from leaving, “Absolutely not, without a team, you’re at just as much risk as they are out there, I’m going.”. 

“And let you have all the fun? No way, besides,” Hilbert said, retrieving an innocuous-looking Pokéball from his belt, “Who said I didn’t have a team?”

* * *

N shot awake in his bed, cold sweat covering his face. An odd sensation had returned to him, a pull on his stomach and a twitch of his ear. It had been so long, he didn’t recognize it at first, but as a moment passed, he remembered. A combination of fear, frustration, and a deep desire to prevent… something. Something he hadn’t felt for a long time, but once he recognized the old instinct, the fact that Hilbert was so far from N sent a chill down his spine.

Hilbert was about to do something really, really stupid.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. A Series of Poor Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the Slumbering Weald, The two young trainers have been searching for the culprit of the broken gate, and as the woods grow dark, they will find something far stranger, and far more dangerous, than an escaped Wooloo.
> 
> (So, this is about the point where the plot of the main game becomes more of a guideline than the set direction of this story, so my apologies in advance if I miss your favorite moment from the game sometime in the future!)

This looked better in Bug’s head. Go into the forest, find the Wooloo that escaped, and be back before mum realized he was late. As the trees became harder to see through, and a thin fog began to obscure what little path was left, Bug found himself walking closer and closer to Hop’s more cautious pace. 

“Any sign of our escapee, Hop?” Bug asked, scanning what little of the forest around him he could see. Hop shuddered, inching closer to Bug as they walked on, “Not much sign of anything, I can barely see the closest trees anymore!” Hop replied, his tone becoming more terrified as he spoke.

Bug began to see what Hop meant, after just a few minutes more, he could only see his companion’s bluish silhouette. Bug reached out and put his hand on Hop’s shoulder in an attempt to prevent losing sight of him. Suddenly, Hop’s figure dropped out from under Bug’s hand, and he could hear a small grunt as Hop tripped over something on the ground. Bug immediately dropped to the ground, searching what little parts of the forest floor he could see for where Hop landed. After a few seconds of crawling, Bug ran headfirst into a large, fluffy object, filling what little vision Bug had with white wool. 

“Bug… I found the runaway,” Bug heard Hop say as he pulled his head free of the mass of cotton. 

“Did you? I think I just got a mouthful of it.” Bug retorted, spitting tiny flecks of wool out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, well, I just tripped over it,” Hop grumbled, as Bug could hear him picking himself up.

As Bug inspected the few inches in front of his face, that was mostly filled with the Wooloo escapee, a faint glow began to illuminate the forest around him. 

“Hop, it’s not morning yet, is it?” Bug shuddered, slowly turning to face the source of the light. 

“Hop? You there?” As Bug turned, he saw Hop staring wide-eyed at the source of the light. A long, dark blue, wolf-like creature at least a head taller than either boy stood in the center of the light, staring at the two, and the Wooloo sitting between them.

“What is that?” Hop yelled, “I’ve never seen a Pokémon like that!”. 

“Whatever it is,” Bug called back, “It looks like it wants a fight!”. Retrieving his Sobble’s Pokéball from his belt, Bug stepped in between the strange Pokémon and Hop. The Pokémon cocked it’s head, staring at Bug, as he released the Pokéball from his hand, “Neptune, let’s go!”. The ball arced through the air for a moment, before releasing the Sobble in a flash of light. The flash snapped Hop out of his petrified state, throwing his own Pokéball from over Bug’s head, similarly releasing his Scorbunny, “Come on, Torch!”.

The fog grew thicker as the two trainers readied themselves for battle, with Hop making the first call of the two, “Torch, pin it with a Tackle!”. 

“Neptune, use Growl to get its attention!”, Bug followed, seeing Torch charge the mysterious Pokémon. The Sobble, looking somewhat confused, made a noise similar to a stomach growling than an attempt at intimidation. The mysterious Pokémon, however, was still drawn to the small lizard, as Bug and Hop watched Torch leap up towards the opponent’s head. As soon as the attack would have made an impact, however, Torch instead sailed through the Pokémon’s form like it was a part of the fog.

“What the heck?” Hop exclaimed, “The attack didn’t even land! What is this thing?”. Bug stepped back, tempted to retrieve Neptune, grab Hop, and bolt, but instead took a deep breath, and turned to Hop. 

“How about we hit it from both sides? It can’t watch Torch and Neptune at the same time,” Bug suggested. Hop nodded, returning his gaze to the fight, “Torch, hit it with another Tackle!” Hop called, “Neptune, slam it with Pound from the other side!” Bug yelled immediately after Hop had finished. The two Pokémon understood the command and Bug heard Torch leap up for another strike. There was the sound of the attacks landing, but Bug and Hop quickly noticed that the mysterious Pokémon had vanished, and both Neptune and Torch were laying in a heap on the ground. 

“Where did it-” Bug’s question was cut off as he turned around to see the Pokémon had appeared directly behind Bug and Hop.

Two voices broke the Pokémon’s concentration. 

“Cinder! Get Bug and Hop out of the way!”, A Pokéball flew through the air, over the head of the mysterious Pokémon. Bug recognized the Pokémon that came out immediately, Leon’s Charizard, Cinder, appeared in a flash of light, extending its wings and pushing the two boys away from the mysterious Pokémon. The other voice Bug recognized as Hilbert’s, “Saltine! Let’s flatten this thing!”, another Pokéball was thrown, and a massive, blue, horse-like Pokémon appeared, glaring at the strange Pokémon.

The Champions’ commands came out in almost perfect tandem, “Saltine! Light it up with Hydro Pump!” “Cinder, Follow it with Flare Blitz!”. In rapid succession, the two attacks crashed into the mysterious Pokémon, causing it to fumble backward. Leon and Hilbert dashed around the Pokémon, now with their backs to Bug and Hop. The mysterious Pokémon released a piercing howl, and as both the trainers and their Pokémon reeled from the attack, the fog around them became almost impossible to see through. 

“Leon, you have eyes on that thing?” Bug heard Hilbert call, “Nothing, I think it scampered through the fog!” Leon’s voice came back. The fog slowly cleared, and Bug saw Leon was correct, the mysterious Pokémon was nowhere to be found.

Bug returned Neptune to his Pokéball and motioned for Hop to do the same. Bug turned to Leon and Hilbert and saw that the two were keeping their Pokémon out as they approached Bug and Hop.

“What the hell were you two thinking?” Leon shouted, “We thought you two had died!”. 

“The gate was broken!” Hop defended, “We were worried something had gotten out, and look!”. Hop placed his hand on the Wooloo, “That thing probably could have eaten this little guy!”. Leon sighed, “I get it, you were just trying to help, but you’re lucky neither of you was hurt, understand?”. 

“Yeah, that was too close,” Bug admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Hilbert put his hand on Leon’s shoulder, “Let’s worry about the life lessons once we’re out of danger, that thing could still be here.”. 

“Right, let’s get moving, Cinder, grab that fugitive over by the kids.” Cinder hooked its claws through the fluff surrounding the Wooloo, motioning for Bug and Hop to start walking. The two young Trainers, returning their beaten Pokémon to their Pokéballs, started back through the forest, following the Charizard’s tail light. As Hilbert and Leon trailed behind, Hilbert gestured with his Pokéball, and Saltine was returned in a flash of light. Leon turned his head to Hilbert as they trudged through the forest, “As long as we’re out of earshot, we need to talk.”. 

“I’m well aware of the legal ramifications of having a Samurott here, Leon,” Hilbert preemptively shot. 

“No, I’m sure you know to keep that locked up, I just want to know how you got that through customs,” Leon corrected. Hilbert scoffed, “You think I go through customs?”. 

“You don’t?” Leon asked, confused, “You should travel more often, as a champion, there are some fun little perks,” Hilbert advised.

* * *

Aurea Juniper swore the Black siblings were going to be the death of her. As her Xtransciever buzzed her awake, she groaned when she saw the display read, “Hilda Black is calling…”. Taking a deep breath, she groggily answered the call but grew awake with concern at the normally positive Hilda’s stricken face.

“Professor! Thank Arceus, I was worried you were already asleep!” Hilda spoke into the device over the sounds of panic behind her. 

“I was, dear, now what’s going on, and what is that racket?” The professor inquired, rubbing her eyes. 

“First off, Saltine is gone, we don’t know how, when, or why, but he’s gone,” The panicked message sent a shock down Professor Juniper’s spine, Saltine was Hilbert’s favorite Pokémon, and Aurea shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Hilbert discovered he was missing. After a moment, Aurea noticed something in Hilda’s speech, “Wait, dear, you said 'first', what else could have happened?”. 

Attempting to take a calm breath, Hilda explained, “Well, as soon as I saw that Saltine was missing, I ran to wake up the others, but N wasn’t responding.”. This wasn’t a surprise to the professor, N rivaled a Snorlax in being truly impossible to wake up in the rare nights he would actually go to sleep. 

“So I ran into his room to wake him up, and…” Hilda continued, hesitating for a moment. 

“Yes? What happened? Is N okay?” The professor asked, now starting to panic a small amount herself. Aurea Juniper was dressed and halfway out the door before Hilda had even finished. 

“N’s bed was empty, and he was gone, his team and some of his clothes were gone too.”.

“We think he went after Hil.”

-End Chapter 4-


	5. With A Single Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short return trip, Bug finally journeys outside Postwick Town, and with his mother's goodbye, and Hop at his side, it's time for the young trainer to take his first steps to become a champion.
> 
> (Overall progress may begin to slow on my end, as there are things I have to prioritize above this, but I'll still try to get these out semi-consistently, it just may be a bit more of a wait.)

The sun was still down when the four trainers walked back through the broken gate, the two youngest asleep and carried on the backs of the two older. 

“Charmeleon, Wartortle, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Areodactyl, Omanyte, Slowpoke, Pigeot, Arbok, That’s all, folks!” Hilbert sang, carefully shifting Bug to avoid waking him. 

“Not bad, but you missed Zubat,” Leon observed, making sure his brother was asleep on his back. 

“Woobat,” Hilbert corrected. Leon sighed, “I’m not having this argument again.”

“What do we do with the kids? Just dump them in any old ditch?” Hilbert asked as the pair stopped inside the gate. 

“You’re a riot.” Leon responded, deadpan, “We should get them home, can you explain what happened to Bug’s mum?”. 

“Absolutely,” Hilbert assured, “I can probably sleep at the train station for about an hour once that’s done,” “No way,” Leon objected. 

“Take the guest room at my house, no friend of mine is sleeping in a train station.” Hilbert smiled as the two approached the fork separating Bug and Hop’s houses. 

“Last person to get their kid asleep owes the other a round?” Hilbert challenged, “You’re on, I know Hop’s favorite spot on the bed,” Leon accepted, grinning.

* * *

Bug woke that morning to Cabin nudging his side, his clothes still on under his blanket, minus his shoes, which he saw were set against his bed, next to his bag. Bug’s head was still foggy, but the memory of the previous night started to return just in time for his mother to enter the room. 

“Uh, Morning, Mum…” Bug stammered as his mother closed the door behind her. Bug’s mother took a deep breath, “You understand how lucky you were to have Leon and Mr. Black show up, right?”. 

Bug stifled a groan, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, “Yes, Mum.”. 

“You know what your father would have said?” Bug sighed, Dad was a rough subject, “Yes, Mum, A Champion is brave, not stupid.”. Bug’s mother took another breath, turning back to the bedroom door, “I suppose I should have seen this coming, you always did take after him.”. At this point, Bug was confused, he expected to get an earful for what happened, as he climbed out of bed and dressed, he considered what his mother said. As Bug made his way into the kitchen, Cabin scuttled ahead, climbing on the table. Nearby stood his mother, holding a backpack, with six circular holsters sewn to the bottom. 

“This was your father’s bag, he left it for the day you became a trainer.” 

“So wait, you’re not mad?” Bug asked, examining the backpack. It looked like a brown suitcase, with straps around one face to slip over the shoulders. Each holster had a button to hold it closed, and Bug noticed they were perfectly sized to fit a Pokéball. 

“I’m absolutely furious, Bug, you ran off into the ONE PLACE in this town you shouldn’t go, and you were almost killed!” Bug’s mother answered. 

“Mostly, though, I just thought it would take longer. I had hoped I’d get a few more years before you ran off to become a Pokémon Trainer.” 

“You’re letting me leave? Even after last night?” Bug questioned, confused. 

“No, last night is the reason I’m letting you go.” His mother responded, handing him the bag. 

“You’re obviously going to keep getting into trouble, you may as well get into trouble doing what your father wanted you to do.” “Two conditions, though,” she continued, “Take Cabin with you, there are some spare Pokéballs and some money your father left you in the bag.” Bug slid the Pokéball holding Neptune into one of the holsters, and removed one of the empty Pokéballs from the backpack. 

As Bug captured the Wimpod next to him, placing the now-full Pokéball into a holster next to Neptune, his mother laid out the second term. 

“Secondly, go and catch up to Hop outside, Leon and Mr. Black are waiting for you at the professor’s, they’ll tell you the rest.” The backpack fit perfectly around Bug’s shoulders, as he practiced removing the two Pokéballs he had from their holsters and replacing them without looking. 

“I suppose this is it, then,” Bug mumbled, as his mother wrapped her arms around him. Bug’s mother pulled her son into a hug, “For now, dear, but remember, if you’re tired, confused, or just need rest…” “East or West, home is best,” Bug finished.

Bug pushed open the door to his house and a strange feeling washed over him as the late-morning sun shone down. He could hear Hop calling from ahead, and Bug made his way through the neighborhood, trying to memorize every detail he could. After about a minute, he made it down the hill, where Hop was waiting. 

“Finally! Convinced your Mum to let you go?” Hop asked as Bug approached. 

“That’s a way to put it, I’ll tell you later.” Bug answered, “You know the way to the lab?”. 

“Yeah,” Hop said, nodding, “That building across the way, I saw Leon and Hilbert head down there not too long ago.”. Bug gestured to a building just past a small river, just a few meters from where they were standing. 

“Race me down there?” Bug challenged, nudging Hop with his elbow, “You’ll regret it! OneTwoThreeGO!” Hop laughed, taking off down the hill, with Bug following close behind. 

* * *

Hilbert watched the Corgi-like Pokémon Yamper run back and forth around Professor Magnolia’s lab. 

“So, let me get this straight, you’ve gotten lost on the road enough times that this little guy just knows your scent instantly, now?” Hilbert asked Leon, barely muffling his snickering. 

“Yeah, laugh it up, old man, I’d like to see you navigate an entire region on your own.” Leon retorted, scanning the bookshelves of Professor Magnolia’s lab. 

“I did, We both have, that’s how you become a Champion, bro.” Hilbert retaliated, taking a tiny sandwich off a stack set on a desk opposite the bookshelf Leon was searching. 

“I meant without a map, smartass.” Leon clarified, taking one of the dustier volumes off the shelf, “Are we searching the lab for clues on the case, Detective?” Hilbert cracked, wolfing down the tiny sandwich, and reaching for another. 

“No, I’m just looking for one thick enough to huck at you,” Leon responded, miming throwing the book in his hand at Hilbert’s head.

Hop and Bug burst through the door of the lab, both panting and trying to form what seemed to be taunts directed at the other boy. Leon and Hilbert looked at each other for a moment and turned to the two boys. 

“I think Hop won,” Leon guessed, “No way, the Tenner definitely crossed the doorway first,” Hilbert argued. Before the two boys could offer their own arguments, an annoyed voice spoke from the balcony above the four trainers. 

“Leon, I told you, there’s nothing more to find in this library, bringing backup won’t help.” Hilbert let out a low whistle as the voice’s owner, a red-haired woman walked down from the balcony above. Leon sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “Well, Sonia, that’s not why I’m here today”. Sonia cocked an eyebrow, “Mmm? Well, then how do you and your handsome friend here plan to waste my time today?”. Leon gestured to the two boys slowly regaining their breath behind them.

“We were hoping you could set these two trainers up with Pokédexes.”

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Tenner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with Sonia, the two fledgling trainers are presented with their Pokédexes, and their Champion companions follow behind them as they begin on their way to the city of Motostoke.
> 
> (And now the ball starts rolling, the next chapter shouldn't take much longer to go up than this one.)

Bug watched Sonia turn away from Leon and smile at the two boys as they finally caught their breath. 

“You boys are lucky, having a real Pokémon Champion help you take your first steps,” Sonia said as she ruffled Hop’s hair. Hilbert coughed into his fist, and Bug could have sworn he heard the words “Two Champions” muffled in the cough. 

“You both have Rotom Phones, right?” Sonia asked, standing, and taking a small device out of her coat. 

“Yeah, right here, Ms. Magnolia!” Hop replied as the two took the red devices out of their pockets. Sonia took the two phones from the boys and plugged the device in her hand into the phones.

Hilbert, confused, leaned over to Leon, “Are we tracking new trainers, now?”. Leon laughed and shook his head, “No, Sunny’s just putting a Pokédex on the phones, what gave you that idea?”. Hilbert cocked an eyebrow, “I remember when the Pokédex was its own device, but technology marches on, I guess,” Hilbert imitated an old man’s grumble, “Kids these days…”. 

“And you wonder why I call you an old man,” Leon ribbed, taking a sandwich off of a tray set on the nearby desk, “So Sunny, these two set up?”.

Sonia looked up from the phones to glare at Leon, “Firstly, I told you if you called me ‘Sunny’ again, I’d split your pelvis up the middle with my boot,” both Hilbert and Leon winced. Sonia stood, placing the small drive back in her pocket, returning the phones to the boys in front of her, and turned to the trainers standing behind her. 

“Secondly, the Pokédexes will take some time to install, so if they’re going it alone, they’ll have to stay here until they’re finished.”. Leon looked at Hilbert for a moment and started to suggest something, “Well, about tha-” “And lastly,” Sonia cut Leon off. 

“How did you manage to eat so many of these sandwiches so quickly?” she asked, picking up the now almost-empty tray, and offering what was left to Bug and Hop.

“Yeah, Leon, how’d you manage that?” Hilbert asked, brushing crumbs off the front of his jacket. Bug snickered, and the phone in Hop’s hand beeped, alerting him that the Pokédex being added to his phone had been installed. After a brief glance, at his phone, Bug noticed that his Pokédex hadn’t budged since Sonia had added it. 

“Uh, Ms. Magnolia? I think my Pokédex is busted…” Sonia looked the phone over for a moment, and sighed, “Figures that at least one of these wouldn’t work, it’s probably just being slow.”. Sonia put her thumb and forefinger up to her chin contemplatively, “Hmm, Going out without a Pokédex is a bad idea, but it’s probably not smart to make a Tenner wait…”.

“I can go with the kid.” Bug looked up from the sluggish phone to Hilbert, one of his hands halfheartedly raised. 

“I still have my old Pokédex, and I’m supposed to be checking its accuracy for Professor Juniper anyway.”. Bug was intrigued, Hilbert was a Pokémon league champion, but seemed more dismissive of that title than Leon. Hop piped up from next to Bug, “Wait, why not me? I have my Pokédex, and we’re going the same way anyway.”. Leon drew a breath in through his teeth, “Yeah, but, that’s not gonna work either…”. Hilbert nodded, “Yeah, after the forest, your mother asked me and Leon to escort you two at least as far as Motostoke, wherever that is.”. 

“It’s the city in the center of the region, it’s pretty hard to miss,” Bug responded.

“Well, if you know the way, there’s no more point in stalling any longer, is there?” Sonia asked, smiling at Bug and Hop. 

“Yeah! Let’s go, Leon!” Hop exclaimed, “Wait a sec, little bro, I have to put on my disguise so people don’t stop us…” Leon responded, pulling a baseball cap and a pair of aviator sunglasses from under his cape. Hilbert rolled his eyes, but Hop grabbed his brother’s wrist, pulling him out the door.

Sonia turned back around to Hilbert as he was placing the remaining sandwiches into his bag, “Before you go, Hil, right?”. 

“Yeah, is there a name I’m allowed to call you?” Hilbert answered. Bug saw a grin flash across his face, making him look several years younger, and causing Sonia to blush into her hand. 

“Leon never properly introduced me, did he?” Sonia extended a hand, “I’m Sonia, Professor Magnolia's assistant, charmed.”. 

“Hil Black, Unova League Champion, I have that effect on people,” Hilbert shook Sonia’s hand, and Bug fought the urge to sigh. 

Hilbert slung his bag over his shoulder, and turned to Bug, “No point in waiting any longer, let’s get moving before I get hungry.”. Bug leaped off the desk he had been sitting on, “Finally! Let’s go already!”. Hilbert smiled for a moment and gestured for Bug to lead the way.

* * *

Bug and Hilbert had been making their way out of town slowly, as Bug insisted on pointing out every building the two walked by. Just before the duo reached the town’s edge, Hilbert motioned for the two to stop. 

“Kid, is your team healed after that fight in the woods? I’m willing to bet we’ll see some wild Pokémon out here.”. Bug shook his head, “We got some sleep at home, but not much else.” Hilbert scanned the town, stopping at the local Pokémon Center. 

“Here, better safe than sorry, let’s just duck in so you can get a feel for it.”.

Bug led Hilbert to the Pokémon Center entrance but stopped dead once he was inside. 

“You alright, Kid? You look like you saw a Ghastly,” Hilbert looked Bug over, and smiled, “you’ve never been in a Pokémon Center, have you?”. Bug shook his head again, “I went once in a while with Mum if Cabin was hurt, but I’ve never been to one alone…”. 

“Cabin is Pokémon number two on your bag, I’m guessing,” Hilbert pointed to the third of a team hanging from Bug’s backpack. 

“If you really want to be a Champion, you’re gonna be seeing a lot of Pokémon centers, you should probably get used to it now, Tenner.”. 

“There it is again,” Bug interrupted, “Tenner, what does that mean?”. Hilbert looked surprised for a moment, “You don’t know the story? Here, let’s head to the desk and I’ll tell you while your team heals.”.

* * *

“Back in the day, being a Pokémon Trainer wasn’t nearly as commonplace, and even then, it was mostly adults.”. Bug handed the two Pokéballs from his pack to the nurse behind the counter as Hilbert spoke. 

“Twenty or so years ago, there was this kid in the Kanto region who decided he didn’t want to wait to grow up, so he begged his local Pokémon Professor for a starter, and took off to earn his badges.”. The device behind the nurse played a short tune, and the nurse handed Bug the two Pokéballs, and Bug led Hilbert out of the Pokémon center. 

“Some people say it took him a few months, weeks, days, and some people think that he became champion of the Kanto region in less than two hours.”. Hilbert took a blue Oran berry out of his bag, taking a bite before continuing his story. 

“Nobody knows the kid’s name, in fact, nobody’s ever heard him talk, but he became the youngest champion in recorded history, at just barely eleven years old.”

“After a few years, the same thing happened in the Johto region, then the Hoenn region, and the Sinnoh region, all champions that hadn’t even hit their teens.”. Bug spoke up here, incredulity in his voice, “So, that’s where ‘Tenner’ came from? It’s just referencing some story about a kid becoming a champion at a super young age?”. 

“Well, partly,” Hilbert answered, “Tenners all have had some things happen to them that mark them as special.”. 

“Like what?” Bug inquired, “One: They start their journey young, obviously,” Hilbert started, rolling his eyes, “Two: They have some kind of encounter with a legendary Pokémon early on.”. Bug had a small flashback to the mysterious Pokémon in the Slumbering Weald. 

“Three: They have a rival that they fight multiple times, on top of a team or group of some kind that they have to deal with.”. 

“And fourth, they always end their journey with some deity or godlike Legendary in their bag somewhere.”.

Bug laughed, “Right, and you think this is all going to happen to me?”. 

“Well, it’s been happening so far, can you blame me?” Hilbert shrugged, taking another bite of the Oran Berry in his hand. 

“Kind of, I’ve never heard of any of these kids, how do you know this isn’t some legend?” Bug asked, taking his eyes off the trail to look at Hilbert. He smiled, “For a long time, I thought it was, but then, four years after the Tenner from the Sinnoh region took the throne, something weird happened.”

* * *

As Hilbert spoke, the pair approached a path covered in tall grass, barely flowing in the wind. Hilbert cut himself off, stopping Bug as they approached, and pointing up the path, “We’ll come back to that, you see that up there?”. 

“The… grass?” Bug asked, slightly concerned, “Yeah, I see it, what about it?”. 

“Look closer, watch it move, do you see it?” Hilbert elaborated, crouching down to Bug’s eye level. Bug narrowed his eyes, and for a split second, a small, round figure darted between the blades of grass. 

“There! I just saw something move!” Bug announced, excited, pointing to the patch of grass where he saw the figure. 

“Good eye, Kid!” Hilbert responded, “Grab a Pokéball, and let’s catch you a Pokémon!”. As Bug dug through his bag, he looked up at Hilbert, “Before I forget, what happened that made you believe in Tenners?”. Hilbert chuckled, taking a small, black, leather book, similar to a wallet, and opened it, revealing eight glittering badges, and a large, ornately-designed gold token.

“Kid, I believe the legend of the Tenners because at twelve years old, I became one of them.”

-End Chapter 6-


	7. Lessons and Lovesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Unova-departing flight lands in the Galar region, carrying the second half of a pair of legends, and with the Gym Challenge on the horizon, a minor legal snag may cut one of the newly-christened trainer's stories short.

“Come on…”. The Heal Ball clattered to the floor of the plane, being snatched up again by the young man throwing it to himself. 

“Seven in a row, not the worst… ” the young man resumed his game of solo catch but was soon interrupted by a steward’s voice ringing through the cabin. 

“Attention Fearow Air passengers, we are beginning our descent, please stow large personal devices and return your tray tables to the upright position”. The young man sighed, tucking the Heal Ball into his bag, and pushed his head against the chair, letting his tea-green hair fall to cover his face. N woke up as the plane landed, opening the map folded in his jacket. N had left markings on the map, reminding him that Hilbert’s hotel was in Hammerlocke, wherever that was. After a moment, N was overcome with dread, he had been feeling it since he left Unova, but had been able to reassure himself until now. 

“I’m just here to be sure Hil is safe, and that he hasn’t gotten sidetracked…” N tried to assure himself, but the pit in his stomach told him he was worried about something else. N thought for a moment about how he had acted when Hilbert was leaving. The entire day’s events played out in his mind like a movie, and N let himself sink into the memory.

* * *

Several days ago, Hilbert Black was packing his bags. Professor Juniper wanted to take advantage of the stone wall he had chosen for an Elite Four and asked him to verify some facts about a new region for her. As he was packing, one of his Elite Four, N, had walked up to his room to give him something, a small token to remember home. As N approached the door, he heard humming coming from Hilbert’s room. N slowly approached the door, looking through the barely ajar door. Hilbert’s suitcase was almost full, spare Pokéballs, Potions, and dried berries were packed alongside various outfits, though N suspected Hilbert’s navy blue jacket would see a lot of use. N continued to look around the room, and saw that Hilbert had been humming to himself behind the closed bathroom door, the sound of water telling N he was busy showering, and probably wouldn’t hear N enter. As N snuck through the door, he saw a small glint on the bed nearby. A pendant, exactly like N’s, laid on the sink, a gift N had given Hilbert several years ago but had never seen him wear. Hilbert had been wearing it under his shirt, N deduced, and the pendant reminded N of why he had come to Hilbert’s room. Slowly, N opened the door to Hilbert’s room, placing a small folded letter on the suitcase, and hurriedly leaving the room.

* * *

As he stepped off the plane, N snapped back to the present and pressed the small charm hanging from his neck against his chest, desperately trying to calm his nerves. 

“He’s fine, you’re not kids anymore, he’ll be fine.” For a moment, N was tempted to take the Xtransciever out of his pocket and call Hilbert, just to try and figure out where he was but decided against it. He looked at the charm in his hand, wondering if Hilbert was wearing his. N pulled open a small metal seam on the side of the pendant, looking at the set of pictures framed inside. 

“We’re not kids anymore…”.

* * *

“Not too shabby, Kid!” Hilbert said as a Pokéball flew through the air, releasing a small beam of light, enveloping the unconscious Rookidee lying in the grass. The Pokéball fell to the ground and began to rattle. 

“Now, here’s a little detail that doesn’t hurt to remember,” Hilbert mentioned, crouching down and pointing at the ball. Hilbert gave a count of three on his fingers, and the Pokéball made a clicking sound as soon as Hilbert hit three, no longer shaking as the button on the front glowed white. 

“So, that’s it?” Bug asked, “I thought there would be a bit more to catching a Pokémon.”. 

“I’d call this a practice round,” Hilbert explained, “Most Pokémon later on won’t go down so quickly, but even then, this is a pretty good start!”.

“So, you have to get some sponsor to challenge the gyms around here?” Hilbert asked, several minutes further down the path. 

“Yeah, it’s an annual competition that endorsed trainers take part in to try and become the Champion,” Bug explained. Hilbert shrugged, “Seems kinda arbitrary, back home anyone could challenge the gym, provided you had a team and the badge before it.”. Hop raised an eyebrow, “So anyone can just challenge you for the championship whenever they want, as long as they have the badges?”. 

“We close Victory Road on holidays, and the gym leaders get weekends and holidays, besides, nobody’s even gotten through my Elite Four since I became champion.”.

“So,” Hilbert continued, “What are the credentials you need to sponsor someone for the gym challenge, then?”. Bug shrugged his shoulders, “No idea, I tried to read the sponsor rules a while back, but it was way too much legalese for me.”. Further down the path came a hill that led down to a dark purple house, where Bug saw Leon, Hop, and an elderly woman Bug didn’t recognize talking in the front lawn. 

“What do you think they’re on about down there?” Bug asked, Hilbert looked down the hill and cupped his hands around his mouth. 

“HEY!”, from the top of the hill, Bug saw Leon jump as Hilbert shouted, “YOU KIDS LOST?”. Leon shouted back, “I THINK SO, GET DOWN HERE, SO YOU CAN GIVE MY BOOT DIRECTIONS!”. Hilbert rolled his eyes, “Well, you heard your champion, let’s see what this place is,” and Bug watched him start down the hill.

As Bug and Hilbert approached the house, both Leon and Hop walked forward to meet them.

“Glad to see you made it without throwing out your back,” Leon joked, slapping Hilbert’s shoulder. 

“Sweet Arceus, man, how old do you think I am?” Hilbert responded, “And you shouldn’t be throwing stones, I fully expected to find you wandering in the woods thirty feet out of town.”. Leon took both Hilbert and Bug by the shoulders and turned to an older woman standing outside the house. 

“Professor, these are Hil and Bug, the other pair that left Postwick today I was telling you about.”. The woman smiled, “Oh, so this is the new challenger, then?” The woman approached Bug, extending a hand. 

“My name is Professor Magnolia, dearie, have you met my granddaughter, Sonia?” Bug nodded in response, “Yeah, she set up my Pokédex, and said to come to see you as we left town!”.

“Leaving town? Then you two must be on your way to Motostoke to be part of the Gym Challenge, then?” Professor Magnolia asked as she rested both her hands on her cane. Hop piped up before Bug could respond, “Yeah! I’ve been trying all day to convince Leon to endorse me, and I was hoping you could help my case!”. Professor Magnolia looked to Bug, “And I imagine you’re here for a similar reason?”. Bug paused for a moment, “I suppose, getting an endorsement had slipped my mind in all the excitement of becoming a trainer.”. 

“Well, I see a simple fix to both of your problems,” Professor Magnolia declared cheerfully, “Leon can grant you both your official endorsements right here and now, with your friend here and myself as witnesses!”. 

“Hold on a sec,” Hilbert interrupted, reading through something on his phone, “Leon, have you endorsed anyone else for the challenge this year?”. Leon started counting in his head for a moment, “This year? Hop and Bug would be two and three, why?”. Hilbert showed a paragraph of the text to Leon and Professor Magnolia, “It looks like there only so many people a champion can endorse, something about a champion a couple of years back endorsing his entire fan club…”.

“So by that logic, I could only give my endorsement to one of you…” Leon scratched his chin. 

“I’d do it myself, but I don’t think Mr. Rose would listen to me,” Professor Magnolia lamented. 

“I have an idea!” Hop said, turning to Bug, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”. 

“Battle for it?” Bug suggested, “Battle for it.” Hop confirmed. A smile spread across Leon’s face as he dramatically swished his cape, “Then it’s settled! You two hopeful trainers will battle for the opportunity to partake in the Annual Galar Region Gym Challenge!”. Hilbert narrowed his eyes at the document he was reading, which Bug recognized as the Rules of Endorsement he had tried to read several years ago. He bent down to whisper into Professor Magnolia’s ear, and as he did, Bug could barely make out, “…wanted to see if, just in case…”.

* * *

Both boys stood roughly fifteen feet apart, facing each other as both Professor Magnolia and the two champions watched from the sidelines. Bug and Hop locked eyes for a moment, and Hop grinned, “When I win, we’ll still be friends, right?”. 

“Yeah, I’ll share stories of when we were kids at all your championship battles,” Bug smirked back. 

“Oh, it’s on, now, Toasty! Let’s go!” Hop tossed a Pokéball onto the mat, releasing the Wooloo inside. 

“Neptune, let’s do this!” Bug returned, releasing his starter from its Pokéball.

“Toasty! Nail ‘em with Tackle!” The Wooloo rushed forwards, tumbling into Neptune like a miniature runaway boulder. Bug cringed, Hop wasn’t waiting, so he quickly gave the next call, “Neptune! Let’s try Water Gun!”. The Sobble, still somewhat shaky, opened its mouth, unleashing a small jet of water, knocking the Pokémon backward. Bug watched in disbelief as the attack flew wildly off course, nailing Hilbert in the face. Bug didn’t even have time to belt out an apology before Hop’s next attack came.

“Toasty! While it’s off-balance! Knock it out with another Tackle!” Bug tried to tell Neptune to move, but before he could give the command, the Sheep Pokémon slammed into Sobble’s dazed body. The Pokémon slid across the mat, its eyes shut. Bug quickly realized he didn’t have time to react, returning the unconscious Sobble to its ball, he reached for the second on the bag. 

“Cabin, Let’s pick up the pace!” The Wimpod appeared on the mat, and Bug’s command came out immediately, “Cabin! Hit it with Metal Claw!” The Wimpod’s tail became a shiny silver, and the Pokémon leaped forward, spinning its body so its tail came down like an ax. The attack sent the Wooloo flying back, and it rolled over, unconscious, but Hop quickly returned it, sending out his second Pokémon. 

“Torch! Show me what you got!” The Scorbunny appeared opposite Cabin, and Hop didn’t hesitate in calling its first move. 

“Torch! Light it up with Ember!” The Scorbunny made several small punches at the air, each one firing off a small flame. Wimpod recoiled from the attack, but Bug could see it was still conscious. Steeling himself, Bug prepared for his next attack, “Cabin, blind it with Sa-” Before he could finish the order, however, Bug noticed that Cabin had disappeared from the mat. After a moment, the weight in his backpack clued Bug into what had happened, Cabin had taken too much damage and was too scared to keep fighting. Gritting his teeth, Bug reached for the last Pokéball currently on his belt, his newly acquired Rookidee, Dionysus.

“Dionysus, Let’s see what you can do!” The Rookidee appeared hovering over the mat, flapping its wings just enough to avoid the ground. This time, Hop was faster with the command, “Torch, hit it with Tackle!”. Bug was ready, though, “Dionysus, fly out of the way, and retaliate with Power Trip!” The small Pokémon quickly flew up above the charging Scorbunny, and Bug watched as Torch face-planted onto the mat. Before Torch could stand, Dionysus dropped out of the air beak-first, slamming into the prone Scorbunny. 

“Get out of the way and get ready, Dionysus!” The Rookidee returned to the air as Torch picked itself up, and spun to face Dionysus. 

“Torch! Try another Tackle, and aim high!” Hop winked as he gave the command, but Bug was too focused on the fight to notice. Again, Dionysus shot high into the air as the Scorbunny charged, but Torch never jumped for a Tackle. Instead, when Torch was under the Rookidee, it planted its heel on the mat to stop itself abruptly and launched another volley of small flames upward. Dionysus wasn’t fast enough, and all four flames connected, sending the Tiny Bird Pokémon spiraling to the ground like a stalling plane. Bug didn’t believe what he was seeing. His ears began to ring, and he slowly realized what had happened as the Rookidee landed, and not getting back up. 

He had lost. 

* * *

Leon was going to endorse Hop, and Bug wouldn’t be able to challenge Leon for the championship. After a moment, Bug stood, shaking Hop’s hand, and forcing a goodbye out through a fake smile. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and noticed that Hilbert hadn’t stayed with the group to congratulate Hop, but was following him. Bug picked up his pace, and Hilbert quickly left his sight. Soon, Bug stopped at the train station that was supposed to carry him to Motostoke, where he was supposed to register for the Gym Challenge. He dropped down onto a bench and slung his backpack into the seat behind him. 

As he sat there, contemplating what to do, he noticed a small dot of light in the sky, soon separated into two streaks, one falling towards the house he had just stormed away from, and the other seemingly flying right at him. After a moment, the dot of light collided with Bug’s nose, dropping to the ground in front of him. Rubbing his face, Bug picked up the stone that had created the light and stepped up to a window to examine it. The evening sun glittered across the red and dark blue stone’s surface, feeling oddly light in Bug’s hand. 

“Hey, Kid,” Hilbert’s voice caused Bug to jump, reflexively reaching for one of the Pokéballs on his back. 

“What do you want?” Bug shot, walking over to the bench with his bag and sitting back down. 

“The professor wanted me to give you this, she says to look for a ‘Wishing Star’ to put on it.”. Hilbert handed a small, off-white armband to Bug, which he slipped over his wrist. 

“Funny, that thing I just picked up IS a Wishing Star, they say if you find one, it grants your deepest wish.”. Bug slotted the stone onto the band, making a small clicking sound, “If this stupid thing had landed a few minutes ago, I would have won that fight, and I’d be on the next train to Motostoke to register with Leon’s endorsement. 

“Actually, it’s strange you mentioned that, because I think your wish is going to be granted anyway,” Hilbert remarked as he pulled the Rules of Endorsement up on his phone again. 

“I’ve been reading through these rules, and I think I have an idea to get you into the Gym Challenge without Leon’s endorsement.”

* * *

In a Hammerlocke hotel room, N felt the knot in his stomach drop to his heels. In one of the bedrooms in a house hidden behind Unova's Victory Road, Hilda Black felt a ghostly chill run down her spine. Though miles from each other and the source, both people knew what it meant, and they both began to panic in roughly equal amounts. They knew what this feeling meant,

Hilbert Black just said something really, really stupid.

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Hanging On By A Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the city of Motostoke, Hilbert prepares to enact his plan to get the new trainer under his wing into the Gym Challenge, and the city itself must prepare for the start of a very special Gym Challenge that will affect the Galar region's history forever.
> 
> (Gods of every pantheon, this one took a while, at least I think it did, time's been getting difficult to keep track of these days, I hope it was worth the wait!)

Most people at the Postwick train station didn’t notice the pair that boarded the last train leaving town that night. The few that did wrote them off as brothers, duo Pokémon Trainers, or a father taking his son home after a day out. Even fewer saw the Dynamax Band wrapped around the younger of the pair’s arm, or the outline of a small rectangle, bearing eight strange badges in the older’s jacket. The people who believed the two were family thought their suspicions confirmed as the train left the station. After a few minutes, the younger of the two seemed to drift off, resting his head back against the seat. The older, however, kept himself awake as the train neared its destination. Once the train stopped, the older trainer hoisted the younger over his shoulders and carried the sleeping trainer off the train. 

* * *

Hilbert woke up a few short hours later, rolling off the hotel room couch he had fallen onto the previous night. Rubbing his eyes, Hilbert dragged himself to his suitcase, and as he took a set of clothing out, he looked over to the bed Bug was sleeping in, trying to gauge how much longer he’d be asleep. 

“Eh, I’ve got time,” He quietly shrugged, stepping into the room’s bathroom. 

As Bug woke up, for a moment, he was confused. His last memory was boarding the train out of Postwick, sending a semi-coherent text to his mother about what was happening, and then he must have fallen asleep. 

“So where am I now…?” Bug asked the empty room around him, pulling the plain white comforter off of himself. The couch under the window against a wall to the left of the bed gave Bug his answer, with a dark blue jacket stuffed into a crude pillow, and a black baseball cap with a white face. 

“If this is Hilbert’s room, then that means…” Bug walked over to the window, kneeling on the couch for a better view. 

“Motostoke, the big city…” Bug looked through the window in awe, taking in the sight of the city. From the window, Bug could see the Motostoke stadium, and suddenly, the reason he had come here returned to him. 

“Hil?” Bug asked, stepping off the couch, and turning away from the window. 

“Present,” Hilbert’s voice came from the room’s bathroom, and as the door opened, and without his jacket on, Bug saw the indent of a strange necklace through Hilbert’s shirt. Hilbert smiled, walking over to the couch where Bug was standing and retrieved the hat and jacket, donning both items. 

“Good to see you’re up, you ready to do this?” Hilbert closed the suitcase at the foot of the bed and turned it upright. Bug watched as Hilbert tapped a small button at the end, and jumped as the suitcase shrunk and flattened into a backpack, not much larger than Bug’s. Hilbert looked over at Bug, “What? I have a five-foot water-horse in a small ball on my belt, and this surprises you?”. Bug shook his head, “No, I just didn’t expect it, come on, we need to hurry, I don’t know how long registration is still open!”. Bug found his bag resting near the door of the room and slung it over his shoulder, frantically gesturing for Hilbert to hurry. Hilbert made his way to the door behind Bug, flicking the lights off as they left. 

* * *

As the two half-walked, half-ran to the stadium, Bug turned to Hilbert, “So, what brought you to the Galar region anyway?”. Hilbert gave Bug a look of mock surprise, “How’d you figure out I didn’t plan this?”. Hilbert took a small notebook out of his pocket, “My region’s Pokémon Professor, Juniper, wanted me to make sure some of her entries for this region’s Pokémon were correct.”. Bug made a confused face, “Why you? Wouldn’t you be busy defending your title as Champion?”. Hilbert laughed, “Well, for your first question, none of Professor Juniper’s other ‘assistants’ are old enough to travel on their own.”. Bug had heard the stories, trainers like him being given Pokédexes to fill for their professors, mostly because the Professors themselves couldn’t be bothered. 

“Second, in the nine or so years I’ve been Champion, nobody’s actually gotten all the way through my Elite Four, so we figured blocking off Victory Road while I’m out wouldn’t harm anybody.”. Bug scratched his head, “Elite Four? What does that mean?”. Hilbert gave an incredulous look, “You guys don’t have an Elite Four? In my league, the Elite Four is like the last hurdle before you can take on the Champion, and since I became Champion, there hasn’t been a single trainer to make it to the end.”. 

As the duo approached the lift to the stadium, Bug heard a familiar set of voices call out behind them. 

“Bug? Hil? What are you guys doing here?” Hop asked, smiling, contrasting his brother’s more suspicious glare. Leon stared at Hilbert, “That’s a very good question, Hop, what are you guys doing here?”. Bug stepped onto the lift, the other three following him as he spoke to Hop, “Hil says he has a way to get me into the Gym Challenge without Leon’s endorsement!”. Hop smiled, hi-fiving his friend, “Really? That’s awesome!”. Leon’s look of suspicion morphed into wide-eyed confusion and anger that reflexively made Hilbert want to reach for a blunt object to defend himself. 

“Look, Leon, I have a plan, I talked it out with the Professor yesterday…” Bug watched Hilbert pull up the Rules of Endorsement on his phone, and show them to Leon. 

“Hey, Lee!” Hop called as the lift reached its peak, “I’m gonna go inside and get registered, so don’t panic!”. Leon gave a half-wave, obviously too caught up in whatever Hilbert was saying to him to hear. 

* * *

“Bug, wanna come with?”. Bug scratched the back of his neck, “Um, sure, I guess…”. Bug followed Hop into the stadium, where several trainers were scattered, obviously all registered, talking about the challenge. Standing at the desk was a trainer not much older than Bug or Hop, dressed in what looked like a long, deep purple trenchcoat. The trainer turned around and walked towards the door, shoving past Bug and Hop on the way. 

“Jeez, what was his problem?” Hop asked, watching the trainer leave as he and Bug approached the desk. The receptionist looked at Bug and Hop and waved, “Hello! You’re here to register for the Gym Challenge, right? If you both could give me your names, we’ll get you on your way!” He said, typing something at his computer. 

“Hop Dande, and Bug Masaru?” Hop said as the man behind the desk typed something else, “Hop Dande, there you are, you must be the little brother we’ve all been hearing about!”. 

“Yup!” Hop answered, “I’m Lee’s little brother and the next champion!”. 

The receptionist laughed, turning to Bug, “I like the confidence, and you were Bug, right?”. 

“Yeah,” Bug gulped, and as the receptionist typed, he frowned, “I’m sorry, you don’t seem to have an endorsement…” Bug didn’t have time to be upset before Hilbert’s voice yelled from behind them, “Yes, he does!”. The receptionist was shaken for a moment, before looking over the Hilbert as he approached, “Well, sir, if you have a complaint, we discuss it once I’m done here.”. Bug saw Hilbert grin at the receptionist, a cocky half-grin that exuded Leon-level confidence as he spoke, “No, no, no complaints here, just a grand declaration, This trainer does, in fact, have an endorsement!”. The receptionist looked confused, “Um, from who?”. Hilbert’s grin grew wider, puffing out his chest and jabbing a thumb into his shoulder.

“I, HILBERT BLACK, UNDER ARTICLE 15, SECTION 20, SENTENCE 19 OF THE RULES OF ENDORSEMENT, AND MY AUTHORITY AS UNOVA LEAGUE CHAMPION, OFFICIALLY ENDORSE BUG MASARU TO PARTICIPATE IN THE GALAR REGION ANNUAL GYM CHALLENGE!”

The receptionist blinked for a moment, then quickly typed something into his computer, squinting at the screen. Still somewhat shell-shocked, the man behind the desk turned back to Hilbert, “O-of course, Mr. Black, the system will just need a moment to add Mr. Masaru to the lineup.”. Bug snapped back to reality, turning to face Hilbert, “Um… Hil, What was that?”. Hilbert returned to his normal stance, slightly out of breath, and showed the Rules of Endorsement to Bug, zooming in on the part he had mentioned. 

19: In the event a [(current) Region League Champion] has found a Trainer they wish to endorse for a Gym Challenge, they may do so if the Trainer has accepted the endorsement, and has not gone over the maximum allotted Endorsements of that year.

After a moment, Bug looked up at Hilbert, “I don’t get it, what am I looking at?”. Hilbert pointed to the start of the sentence, “They never, at any point in this document, specify that the endorsement you get has to specifically be from the _Galar_ region champion!”. Bug thought for a moment, and broke into a smile as the realization set in, “So I’m in?”. The man behind the desk spoke up, “It seems you are, Mr. Masaru, so, if you two could select your numbers for your uniforms, we can send you two on your way!”. Bug and Hop turned back to the man on the desk, while an incognito Leon put his hand on Hilbert’s shoulder, pulling him away from the desk.

“That was your grand scheme?” Leon shot, gesturing to the desk, “Yell like a nutcase about a loophole that had next to no chance of actually working, and announce that you’re the Unova League Champion to everyone for a mile?”. Hilbert put his hands on Leon’s shoulders, “Okay, look, that may have been reckless, that may have been stupid, and that may have been a really risky bet.”. Leon waited for a moment, “But…?” Hilbert shook his head, “No, that’s it, but it worked, didn’t it?”. Leon sighed, “Yeah, it did, but you think there might be a reason I haven’t been talking Pokémon with you?”. Hilbert blinked, “I don’t follow,” After a moment, Hilbert leaned back, exaggerating his realization, “Ooooohhh… I get it, but it’s fine, even if someone managed to record that, there’s like sixteen people here, and I don’t exactly have fans around here that could bother me.”. 

* * *

N had been wandering the streets of Motostoke for a few hours and had started to relax a bit. The city was a nice change of pace, as the anonymity meant that N could walk around without constantly being harassed for a battle by overzealous Trainers. After stopping for a moment to rest on a bench, he was approached by two young locals, switching between looking at their phones, and at N. 

“Hey Mister, can we get an autograph?” One of the children asked, holding out a small notebook and pen. N sighed, he figured he would get recognized eventually, and it probably could have been worse, “Sure, for both of you?”. 

“Yeah,” the other of the two responded, “Also, why are you not with your Champion?”. 

N’s blood froze. 

“You know where Hilbert is?” He asked, quickly standing up from the bench. The older child pulled up a video on her phone, showing it to N, “Yeah! He’s up at the stadium, the video’s all over the place!”. N watched the video, seeing Hilbert with what looked like two children, and Leon, a man N remembered was a friend of Hilbert’s in this region, yelling something about endorsing someone named Bug’s participation in a ‘Gym Challenge’. N finished the signatures, handing the notebook and pen back to the children, “Could you two please point me towards the stadium? I need to talk to the Champion right away.”. As soon as the younger child pointed to the stadium, N took off in a dead sprint, debating whether he would ask Hilbert what he thought he was doing, or who the other three people were first. 

N settled on punching Hilbert in the face a few times.

-End Chapter 8-


	9. A Champion and His Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bug officially entered into the Galar Gym Challenge, Hilbert's visit to the Galar region may last quite a bit longer than he had planned, and a visitor from the Unova region arrives in Motostoke, looking for Hilbert.

Hilbert Black was not the kind of person to think things through, a fact he would admit himself, and the longer he thought about what he had just done, the more he cursed his impulsive flair for the dramatic. Nobody would believe that the Unova League Champion had been Bug’s endorser, Leon explained, so Hilbert would have to accompany Bug to every gym in the challenge, so he could prove his endorsement was real, and prove Hilbert’s status as Unova League Champion. On top of that, judging from the size of the stadiums, Gym Battles in this region were treated more like sporting events than a test of skill. The only thing Hilbert disliked more than the crowds that sports usually entail, were large crowds in any other context, not that he couldn't manage them, but managing fans back home was draining work. Hilbert didn’t have a lot of time to consider his frustration, however, when the doors to the stadium flew open, and a mess of tea green hair sent him diving behind one of the brick structures near the front of the lobby.

Bug had been talking with Hop for several minutes, mostly trying to help him comprehend what had happened to get him into the Gym Challenge. 

“So, wait, Hil’s a champion, too?” Hop asked, still with a confused look on his face. Bug pressed his palm against his face, “Yes, and since there are no restrictions on what champions can endorse a trainer, Hil can-”. Bug was cut off by a loud noise from the front of the stadium, as the automatic doors were violently shoved open. Bug didn’t recognize the person standing in the doorway; a young man dressed in black and white, standing just a little shorter than Leon or Hilbert. As Bug watched Hilbert duck for cover behind one of the short brick pillars, it was obvious Hilbert recognized him. 

Leon, still covering his face with sunglasses and a cap, was the first person to break the silence. Walking over to the man in black and white, “Um, sir? Are you okay?”. The man narrowed his eyes at Leon, “Ah, you must be Leon, I thought you’d be taller,” he said, turning to face Leon fully. As he saw the man’s face, Leon recognized the person he was speaking to. 

“Oh! You’re N, aren’t you? Hil’s mentioned you a few times.”. N nodded. 

“The same. But keep your voice down, I’m looking for my…” N’s voice trailed off for a moment, “…Our champion. I need a word with him.”

Instinctively, Bug and Hop dropped down to a crouch behind a nearby bench, taking looks through the bench at the door. Hop blocked the side of his face nearest to the bench with one hand, pointing a thumb towards the ongoing conversation, “We know this guy?”. Bug shook his head, “No idea, but I think Hil and Leon do.”. 

Hop cocked an eyebrow, “You think he’s another champion? Actually, wait a second…”. Hop pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing something in,

“I knew it!” he declared after a moment. Bug tried to crane his neck to see Hop’s phone, “Knew what?”. Hop turned his phone to show Bug, where a picture of the man in the doorway was shown alongside several paragraphs of text. 

“It’s N! He’s a member of the Unova League’s Elite Four, do you know what an Elite Four is?”. 

Bug nodded, “Yeah, Hil gave me a rundown on the way here, but if he’s part of Hil’s Elite Four…” Bug pointed to where N and Leon were talking, “Why would Hil hide from him?”. 

Hop shrugged, scrolling through the rest of the text on his phone, “Maybe he forgot something embarrassing and doesn’t want to take it here.” 

Bug nodded, “Maybe Hil left some nasty prank back home and N’s here for revenge,” He suggested, to both boys’ laughter. Hop scrolled further down, stopping on another chunk of text that Bug couldn’t make out. 

“Bug, mate, listen to this,” he said, looking over at N, and then to where Hilbert was leaning against the brick pillar. 

“Says here, N and Hil were a ‘thing’ for a while before Hil became League Champion.” Hop read, emphasizing the word, “thing”, to Bug’s instant understanding, and then further confusion. 

“So, wait, if Hil and N are going out, why would Hil hide from him here? In fact, why would Hil have even come here on his own, to begin with?” Hop shook his head.

“It looks like things ended poorly a couple of years after Hil became champion, my money’s on that they still haven’t really worked things out.”. 

Bug stood just barely, turning around to face the pillar where Hilbert was hiding “I’m going to ask him myself.” Hop stood to a similar level, just barely coming above the bench, “N’s gonna see you go for it, you’ll need someone to get his attention.” Bug looked over to N and Leon, and he could see that N wasn’t really listening to Leon, and was more so watching the stadium like a Corviknight. Turning to Hop, Bug suggested an idea. 

“Okay... make some noise, and lure him further into the lobby. I’ll lead Hil out behind you guys.” Hop smiled, nodding, and stood, walking around the bench, and down towards Leon and N. 

* * *

Hilbert hadn’t planned to spend any part of his day leaning against a pillar, hiding from his ex, who also happened to be a member of his Elite Four. Of course, there were a lot of things happening today that Hilbert didn’t plan for. Hilbert had been watching what had been happening in small clips, just what he could see when he dared to peek around the pillar. After a few minutes, Hilbert watched Bug and Hop from across the lobby as the two trainers stood, and Hop made his way down to the doors with Leon and N. After a moment, Bug dashed over to where Hilbert was leaning on the pillar, “Hil!” he half-whispered, half-hissed.

Hilbert leaned down to eye level with Bug “What? I don’t exactly have time to chat right now.”.

Bug pointed around the pillar behind Hilbert, “Hop’s going to lure him in, and we’ll move around the side.”. Hilbert grinned at the idea. 

“Sneaky, I like it. Alright, when do we move?” Bug pointed to the three now slowly making their way towards the desk; Hop was making gestures like a tour guide, and Leon and N followed him, albeit confused. As the group approached, Hilbert and Bug slowly crept around the pillar. 

Eventually, Hop had led N and Leon to the opposite side of the pillar, as Bug and Hilbert were creeping towards the door as fast as they could manage. As the two made it out the front door, Bug leaned around Hilbert to look through the glass doors. 

N had stopped and was now talking to what looked like a young girl, dressed in a pale pink dress, covered by a black leather jacket that almost covered her hands. The girl seemed to be miming something, jabbing her thumb into her shoulder and puffing out her chest, similar to how Hilbert had done just a few minutes ago. 

Bug turned to Hilbert, “So, scale of one to ten, how bad would it be if this guy caught up to us?” Hilbert squinted into the sky, biting his lip. 

“Best case? Five or six. I could probably talk him down, but it’d take some time.” 

“Worst case?” Bug asked, nervous. Hilbert shuddered at the thought. 

“Worst case is probably... a nine. It’d take all my charm just to convince him not to drag me back to Unova, and an act of Arceus to get him to not go with us.”

“Then you should probably start praying,” N remarked from behind Hilbert, and Bug swore Hilbert jumped almost three feet, whirling around and quickly attempting to feign relief. 

“N! I, uh, I heard you were in town, don’t sneak up on me like that! You scared the hell out of me!” N’s eye twitched, and Bug didn’t even have time to react as N’s arm flew forward, his palm connecting with Hilbert’s face with a shockingly loud crack. Hilbert staggered, his right cheek now bright red. 

“Okay, I’ll admit I deserved that, but did you really come all this way just to-” Bug winced at a second crack, and Hilbert lost his footing for a moment, clutching the left side of his face. 

“I feel like that one was pushing it,” Hilbert ventured. 

“After what you pulled,” N hissed, “You’re lucky I don’t do more.”. N took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a video that Bug noticed seemed to be taken from where the girl in pink and black was standing.

The video wasn’t very long; it was a short clip of Hilbert talking to the person behind the desk, his grand announcement, and a quick shot of the girl turning the phone camera to herself and waving. As the video ended, N dropped his phone into his pocket and grabbed Hilbert by the collar of his jacket. 

“You have three seconds to start explaining yourself, and it better be good. I didn’t get on your sister’s warpath to hear you try and weasel out of this.” 

Hilbert stammered for a moment, “Well, that’s uh, that’s a funny story, y’see…” “He was helping me.” Bug piped up, drawing N’s attention from Hilbert, “They weren’t going to let me in ‘cause the guy didn’t like my dad, so Hil stepped up for me!” Hilbert paused, confused, but quickly, realization flashed in his eyes, “Yeah! The kid was almost denied his shot at being champion ‘cause his dad was…” Hilbert stopped for a moment, searching for the right word. 

“…Unfavorable. Anything you can relate to, N?” Hilbert finished, raising an eyebrow and grinning at N. N growled, releasing Hilbert’s collar, and turned to Bug as Hilbert dropped to the ground with a grunt. 

“Listen, ‘Bug’, I don’t know who you are, but this idiot probably hasn’t quite registered what he just did by sticking up for you, so…” N pushed his hair out of his face, crouching down to eye level with Bug, and dropping his voice so Hilbert couldn’t hear. 

“Please, try to keep him safe. As frustrating as he can be, there are a few people back home who want to see him come back safe. He can handle himself, mostly, he just tends to be better at acting than actually thinking.” 

Bug nodded, nervous. 

“Uh, yeah, sure! I’ll try my best. Um, anything I should be worried about in particular?” 

“Don’t get him talking about Water-types,” N answered, a faintly sad look in his eyes. 

“If you can’t stop it, just leave the room as soon as possible, odds are he’ll be too busy talking to notice.” 

Bug, confused, nodded, “Okay… um, one more thing, are you staying here any longer? Or did you just come here to hit Hil a few times?” N seemed to laugh, but the sound was so quiet, Bug could barely tell. 

“Well, that was my original plan, I’ll admit. But now that I’m here…” N took his phone out of his pocket, wincing for a moment at the display. 

“His sister couldn’t get any angrier than she already is at me, so I think I’ll take my own little tour of your region.” 

Bug nodded again. 

“Okay! Well, is there any way I can talk to you if Hil starts dying or something?” 

“Of course,” N answered, as Hilbert started to pick himself up off the ground.

“Don’t worry, kid, your ticket to the championship is fine,” Hilbert muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. N turned his head back to Hilbert as Bug copied N’s phone number into his own. 

“Good luck out here, Hilbert. I assume you’ll need it.” Hilbert cringed at the name, as Bug giggled from behind N. 

“Is his full name really Hilbert?”. N walked towards Hilbert, looking back to Bug, “Yes, the Great Hilbert Black, Unova League Cha-” N’s taunting was quickly cut short, as Hilbert grabbed the sides of N’s face, kissing his nose. N faltered, and Hilbert waltzed over to Bug, a smug look on his face. 

“There, good to know I still know a few ways to shut him up. Now let’s go before he remembers what planet he’s on.”

* * *

As Hilbert and Bug made their way further from the stadium, Hop and Leon approached the pair from behind. 

“Hey, guys! You made it out!” Hop yelled, running towards Bug, raising his hand for a hi-five. 

“Yeah, couldn’t keep him busy, huh?” Bug returned the gesture, smacking Hop’s palm. 

“Nah, That girl in the stadium spilled all the beans, but did you hear?” 

Hilbert raised an eyebrow, “I’ve heard quite a few things in my life, you’ll need to be specific.” 

Leon rolled his eyes at Hilbert, “The League Chairman set everybody up at the Budew Drop Inn until the opening ceremony tomorrow.” 

“Huh, does that count the kid?” Hilbert asked, gesturing to Bug. 

“Looks like it, there’s a room set up for you, too,” Leon responded, “The Inn’s just a bit down from here, you think you can make it, Hop?” 

Hop’s eye’s lit up, “Yeah! I can show Bug and Hil the way too!” 

Leon smiled, “Alright, be safe, you three, I have to get back to the office before the Opening Ceremony tomorrow.” Hilbert laughed, walking over to Leon, and pulling him into a hug. 

“It was nice seeing you, man.” 

Leon chuckled, “Don’t forget, you still owe me a drink, old man.” Hilbert smiled, releasing Leon, and patting his shoulder. 

“Don’t get too bored without me, ya spring Torchic.” As Leon walked off, Hilbert turned back to Bug and Hop, “Alright, let’s get going,”

“Because tomorrow, you two start your careers as honest-to-Arceus Pokémon Trainers.”

-End Chapter 9-


	10. A Punk-Styled Roadblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Budew Drop Inn, Hilbert is treated to a Galarian history lesson, the Postwick trainers get their first taste of the nuisance that is Team Yell, and the night before the Opening Ceremony forces N to confront memories of his former rival.
> 
> (10, huh? This has gone so much farther than I expected. Thanks, really, I hope this is as fun to read as it is to write, and that y'all stick around, 'cause gods willing, we've only just begun.)

The Budew Drop Inn seemed fairly cozy on the outside, giving the aesthetic of a small cottage stretched into a hotel. Hilbert, despite the sun still hanging in the sky, yawned as he and the two young trainers behind him entered the Inn. As the three entered, they were greeted by a glittering statue of a man dressed in knight’s armor, proudly brandishing a sword and shield. Hilbert turned to the boys and jabbed a thumb at the statue, “Who’s the Escavalier?”. 

From behind Hilbert, Bug and Hop watched Sonia walk around from behind the statue up to right behind Hilbert, before loudly clearing her throat, causing him to flinch. 

“That,” Sonia answered as Hilbert turned around, “Is a statue depicting a young hero from an ancient Galarian legend, care to hear it?”. 

“Alright, let’s hear your campfire tale,” Hilbert answered as he turned his head over to the two boys, “Go put our names in at the desk while she’s rambling,” He instructed. Bug and Hop pulled away from where Sonia and Hilbert were talking, making their way up the stairs next to the statue. As they got closer to the desk, The two noticed the commotion coming from the front desk. What looked like four trainers dressed in black, sporting bright pink face paint and punk hairstyles had blocked off the desk, pushing away anyone who got close. 

“Move! All of you lot! Nobody gets in before Marnie!” one of the thuggish trainers exclaimed, posing intimidatingly, causing the other trainers to step back. Hop turned his head over to Bug, “These guys are rough, what do you say to us goin’ over there and teaching those jerks not to mess with us?”. Bug smiled, reaching for one of his Pokémon, “I’d say you need to stop reading my mind, let’s do this, mate”. 

* * *

“Are you sure they weren’t Pokémon?” Hilbert asked, interrupting Sonia’s story, and causing her to raise an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” She asked as Hilbert turned over to the statue, “Well,” Hilbert answered, “You said nobody knows what kind of sword and shield this guy used, so what if they were just Pokémon that looked the part?”. Sonia cocked her head, “Well, that’s not impossible…” Sonia blinked, focusing back on Hilbert, “Wait, where’d you get an idea like that?”. Hilbert shrugged, “There’s a rock in my jacket that can allow me to contact an ancient dragon of darkness, but as far as I can tell, it only works if my ex-boyfriend is around, Pokémon are weird sometimes.” 

A crash from behind the statue by the front desk caught Sonia and Hilbert’s attention. 

“Okay, we’re gonna have to talk about that last part sometime later,” Sonia said, making her way up the stairs to the front desk, with Hilbert following behind. When the two made it to the top of the stairs, Hilbert rolled his eyes at the battle unfolding in front of them. Bug and Hop were facing two of the four thuggish trainers, Neptune and Torch squaring off against two Pokémon Hilbert didn’t recognize. Hilbert crossed his arms, pointing to the four thuggish trainers, “What’s with the band of merry misfits?”. Sonia groaned, “That’s Team Yell, they're these punks that are completely obsessed with one of the challengers this year, Marnie.” 

“Just a challenger?” Hilbert responded, bewildered, “Arceus above, even I don’t have fans that are this dedicated!”. Hilbert took a Pokéball off of his belt and started walking towards the two trainers not busy fighting Bug and Hop. The two trainers turned to look at Hilbert as he approached, sneering at him. 

“Hey!” One of the Team Yell trainers shouted, “Are you deaf, old man? Unless you’re looking for a fight, back off!”. 

Hilbert grimaced at the taunt for a moment but quickly turned his mouth into the cockiest grin he could manage. Hilbert raised his hand carrying the Pokéball, “Isn’t that lucky, a fight’s exactly what I’m here for!”. Both of the Team Yell Grunts gave a wicked smile, “Really? Two-on-One?” One of the Grunts said to Hilbert, “That seems like it won’t be any fun!”. Sonia quickly walked up behind Hilbert, pulling his shoulder back, “What are you doing?” She hissed, “You don’t have a team!”. Hilbert leaned back, “That is not entirely true, I have a plan, just shout if you see a guy with green hair, okay? He’d kill me if he saw what I was doing.”

* * *

As the second of the two trainers withdrew their fallen Nickit, Bug saw the other two trainers follow Hilbert outside the Inn. After a closer glance, Bug saw that the Pokéball Hilbert was idly throwing to himself was the one that contained his Samurott. Suddenly, Bug heard a girl’s voice from behind him, “Oi! What’re are you lot doin’ here?”. Bug and Hop turned to see the voice’s owner, who appeared to be the girl from the stadium that had tipped N off to Bug and Hilbert. 

“M-Marnie!” One of the Team Yell Grunts yelped, “We was just, ehhh… checking out your competition!”. The girl sighed, “I know you lot are curious about the new trainers, but this is real bloody extreme, don'tcha think?”. 

The two Team Yell Grunts glanced down at the ground awkwardly as the girl faced Bug and Hop. She shook her head apologetically at the boys, “Sorry about them, they’re some fans of mine, call themselves Team Yell, and with the Gym Challenge on its way, they’ve started to get a bit shirty with other trainers.” Bug shrugged, “No problem, a little battle practice never hurt anyone,” Hop extended his hand, “You must be another Challenger, then! I’m Hop, this one’s Bug.” The girl shook Hop’s hand somewhat limply, “Marnie, pleased to meet you both”. Bug smiled, raising an eyebrow at Marnie, “Just a challenger, and you’ve already got this kind of posse? I feel like we should be kneelin’ or something”. Bug laughed, and Marnie seemed to give a weak laugh, “I feel like I should be the one in awe, you managed to convince some geezer from half a globe over to endorse you”.

“Speak of the devil…” Hop said, looking over towards the doors of the Inn, and as Bug and Marnie followed, they could see Hilbert stepping through, seemingly halfway through a threat targeted at someone none of the three could see. 

“…see you causing trouble again, I’ll feed you to him instead!” Hilbert shouted, before turning his head away from the doors and climbing the stairs. Bug watched Hilbert scan the lobby for a moment, before directing his attention to the three young trainers. 

“Um, who’s getting fed to someone?” Bug asked, a slight note of concern in his voice. Hilbert shook his head, “Nobody’s gettin’ fed anyone, I just had to scare away those punks, nice work clearing out the lobby, kid”.

“Don’t give us too much credit,” Bug responded, “Marnie here showed up and just told them to beat it.” Hilbert looked over to Marnie, “Well, I suppose I should thank you for that, it saves me some breath, at least.” Marnie nodded, “They can get a bit extreme, but they’re just really passionate about the Challenge this year.” Hop piped up from next to Hilbert, “Wait, how’d you chase off the Team Yell guys anyway?”. Bug rolled his eyes, “He asked them nicely, that’s why he was threatening them as he came in.” Hilbert snickered, “Nah, I beat them in a two-on-one battle, and they ran for the hills like I had lit their pants on fire.” Hop laughed, “Yeah, I bet they booked it as soon as they saw that Sam- Uuf!” Hop was suddenly cut off by Bug’s elbow jutting into his side. As Hop rubbed his side, Bug smiled at Marnie, “Well, it was cool meeting you, Marnie, maybe we’ll see each other further in the Challenge!”. Marnie cocked an eyebrow, “If we do, I expect a good fight out of you, alright?”. Bug nodded, “Deal.” As Marnie turned and walked away, Bug looked over at Hilbert and Hop and gestured towards the desk. 

“Let’s get checked in before people figure out it’s safe to come back, and a line starts,” He said, walking towards the desk with Hop and Hilbert following behind. 

* * *

As the evening began to fall, The three trainers found their rooms, and bid one another goodnight. Hilbert, however, found himself making two small paper cups of hot tea, listening to a little voice in the back of his head. On the other side of the city, N was leaning on a railing, overlooking the place N learned was called the Wild Area. The clouds above slowly began to part, and N watched as faint beams of moonlight shone down. 

* * *

“Stay with me, please, come on…” A memory flickered in N’s mind, the images of two figures appearing behind N, illuminated by the moon. A younger N was knelt on the floor of the castle he had summoned over Victory Road so many years ago, cradling a young Hilbert, pale and cold, blood pooling around him, trickling down from his neck, and slowly dripping from inside his jacket. The young N spoke quietly, his voice shaking with desperation, “Please, you’re going to be okay, just breathe…”. 

The memory faded, soon replaced by another. Again N saw younger versions of Hilbert and himself, but the two were a few years older, Hilbert standing confidently, and N wearing an uncharacteristically large smile, a thin curl upward at the corner of his lip. Hilbert took a small leather book out of his jacket, which N recognized as the one that held not only his eight gym badges, but the token that Hilbert had received when he became Unova League Champion. The memory of Hilbert smiled, “We made it! You’re officially lookin’ at the Unova League Champion!”. The young N shook his head, “Should I say goodbye now, or once you start sinking into your work?”. The young Hilbert grabbed the younger N’s head, “Don’t talk like that, I made you a promise to show you everything you missed out on while you weren’t yourself once I became Champion, and I plan to keep it!”. 

“Besides,” The younger Hilbert removed one of his hands from N’s face, taking a small gold pin out of his pocket, “As Champion, I need an Elite Four to keep me company. Cheren, Bianca, and Hilda are already on board…”. The older N felt a bit of pride as the younger N pulled the younger Hilbert into a kiss. After a moment, The young N let go, and nodded at Hilbert, “Yeah, I’m in. When do we start?”. The younger Hilbert’s grin was identical to the smile N remembered, cocky and confident, but N could see the warmth that Hilbert had charmed him with in the first place, “Whenever we want, we’re on top of the world, N.” 

* * *

The sound of footsteps dispelled the memory, and the smell of black tea told N who had taken him out of his trance. N narrowed his eyes, not bothering to turn to face the source of the footsteps. 

“Bringing tea isn’t going to make me any less mad at you, Hilbert.” The footsteps stopped close behind N, and N turned around to see Hilbert holding two cups, thin steam rising around them. 

“That’s not the plan, I’m here to explain myself like you asked.” N took one of the paper cups, recognizing the smell, “Lum Berry, how’d you remember?”. Hilbert shrugged, “I grabbed a few bags on my way out of the house, figured they’d help me keep myself awake.” N turned back towards the balcony, motioning for Hilbert to join him. 

“Did I interrupt something?” Hilbert asked, to which N shook his head, “No, nothing.” Hilbert chuckled, “Your usual, broody nothing, or the I-wish-things-were-the-way-they-used-to-be nothing?”. N frowned, “You just said the same thing twice.” 

“The usual suspects?” Hilbert asked, leaning on the balcony, “The day we met, the Ferris wheel and such?”. N quietly took a small sip, seemingly ignoring Hilbert’s question, “How long ago has it been? Since Him?”. The question killed Hilbert’s joking smile, quickly melting into a look of concern. N hadn’t mentioned Ghetsis since Hilbert had beaten him nine years ago, and whenever somebody else brought him up, N completely shut down, usually followed by Hilbert breaking the person’s jaw. 

“Are you okay, N?” Hilbert asked, shuffling along the railing closer to N. N dropped his head onto his crossed arms, “No, no I’m not, Hilbert.” Hilbert instinctively reached an arm over to N, but drew it back as N continued, “You brought me back from a dark place, Hilbert. If you had lost to me back then, I don’t want to think about what I would’ve done.” 

Hilbert leaned his head back, holding onto the railing and remembering when he and N had battled each other with the legendary dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom. Hilbert came out of that fight the winner, and though N took it as fate, his adopted father, Ghetsis, was far less content with N’s defeat. Ghetsis ranted and raved, disowning N and declaring that he was no more than another tool for Ghetsis to use, and violently attacking Hilbert, nearly killing him. Luckily, before Ghetsis could finish Hilbert off, the two managed to free Ghetsis’ Pokémon, forcing him to surrender once Hilda and Alder arrived with backup. Hilbert rubbed his neck, where a triangular scar was still faintly visible, wrapping around most of his neck.

“Do you remember what you said?” N asked through his arms, “What you promised?”. Hilbert’s head dropped, as N’s voice started to crack, “You said you would keep me steady, You promised me I wouldn’t be alone again.” 

“And for a while, I believed you. You stood by me, and finally had somebody I trusted, somebody I…” N’s voice broke, now on the edge of tears, and Hilbert began to lower his hat, trying to hide his face. 

“And then, you had to choose, and your damn championship had to come first.” Hilbert’s face turned indignant, “Hold on a second, I didn’t know what had happened, if I had known that-”. Taking a sharp breath, N raised his head, “Save it.” 

“One day,” N muttered, “All I needed, was one damn day, where you didn’t act like an egocentric celebrity. And you. Couldn’t. Do it.” N threw up his hands dismissively, “I don’t need your explanation, I know why you helped that child. You just couldn’t resist the spotlight you saw, The Great Hilbert Black, swooping in at the last second to save a child he barely knows!”. Hilbert narrowed his eyes and sighed, “What do you want me to say?”. N dropped his hands to his sides and spoke in a subpar imitation of Hilbert’s voice. 

“‘N, You’re right, I’ve been a terrible person to you and I’m going to come home right now and tell the professor to send one of her actual assistants.’ Simple enough?”.

Hilbert stepped closer to N, “I’m fully willing to admit I’ve made mistakes, but you should know I can’t leave here, not now.” N sighed, “I know, I just thought I’d try,” As N raised his head to look at Hilbert, he paused for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. Hilbert placed one of his hands on N’s shoulder, “I promise, when I get home, I’ll make things right with you, whatever it takes.” N gave a pained smile, “I forgot how cute your optimism can be.” As the moon shone down on the two, something strange happened. For a moment, nothing else seemed to exist, just the two of them, alone with the moon. N didn’t remember pulling Hilbert in, but suddenly found himself wrapped in Hilbert’s arms. N couldn’t feel the cold night air on his skin as he held onto Hilbert. N leaned into Hilbert, and the world around him started to fade, almost as though it was some nice dream, where there were no championships, no Ghetsis, no loneliness to eat away at him.

As N pulled away, he put his hand up against Hilbert’s chest, feeling the locket wrapped around his neck, identical to N's own. N slowly pulled his hand away, feeling his hand grow cold as it did, “Be safe, Hilbert.” 

“I won’t make you wait, Dreamer,” Hilbert returned, with a faint, yet wholehearted smile. As Hilbert walked away, he fought the urge to turn for one more look. As N walked away, he took the charm of his necklace in two fingers, gazing into the reflection of his face on the locket’s surface.

“I know.” 

-End Chapter 10-


	11. Opening Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opening Ceremony has arrived, and the new trainers gather in Motostoke stadium to meet the region's Gym Leaders and size up their competition. As crowds form in and around Motostoke stadium, Bug and Hop ready themselves for the most important day of their lives, and fans and trainers alike prepare for the beginning of a Gym Challenge that nobody in the Galar region will soon forget.

Bug woke up to a frantic knocking at his room’s door, and Hop’s voice calling through from the hallway, “Wake up, mate! The Opening Ceremony is starting soon!”. Jumping out of bed, Bug threw open his backpack lying at the foot of the bed, calling out to Hop as he pulled his Gym Challenge uniform out of the bag, “Just a min, Hop! I must’ve slept in!”. 

As soon as Bug had thrown the uniform on, he haphazardly slung his backpack over one shoulder and pulled his room’s door open to immediately be greeted by Hop, who appeared to have been knocking with his foot, as both of Hop’s hands held large chocolate muffins. 

“Come on, mate!” Hop implored, handing one of the muffins to Bug, “We can eat on the way, I saw the old man in the lobby, so he can probably catch up!”. 

Bug grabbed one of the muffins out of Hop’s hand and took off with him at a dead sprint through the hallway to the elevators. As the two waited for the elevator, Hop started to strike several dramatic poses, to Bug’s confusion, “Um, Hop? Are you feeling okay? You look like you’re trying to pull every muscle in your body at once.”. Hop smiled, “No, I’m practicing my posing! Y’know how Lee always looks all flashy in any picture he’s in?”. Bug laughed as the elevator arrived, stepping inside with Hop, “I guess that makes sense, don’t want to look like a dead fish during the ceremony.”. The elevator doors opened, and the two carried on the conversation about proper showmanship as the elevator descended, eventually opening again to the Inn’s lobby. As Bug and Hop walked out of the Inn, Bug squinted up at the sky, “Hop, d’ya think Hil remembers what’s happening today?”. Hop shrugged, “I don’t think that guy at the desk is ever going to forget yesterday, so they’ll probably let you in the ceremony without him.”. 

To Bug’s relief, Hop was correct, and the two were allowed into the stadium green room without issue. The green room was built more like a locker room, as Bug and Hop observed, with long benches set parallel to the lockers set along the walls. Several trainers were scattered around the room, mostly sat on the long benches, and Bug recognized a few from the stadium the previous day. As Bug and Hop walked further into the room, Marnie stood up from a bench in front of them, waving as they approached. 

“Here we are, you guys ready?” she asked, a glint in her eyes. Hop pumped his fist, “Yeah! I’ve been waiting for this ever since Lee became champion!”. Bug scratched the back of his head, “I’ve been waiting for this as long as Hop has, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous…”. Hop slapped the back of Bug’s shoulder, grinning, “Come on, mate! We made it into the Gym Challenge! We’ve been chasing this day for years!”. 

Marnie folded her arms, “Don’t get too excited, only one of us is getting to the end of this challenge.”. Bug raised an eyebrow, “That sounds a challenge, Marnie…”. Marnie placed a hand on her hip, “And if it is?”. Bug extended a hand, “All I’ll say is, may the best trainer win…”. 

“Hm. And you expect that to be one of you?” A haughty voice spoke from outside the small ring the three trainers had formed. As Bug, Hop, and Marnie turned to look at the new voice, Bug and Hop recognized the large mop of stark white hair from the previous day. 

“You’re that trainer that shouldered by us back in the stadium!” Hop realized, “You think you’re gonna be the one to beat my bro?”. The haughty trainer rolled his eyes, “That’s what all of these sorry excuses for trainers think,” he said, gesturing to the trainers scattered throughout the room. 

“I, however,” The proud trainer continued, “Happen to be the only person here that has the ability to make it so.”. A call came from the opposite end of the locker room, “Challengers! The Opening Ceremony is beginning soon, please prepare yourselves to take your places on the stadium pitch!”. The trainer scoffed, turning away from the trainers, and walking towards the pitch. As the three made their way across the locker room, Hop leaned in towards Bug and Marnie, “Do we know that guy?”. Bug shrugged, “Never heard of him, but he obviously thinks we do…”. Marnie turned as the locker room opened into the large stadium pitch, walking backward away from the boys onto the pitch, “No idea, but good luck, I’m betting you’re gonna need it!”. 

* * *

“Dammit,” the thought played on a loop through Hilbert’s mind as he raced out of the Budew Drop Inn. He didn’t have time to reflect on last night, even if he had wanted to. As soon as he had woken up that morning, lying facedown on one of the couches in the Inn’s lobby, his watch told him the Opening Ceremony Bug had been talking about started five minutes from when he had woken up. That was four minutes ago, and Hilbert had just managed to throw a mint from the hotel’s lobby into his mouth as he rushed down to the stadium.

“Oh, for Palkia’s sake…” Hilbert groaned as he saw the crowd forming outside the stadium. Hilbert slid his way through the crowd, years of wading through crowds back home allowing him to make it to the stadium’s entrance quickly. 

“Sorry, pal, the ceremony’s already started, you’re gonna have to wait out here,” one of the stadium security guards held a hand out to stop Hilbert as he approached. Hilbert sighed, reaching into his coat, and taking out the small leather book that held his badges and champion medal. 

“Hilbert Black, Unova League Champion, I’m working with one of the trainers, please step aside.”. The guard inspected the badges for a moment, thought for a moment, and shrugged, stepping aside, allowing Hilbert to enter the stadium lobby. 

“Good to know that works in other regions, too,” Hilbert thought to himself. He had no idea whether being a league champion gave him the right to pull rank like that, but nobody seemed to question it when he did. The lobby was completely empty, even the reception desk was void of people standing behind it. 

“Perfect, now let’s see if they’re awake…”. Hilbert tapped the blank screen of his Xtransiever until the device chirped to life, and he scrolled through his contacts until his little sister’s face appeared. 

* * *

Hilda Black nearly leaped over the back of the couch she had been sitting on with Cheren and Bianca when her Xtransceiver sounded her brother’s ringtone. Bianca, pulling her head up out of Cheren’s lap, put her hands up to her mouth worriedly, “Do you think N told him about Saltine?”. Cheren put an arm around Bianca reassuringly, “N wouldn’t tell Hil about his favorite color if you paid him to nowadays, we’re fine.”. 

“Well then, why is he calling?” Hilda asked, “He isn’t exactly the type to just call because he misses us.”. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Cheren reached over and tapped ‘Answer’ on Hilda’s Xtransciever, causing Hilbert’s face to appear on the display. 

“Hey, Spectacles,” Hilbert waved, “Why are you answering Hilda’s Xtransciever?”. 

“I’m here, Cheren commandeered my wrist,” Hilda answered, shifting her arm so Hilbert could see all three of them lounging on the couch. 

“If you’re all there, throw me up on the TV, I want y'all to see this.”. Taking a small cord out from under the TV across from the couch, Hilda plugged the open end into a port on the Xtransciever, and the display appeared on the TV. 

“Where are you, Hil?” Bianca asked, dropping her head back onto Cheren’s lap, “It looks like the entrance to a league gym.”. Turning the Xtransciever around, Hilbert gave a few sweeping shots of the stadium lobby. 

“It kind of is, Bianca, it’s a little confusing, I’ll explain on the way.”. 

“Um, the way where?” Hilda asked, “Also, have you run into N by any chance? He vanished a few days ago, and we were hoping he had gone after you.”. The three trainers watched as Hilbert approached a set of large glass doors, hearing the roaring of a crowd from behind them. 

“I did, he looks about as fine as N can look, but other than reminding me that I’m the worst person he’s ever met, as usual, he didn’t tell me why he came here.”. 

The doors led to a massive stadium, housing dozens of rows of packed seats, looping around a large oval field. Hilbert walked around behind the seats, sitting on a set of tall stools, and placing the Xtransciever, facing the field, on the bar in front of the seats. 

“This,” Hilbert continued, “is Motostoke Stadium, and I’m told we’re just in time for the start of the Galar region’s Gym Challenge.”. Cheren, confused, opened up the laptop sitting on the table nearby the couch, “Gym what now, Hil?”. 

“Challenge, Cheren, think about it like if you could only challenge the gyms in Unova during a set period each year.” 

“It’d certainly be a lot less stressful,” Hilda answered, watching a man in a clean grey suit walk onto the center of the stadium pitch. As the man raised his arms to quiet the crowd, Bianca pointed to the screen, “Who’s the spiffy guy?”. 

“Pokémon League Chairman Rose, he says,” Hilbert answered as the man introduced himself to the crowd. 

“Chairman?” Hilda questioned, “What in Arceus’ name does that mean?”. 

“It means his dad was made of mahogany and his mom had nice armrests,” Bianca giggled. Cheren shifted his laptop from the table to next to him on the couch, reading through blocks of text next to a picture of the suited man. 

“Says here that he handles most of the rules and logistics of the league in that region, and he’s the president of Macro Cosmos, which looks like it basically runs the region.”. 

“I like Bianca’s idea better, and check this out, looks like they’re bringing out the Gym Leaders,” Hilbert commented as seven colorfully dressed figures walked out onto the stadium field. 

“Betcha we can name their types from how they look from up here,” Hilda smirked.

“Alright,” Hilbert responded, “I’ll cover the mic when they introduce them, and we’ll see how many you guys can get.”.

First in the lineup was a large, muscle-bound man, wearing plain green shorts, a tight-fitting white t-shirt, and a large straw hat covering a mop of reddish-pink hair. 

“Grass. Easy.” Cheren answered, receiving a thumbs-up from Hilbert, “Yup, Milo the Fighting Farmer, they’re callin’ him.”

Next came a woman, significantly smaller in stature than Milo, wearing a single blue and black glove, and an orange, white and blue patterned swimsuit. 

“Flying?” Bianca guessed, “It’s gotta be Water,” Hilda offered.

“How d’you figure that?” Cheren asked, “Her belt has a bunch of Dive Balls on them,” Hilda pointed towards the screen, noting the three blue-and-white Pokéballs hanging around the woman’s waist.

“Hilda got it,” Hilbert answered, “Nessa, The Raging Wave, and an excellent taste in Pokémon.”. Hilda rolled her eyes, her brother had held a particular bias for water-type Pokémon ever since Saltine had started his team. 

The four went back and forth for each Gym leader, a grey-haired man Cheren identified as the Fire-type leader, a fit young woman who was revealed to be the Fighting-type leader after false guesses from all four, up until the last gym leader joined the others on the field. 

* * *

Bug had never seen any of the Galar region’s Gym Leaders in person, and yet, as Chairman Rose spoke, he was close enough to hit them with a Pokéball if he threw it hard enough. As Bug counted the line, however, he noticed that the Dark-type leader, Piers, was absent. Bug didn’t have time to consider any reason why, however, as the stadium officer motioned for the trainers to join the Gym Leaders out on the pitch. 

As the trainers stepped out onto the pitch, Bug instinctively walked somewhat slowly, looking around at the stadium surrounding him. He had only a single memory of being in a stadium before, sitting in the crowd with both of his parents, and thinking about how those trainers felt as they walked onto the pitch. Bug walked further out onto the field, and a few of the lined-up Gym Leaders made eye contact with him, giving a wave or a small nod. Bug felt a fire ignite in his chest and burst into a massive grin as he waved to the crowd surrounding him. As he looked out at the stadium, he remembered the story Hilbert had told him as they left Motostoke, about trainers who became champions so quickly after becoming trainers. Bug took a deep breath, and felt a decision get made in his mind, if he was going to be a legend like the Tenners before him… 

“Well then, so be it!”

-End Chapter 11-


	12. Roses and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opening Ceremony comes to a close, Hilbert receives some news from home, and Bug starts to think about what this Gym Challenge has in store for him.

As the trainers began to file off the stadium pitch, Hilbert picked the Xtransciever up off the bar and closed it back around his wrist. 

“Oh, I should probably say before we hang up,” Hilda mentioned, disconnecting her Xtransciever from the TV, and dropping herself back onto the couch, raising her wrist over her face.

“Iris came by today,” Hilbert gritted his teeth at the news. Iris was a trainer back in the Unova region that seemed to have dedicated her entire life to keeping Hilbert and the Elite Four on their toes. Victory Road saw a lot of trainers every day, but only a few got to Cheren, the first of the Elite Four. Even less got to Bianca, and Hilbert could count the trainers that made it to N on his hands. Hilda had only had to hold the door leading to her brother’s chamber against one trainer, which was Iris. 

It was never consistent, sometimes Iris would show up one day, fight through Cheren, Bianca, and N, and then get through almost half of Hilda’s team before going down, then, the next day, she wouldn’t even make it past Cheren. But, Hilbert would argue this wasn’t what made Iris so frustrating, Hilbert had immense respect for Iris as a Pokémon Trainer. The problem was that Iris was insistent on constantly attempting to battle Hilbert whenever the two ran into each other. While Hilbert could appreciate the practice, he shuddered at a memory of going to get coffee with her father, and Unova league Dragon-type Gym Leader, Drayden, turning into a sudden battle with Iris in the middle of a street. As Hilbert stepped back into the lobby of the Motostoke stadium, he sat down on a bench not far from the center of the stadium.

“Did she now? She have somethin’ to say about Victory Road being gated off?”. Hilda tugged at her collar, “She had a few things to say, and we’re all counting our lucky stars that she’s mostly interested in fighting you.”. 

“Ring me if she tries anything,” Hilbert assured, turning to look to see several trainers step out into the lobby, including Bug and Hop. 

“I gotta get goin’, I’ll talk to y’all later,” Hilbert waved to the three strewn on the couch. 

“Please, Arceus, no,” Cheren mocked a pleading expression, causing Bianca to reach up and smack his shoulder with the back of her hand. 

“Bye Hil!” Bianca waved, “Good luck out there, ya big lug,” Hilda smiled, “Not that you’ll need it.”.

“Have I ever?” Hilbert returned, ending the call and rising from the bench, stretching his back as he scanned the growing crowd of trainers.

* * *

Bug took a deep breath as he stepped back into the Motostoke stadium lobby, adjusting the straps of his backpack awkwardly. Hop walked up behind Bug, turning to smile at him, “Bug! We were out on an honest-to-Arceus stadium pitch!”. Bug smiled, “Yeah, my hands are still shaking, I don’t think I’m forgetting that anytime soon.”. 

“Not a half-bad show you guys put on,” Bug turned to see Hilbert walk towards them, still a little asleep, despite the commotion starting to fill the lobby. 

“How good’s the ceremony they put on in your region, Hil?” Hop asked, prompting Hilbert to give a quick chuckle.

“Becoming a trainer back home for me was sorta just waking up one morning, leaving my house, and not coming back,” Hilbert shrugged. 

“That might just be your own lack of grandeur, mate,” Bug turned to see Leon walking into the stadium lobby, flanked by a man in a crisp grey suit. As Leon turned to talk with Hilbert, the man in the suit, who Bug quickly recognized was the Galar Pokémon league chairman, Rose, approached Bug and Hop. 

“So, here are the trainers that I’ve been hearing so much about lately!” Rose said, bending down to look at the two boys.

“Our very own champion’s little brother, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Hop,” Rose reached out a hand, which Hop shook, smiling.

“Hi, Mr. Rose! It’s cool to meet you too! You made these bands all the trainers have got, right?” Hop held up his wrist, showing the Dynamax Band wrapped around it. Rose laughed, “Well, not personally, but yes, I’m proud to say my company, Marco Cosmos, developed almost every piece of technology used by trainers today.”.

“And you must be Bug, then,” Rose reasoned, turning to look at Bug, and standing back up to his full height. 

“Your name has been one I’ve heard quite a few times in the last few days, Mr. Masaru,” Rose tilted his head, and Bug reached up to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

“Uh, all good things, I hope?” Bug offered, to which Rose gave another hearty laugh, “Of course, you’ve certainly made quite a name for yourself, given the odd manner you’ve joined this competition, and your father’s past with this particular event.”.

“Well, uh, yeah, I guess, here’s hoping I live up to it!” Bug stuttered, attempting to brush off the comment about his father. 

“I have every faith that you both will make this a very interesting Gym Challenge indeed!” Rose declared, before glancing down at his beeping watch.

“Oh dear, well, it was a joy speaking to you both, but I have a meeting to run to,” Rose excused himself, walking away from the two boys as Leon and Hilbert finished their conversation. 

“…I’m just thinkin’, at this point, just up and sayin’ it’ll hurt less than any answer you’ll get,” Hilbert advised, causing Leon to awkwardly look all around the stadium lobby before his eyes landed on Bug and Hop. 

“Well! Good talk, Hil, but you and Bug should get going, the first gym is up in Truffield, just a short walk from here,” Leon quickly belted out, causing Hilbert to shake his head, “You can’t keep duckin’ this, man.”.

“I’ll figure it out eventually, Hil, I’m not exactly short on time,” Leon responded, putting on his disguise cap and sunglasses.

“Fine, but I’m not letting this drop!” Hilbert called as Leon strode away, through one of the side doors of the stadium. 

“I’ll get to him eventually…” Hilbert muttered as Bug and Hop approached, “Looks like you guys have a crowd.”. Hilbert gestured to the stadium doors, where the boys could make out the silhouette of a large crowd gathering on either edge of the door. Bug gulped, and Hilbert raised an eyebrow, “Crowds aren’t your thing, kid? Just follow my lead,” Hilbert cracked his knuckles and made his way to the main doors. 

“Just smile and wave, the fans are more scared of you than you are of them,” Hilbert advised. The three made their way out of the stadium, and Bug looked out at the crowd of people forming a path to the west edge of the city. Attempting to maintain a smile, Bug quickly walked through the crowd, making a gesture more resembling shaking out a cramped wrist than a wave. On the opposite side of the crowd, Hilbert stopped for a moment to talk to Bug and Hop. 

“Leon said the first Gym was in Truffield, right? Shouldn’t be too much of a walk…”. 

“Walk?” Hop interrupted, “Oh, right, I completely forgot that walking was the tradition for the Gym Challengers…”. Bug gave Hop an incredulous look, and Hop put his hands up defensively, “Hey, I’ve been thinking mostly about challenging the gyms, getting there just happened to slip my mind, okay?”. Hop pointed back towards Motostoke with his thumb, “I’m gonna go get some food for the road, good luck, mate!”. 

Bug raised his hand towards Hop, “I’ll see you come the Finals, mate,” Hop, smacking Bug’s raised palm, smiled, “We’re rivals, Bug, you’ll be seeing me a lot sooner than that!”. Bug nodded, “Rivals it is then, good luck to you too, Hop,” Hop turned and began to walk back into the city, “Thanks, mate, but here’s hoping I don’t need it.”.

“You need to run into the city for trail food, yourself?” Hilbert asked, and Bug shook his head, “Nope, I’ve got these Groudon-brand trail snacks my Mum put in the bag before I left.”. 

“I’ve heard of those,” Hilbert noted, “Did a few ads for ‘em a couple of years back, those things’ll keep for a few centuries, I bet.”. Bug laughed, “Yeah, the Darkest Day could come a hundred times and those little cookies they’ve got won’t go stale.”. Hilbert leaned his head to one side, “Darkest Day? I think Sonia mentioned that when we were talkin’ about the statue, that’s some Galarian legend, right?”. Bug laughed, “Yeah, it’s this old story about how a couple hundred years ago, this entire region got consumed by some endless darkness.”. Hilbert looked up at the sky, squinting at the gleaming sun, “Awfully bright for eternal darkness…”.

“Yeah, that’s ‘cause some hero with a gleaming sword and shield drove back the darkness before it could spread,” Bug answered. 

“So, does anybody else think the ‘Sword and Shield’ in that story are Pokémon?” Hilbert asked, to which Bug cocked his head, “What do you mean?”. 

“Let’s get walking, and I’ll explain,” Hilbert said, reaching into his pack and pulling out a dried Oran berry. As Hilbert and Bug started to make their way out of the city, Hilbert started fumbling with something in his jacket. 

* * *

“I’ve seen some crazy crap in my day, and most of it, at some point, involved a Pokémon, and I’ve heard a lot of legends that ended up being about Pokémon.”.

“My money’s on that this hero was some trainer who got deemed worthy by some legendary Pokémon that looked like a sword and shield, and they drove the darkness back with them.”.

“So, wait, if that story is about Pokémon…” Bug put a hand up to his chin, looking down at the street turning into a dirt trail, “You said that Tenners get to meet a legendary Pokémon, and that odds are I was one, so…”. Bug looked up at Hilbert, “Do you think I’m, like, some kind of reincarnation of the hero from that story?”. 

“Kinda, but it’s funny that’s how you word it, kid,” Hilbert nodded, starting to pull something out of the inside of his jacket. 

“Why’s that?” Bug asked.

“Well, for one, I think you’re right, you’re gonna be seeing at least one of the Pokémon from that legend before this Gym Challenge ends,” Hilbert responded.

“And for two, I’m pretty certain that the hero from that story is at least partially here, and that it’s the reason you ended up a Tenner.”.

“How can you be so sure?” Bug questioned, “Even if it was my idea, the hero from some story being reborn as me is crazy!”. Hilbert leaned down, and Bug saw him withdraw a small, smooth, black stone from his jacket, faintly glowing with purple light. 

“I’m sure, because you’re traveling with one half of a reincarnated legend as we speak.”

-End Chapter 12-


	13. The First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Opening Ceremony and the city of Motostoke behind them, Bug and Hilbert set their sights on the town of Truffield. As Bug chases the Grass Badge, Hilbert realizes he may need to be more than an entrance pass for the new challenger.

The sun shone down over Route 3, and a gentle breeze rolled over Bug’s face, and he could see the top of Truffield Stadium in the distance. Bug looked further down the path ahead and saw several people wandering around the path. 

“How experienced are you in a Pokémon battle, kid?” Hilbert asked, stopping and narrowing his eyes at the other trainers.

“That one you saw at Professor Magnolia’s is my only real battle alone, why?” Bug asked, and Hilbert pointed down the path towards the wandering trainers. 

“I’m betting these are other trainers, and they’re gonna be looking for a fight if they spot us, so keep your guard up.”. The two continued back down Route 3 but were quickly stopped by a trainer in a maroon coat, who walked in front of Bug and Hilbert, holding out a Pokéball towards Bug. 

“Example,” Hilbert noted, taking a small step back from Bug and the sudden trainer.

“I saw you at the Opening Ceremony, so I’ll bet you’re as aching for a fight as bad I am!” The trainer exclaimed, causing Bug to reach back for the Pokéball on his backpack that held Neptune.

“Uh, sure, let’s go!” Bug returned, stepping back from the trainer, and throwing the Pokéball in his forward, “Neptune, let’s go!”. The trainer released her Pokémon, a small, brown, fox-like Pokémon that Bug didn’t recognize.

* * *

As soon as Neptune appeared in front of Bug, the trainer shouted a command to her Pokémon, “Vulpix! Hit that Sobble with Ember!”. The Vulpix spat a small flame from its mouth, darting into Neptune, and causing them to recoil. 

“Woah, uh, okay…” Bug stammered, trying to think of what to do, his mind slowly began to fill with potential tactics. Healing Neptune may be useful, as another attack might make them too weak to retaliate, but a simple counterattack could end the fight, but what if the Vulpix dodged out of the way, or if the types didn’t match up in his favor? Suddenly, hundreds of thoughts clouded Bug’s mind, causing him to not hear the other trainer calling another attack, “Vulpix! Get them with Quick Attack before they can retaliate!”. 

“Kid! What’s goin’ on?” Bug heard Hilbert call from the sideline of the fight, “You gotta make your move!”. The Vulpix darted forward, causing Bug to break through his arguing thoughts, “Neptune, catch it with Water Gun!”. The Vulpix crashed headlong into Neptune but was shot back by a powerful stream of water flowing from Neptune’s mouth. The Vulpix stood slowly, and the trainer called out again, “Alright Vulpix, let’s try another Ember!”. Once more, a small flame shot from the Vulpix, but Bug was ready.

“Duck around it and knock it out with Pound, Neptune!” He called, and just before the small flame made contact with Neptune, it ducked out of the way and charged the unaware Vulpix. Neptune spun into the Vulpix, slamming their tail into the Vulpix’s side, sending them tumbling backward, and it lay on the ground, no longer moving. 

* * *

“Dang, that just got me more excited,” The trainer complained, returning the unconscious Vulpix and extending a hand to Bug, “Anyways, thanks for a good battle!”. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks…” Bug awkwardly answered, shaking the trainer’s hand. The trainer walked off, and Hilbert approached Bug, an eyebrow raised with concern. 

“You ok, Kid? You sorta blanked out there,” Bug shook his head, “Yeah, I think I’m good, I just thought of too much at once.”. Hilbert gave a low whistle, “Just then? That didn’t happen back in Postwick, are you sure you’re good?”.

“I’m sure,” Bug affirmed, “That was my first fight without someone I had practiced with before.”.

“Practiced?” Hilbert asked, “I thought you just got your first Pokémon from Leon a few days ago.”. Bug returned Neptune to their Pokéball, and pulled out the one that contained Cabin. 

“We used to go into Hop’s yard and practice battling each other, but we never actually used attacks, since we both only had the one Pokémon.”. 

Hilbert nodded, “No wonder you froze up, you don’t know how to call your moves.”.

“What do you mean, ‘call your moves’?” Bug asked as the two started back down Route 3. 

“Here, listen to this, and see if you can tell the difference,” Hilbert rolled his shoulders forward, and lowered his voice, making it sound slightly shaky, “Saltine, uh, let’s try Hydro Pump.”. 

“Versus,” Hilbert continued, straightening his back, raising his chin, and pointing outward defiantly, _“Saltine! Let’s hit ‘em with Hydro Pump!”._

“Confidence?” Bug ventured, and Hilbert nodded, “Bingo, Kid, confidence, critical to keeping a clear head in any battle.”. 

“Tell you what,” Hilbert dropped down and pointed into a patch of tall grass ahead.

“You see that Vulpix up there?” Bug peered into the grass and saw a Vulpix slightly larger than the one he had just battled.

“Try catching it, and constantly remind yourself that you know what you’re doing.”

“But I don’t!” Bug argued, to which Hilbert smiled, “You don’t have to, you just hafta convince the Vulpix you do.”.

“Okay,” Bug slowly began to creep up on the Vulpix, reaching back to the Pokéball that held his Rookidee, Dionysus. Once Bug was close enough, he took a deep breath, then sprung to his feet, throwing Dionysus’ Pokéball towards the Vulpix.

“Dionysus! Let’s go!” Dionysus appeared in a flash of blue light, flapping their wings excitedly. Bug took another breath as the wild Vulpix turned to face Dionysus, “I can do this, I got this, I can do this…”. Raising his chin as Hilbert had shown him, Bug instinctively rolled his shoulders back and clenched one of his hands into a fist, and swept his other arm out from his side.

“Dionysus! Let’s weaken it with Fury Attack!” The Rookidee charged, forward, pecking the wild Vulpix several times with its shiny beak. 

“That’s how you do it, Kid!” Bug heard Hilbert call, “Now keep that posture with the Pokéball!”. Bug gave a nod, and slung his backpack off, quickly retrieving an empty Pokéball, and hurling it at the weakened Vulpix. The ball opened, releasing a beam of bluish light that encased the Vulpix and retracted into the ball as it snapped shut. The ball dropped to the ground, and Bug watched it rattle in the grass, counting out loud, “One… Two… Three!” As he finished, the center button of the ball glowed red, and the Pokéball sounded a small clicking noise. 

“Not a half-bad throw, kid, where’d you learn that?” Hilbert asked, walking up to Bug as he latched the newly-filled Pokéball into the fourth holster on his backpack. 

“Hop and I used to set up old cans on the fence back home and chuck rocks at ‘em, we’d compete to see how many we could get without missing.”. Hilbert grinned, “Well, it clearly worked, you’ve got a serious Pokéball arm on you.”. 

“Whoa, eyes up, kid,” Hilbert warned as Bug looked back towards Dionysus, who was slowly beginning to glow. Bug began to panic, “Uh, Hil? What’s happening, is Dionysus ascending?”. Hilbert laughed, “What? No, they’re evolving, have you never seen a Pokémon evolve before?”. 

“It’s been a week of firsts for me, Hilbert,” Bug answered as Dionysus’s form was obscured by the light, but Bug could make out their silhouette morphing in the light. The light suddenly faded, and Dionysus had grown several feet, their yellow belly had turned light blue, and their wings had grown to be about as long as Bug’s arms. Hilbert gave a low whistle, “Not bad…” As Hilbert held up his Pokédex, Bug fumbled with his phone for a minute before identifying what Dionysus had become.

“Corvisquire, huh?” Hilbert shrugged, “Not bad for your first evolution, I’d say…”.

“Not bad?” Bug asked, “This is something I’d been hoping for since I first knew I could become a trainer!”.

“Wait,” Hilbert frowned, “If you’ve wanted a Pokémon of yours to evolve for that long, why’d you freak out?”

“I didn’t know what evolving actually looked like,” Bug answered, “I didn’t think it would be so… bright.”. 

“Well, scratch it off the list, then, and let’s get goin’, Truffield Stadium isn’t gonna wait for us.”. Bug returned Dionysus to their Pokéball, and the two continued further down Route 3. After several minutes of walking, Bug saw Sonia standing further down the path, who called out to the two as they approached.

“Hey there, Challenger Bug!” She greeted, waving to Bug, “Did you already go and lose Hop, now?” 

“He went back into the city to get some food for the road,” Bug clarified, causing Sonia to nod, “Yeah, that sounds like Hop, you two on your way to Truffield, then?” 

“Assuming this is the path,” Hilbert responded, “Kid’s already getting the hang of bein’ a trainer.”

“They say that Tenners have Pokémon training in their blood, so it figures Bug would pick it up so fast,” Sonia mused. 

“Well, havin’ an amazingly skilled league champion such as myself around doesn’t hurt,” Hilbert grinned, earning a laugh from Sonia. 

“Are you headed down to Truffield too, Sonia?” Bug asked, looking over to the large stadium in the distance. Sonia nodded to Bug, “Indeed I am! There are some structures in that town that I think might tell me a little more about that weird Pokémon you encountered in the Slumbering Weald.”.

“Really? Can we check them out too if we find you there?” Bug asked, “I wanna know what jumped at Hop and me back there, too!”. 

“Of course,” Sonia answered, “It’d only be right, since you’ve gotten the closest to whatever that mystery Pokémon was.”.

“Before you head out, Sonia, I need to talk with you, d’ya have a minute? It’s about Leon,” Hilbert asked. Sonia thought for a moment, but nodded as soon as Hilbert mentioned Leon, “Of course, what’s going on?”. Bug, sensing this conversation wasn’t going to be for him to hear, tapped Hilbert on the shoulder, “I’m gonna go get used to the Vulpix, I’ll just be a little down the path.”. Hilbert turned to Bug and nodded, “Alright, Kid, I’ll just be a second.”. Hilbert waited for a moment until he was sure Bug was out of earshot, “So, what’s this about? Is Leon alright?” Sonia asked, placing a hand on her hip. 

“Leon’s fine. Probably,” Hilbert assured, “You know how I owe you a few answers from the Inn?”. 

“Yeah,” Sonia confirmed, “You’ve had more experience with legendary Pokémon than anybody I’ve ever met, what’s this got to do with Leon?”. 

“Well,” Hilbert awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “I owe Leon some drinks over a bet from a few days back, I was thinking I could catch two Pidove with one ball, you get to catch up with your rival, and Leon gets to stretch his legs a little.”. 

“Hm, That’s not a terrible plan,” Sonia contemplated, “You’re sure you won’t get too drunk to answer my questions?”. 

“Most of my answers are probably going to be barely comprehensible sober, I wouldn’t worry,” Hilbert assured.

“Actually,” Sonia paused, “That gives me an idea myself…” 

“Why does that make me worried?” Hilbert joked.

“Do you know Raihan, this region’s Dragon-Type gym leader?” Sonia asked, causing Hilbert to laugh, “Know? Leon talks about the guy so damn much I feel like I could write a book on ‘im.”.

“Alright, so, has Leon talked to you about any particular concerns about Raihan recently?” Sonia began to pace, and Hilbert could almost see the gears in her head turning.

“Once or twice, but he doesn’t usually like the advice I give him,” Hilbert raised a hand to his chin, pointing a finger at Sonia, “Wait, are you goin’ with this where I think you’re goin’ with this?”

“We’d need some way for him to get his stage presence front and center…” Sonia reasoned.

“Karaoke,” Both Hilbert and Sonia spoke at the same time, and Sonia stopped pacing to pull out her phone.

“There’s a bar up in Hulbury, where the second gym is, that has a karaoke night tomorrow,” She explained. 

“I can get Leon down there, no problem, can you get the rest?” Hilbert asked, the grin on his face widening slightly.

“Already on it, I can text you the rest, here’s my number,” Sonia responded as Hilbert took out his phone to add Sonia’s contact to it and his Xtransciever. 

“Perfect, catch you in Truffield then,” Hilbert slipped his phone back into his pocket as Sonia began to walk down Route 3, “Don’t get the Tenner killed, Mr. Champion,” Sonia advised.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I’m not makin’ any promises,” Hilbert answered, waving to Sonia as she walked around a turn of the path, vanishing from sight. 

Bug was practicing firing off Embers at a nearby tree with the Vulpix as Hilbert approached, “You decided on a name, yet?”. Bug picked up the Vulpix and put it up on his shoulder before returning it to its Pokéball. 

“Aphrodite I think is a good name, right?” Bug walked closer to the tree, looking up at the branches. Hilbert gave a small laugh, “I know a guy who named his Pokémon somethin’ weird like that, where d’you come up with these names?”. 

“They’re from these stories my Mum used to read to me, they were gifts from my family in the Alola Region,” Bug placed both hands on the tree, and began to shake it. Hilbert gave a short nod of approval, “Still need to check Alola off my list, but I hear it’s nice, you lose somethin’ in the tree?”.

“No,” Bug denied, “They’re some loose berries up in this tree I think I can get down.”. Hilbert walked towards the base of the tree, opposite where Bug was standing and cracked his knuckles.

“Stand back a bit, Kid,” Hilbert raised his arms, shifting his position in a way that reminded Bug of martial artists he’d seen on TV, “My Ice-Type gym leader taught me and the Elite Four a few things for self-defense, but a tree’s probably fine, too.”. 

“Wait,” Bug said, concerned, “Shouldn’t you be covering your hands with some-”. Before Bug could finish, Hilbert’s right arm shot forward, striking the trunk of the tree, and causing a few bright pink Pecha berries to fall from the tree. Before Bug could comment to Hilbert, Hilbert immediately stuffed his face into his arm and began swearing rapidly into his jacket. Hilbert pulled his head back up, the knuckles of his right hand now a bright red.

“Yeah, that went a lot better in my head, how much further to Truffield?” He asked, gingerly flexing the fingers on his right hand.

“Doesn’t look far, I can see the stadium from here, see?” Bug pointed out to the circular stadium in the distance.

“Well, lead the way, challenger, no time to waste!” Hilbert gestured for Bug to continue down the path.

“Alright!” Bug exclaimed, taking off down that path at a jog,

“Grass Badge, here I come!”

-End Chapter 13-


	14. Memories and Head Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilbert and Bug venture into Galar Mine #1, the last stop before Truffield, and Hilbert shares a memory from his time as a Trainer. At the end of the mine, Bug's trek for the Grass Badge is halted by a familiar face.

Hilbert looked up at the entrance to the Galar Mine and cursed under his breath. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a Cheri berry, popping one half of the savory fruit into his mouth. 

“Is it safe for humans to eat berries raw like that?” Bug asked as the two stepped into the mine, the cool air making Hilbert zip up his jacket. 

“Eh, probably,” Hilbert shrugged, “So, you got an Escape Rope handy for in here?”. 

“There might be a rope in here…” Bug set down his backpack, rooting through the bag until he found a long braided rope coiled at the bottom of the bag.

“Like this?” Bug asked, showing the rope to Hilbert, whose eyes widened slightly with surprise, “Uh, exactly like that, actually, when’d you pick one of those up?”. Bug tucked the rope back into the bag, “I didn’t, my dad probably had this packed already.”. 

“Sounds like your old man knew what he was doing when he packed that bag,” Hilbert remarked, and Bug’s expression soured slightly, “Yeah, I bet he did…”.

“What do you mean you be- Oh,” The realization caused Hilbert to cut off his question, who inhaled quickly through his teeth. After a moment of awkward silence that seemed to drag on for hours, Bug stood back up, slinging his backpack over his shoulders, “We should keep going.”.

“Right,” Hilbert agreed, “The sooner we get out of this mine, the better.”.

“Bad memories?” Bug asked, causing Hilbert to shake his head, “Nope, just not rea-” Hilbert’s answer was cut off when his head connected with one of the mine’s wooden support beams, knocking off his hat. Hilbert bent down, clutching his forehead with both hands, and Bug could hear muttered swearing before Hilbert took a deep breath in, and righting himself.

“I’m okay,” Hilbert stated bluntly, “Just not really the right height for mines, didja see where my hat landed?”. Bug scanned the ground of the mine and quickly spotted the black and white cap Hilbert had been wearing. 

“It’s here, Hil,” Bug answered, picking up the hat and handing it to Hilbert, “Hey, can I ask you something?”. Hilbert placed the cap back on his head, covering his shaggy brown hair, “Shoot.”.

“I remember when Hop and I were reading about N in Motostoke, his hat in his league picture looked a lot like yours, why’s that?”. Hilbert smiled, putting a hand up to his chin, “Now that’s a story…”.

* * *

“Alright, so, a long while back, N was even less friendly than he was when you saw him in Motostoke Stadium.”. 

Bug thought about how the first thing he had ever heard N say was a jab at Leon’s height and wondered how he could’ve been less friendly.

“And because of some weird fate-slash-destiny crap that I still don’t completely get, I kept running into this not-nice N wherever I went.”. 

As Hilbert told his story, Bug started to balance on one of the minecart tracks along the path.

“Now there’s this city in Unova called Nimbasa city, it’s like if you built a city inside a theme park, and every Christmas they deck out the whole city for the holiday.”.

“I was headed through Nimbasa with some friends and my sister, and, like clockwork, I ran into N.”. Hilbert made a dismissive gesture, “I’ll spare you the details, but I gave him this scarf I had bought as a little Christmas present, since the shirts he wore everywhere were so thin.”.

“And when I hand him the scarf, he gives me a look like I just grew a second head, ‘cause the guy’s never heard of Christmas before! Can you imagine?”.

Bug felt a small pang of sympathy for N, thinking about what kind of parent doesn’t have Christmas with their kid.

“Now, I explain it to him, and back then, he only ever really had one expression, so I couldn’t tell if he got it, until like, two days later.”.

“Some Team Plasma Grunts jump me and my sister, but instead of fighting us, they hand me a box, all wrapped up like a present, so I open it, and it’s this hat, and it’s got a note with something like, ‘Like this, Hilbert?’”. Bug laughed, echoing through the mineshaft the two were walking down, “So that hat’s some reminder of you teaching N what Christmas is?”. 

“Sorta,” Hilbert confirmed, “I think of it as a symbol of every time I’ve had to show N how the world works, despite him probably being a helluva lot smarter than me.”. 

Bug and Hilbert rounded a corner, but Hilbert quickly ducked back, gesturing for Bug to step back.

“There’s another trainer up ahead, see ‘im?” Hilbert asked, pointing around the corner.

Bug leaned around the corner and saw that the proud trainer with the purple coat was standing at the end of the mineshaft, blocking the exit of the mine.

“I know that trainer,” Bug whispered to Hilbert, “He was talking all high and mighty to me, Hop, and Marnie back in Motostoke.”. 

“Alright, well let’s knock him down a few pegs, eh?” Hilbert grinned at Bug, “Remember, confidence in yourself and your Pokémon wins battles.”. 

“Got it,” Bug nodded, taking a deep breath, and stepping around the corner.

* * *

“Stop there,” The trainer commanded as Bug stepped around the corner, “Any trainer coming this way is in for a beating from my Pokémon.”. 

“I’m headed this way, whether you like it or not,” Bug returned, beginning to walk towards the trainer.

“Oh? You’re approaching me?” The trainer questioned, “Despite my warning, you’re still coming closer?”

“I can’t wipe the floor with your team and get to the first gym without getting closer,” Bug answered, drawing Cabin’s Pokéball from its holster. 

“Well then, come as close as you like,” The haughty trainer drew a Pokéball from his jacket, “Let me show you why I, Bede, have been granted the honor of conquering this challenge by Chairman Rose himself!”.

The trainer threw his Pokéball forward, Bug slung his towards near where his foe’s Pokémon would land, and his Wimpod appeared in a flash of light.

On Bede’s side, a Solosis hovered just above the ground, and Bug called out to Cabin as soon as it appeared on the field. 

“Cabin! Blind ‘em with Sand Attack!” The Wimpod scuttled forward, and a large cloud of sand flowed from around Cabin, rushing forward and settling around the Solosis, which closed its eyes from the dust.

“A lucky strike…” Bede muttered, “Enigma! Confusion!”. The Solosis vibrated for a moment, before releasing a small ball of glowing energy that struck the wall of the mine, missing Cabin completely. Bug smiled, “Cabin! Before it can see again, wipe it out with a Struggle Bug!”. Cabin again charged the Solosis, leaping up and slamming its full body into the Solosis. Bede shot a glare at Bug as the Solosis dropped down to the ground, unconscious, “Hm, I just figured I should give your Pokémon a moment to shine, but no longer, Ego, Come on!”. 

A Gothia appeared as Bede’s next Pokémon, and Bug quickly retrieved Cabin as it came out, reaching for Dionysus’ Pokéball, releasing the Corvisquire, but Bede’s command came out first. 

“Ego, shoot down that Corvisquire with Psybeam,” As dark purple energy gathered around the Gothia’s head, Bug called out to the Rookidee.

“Dionysus, weave around and Pluck them from the side!” As a beam of energy shot from the Gothia, Dionysus shot into the air, before rapidly diving down and striking the Gothia with a glowing beak. As Dionysus flew back to Bug’s side of the battlefield, the Gothia dropped down from the unexpected attack, and Bede returned it, gritting his teeth as he reached for his final Pokémon. Bug swapped out Dionysus for Neptune, the Sobble looking around the battlefield, somewhat confused.

“Very well, enough games, Cerebella! Finish this,” Bede’s last Pokémon, a Hatenna, appeared in a flash of blue light.

“Neptune!” Bug commanded as soon as the Pokémon came out, “Let’s hit ‘em with Water Gun!” a stream of water erupted from the Sobble’s mouth, impacting the center of the Hatenna’s body, but it withstood the attack.

“Pitiful, Cerebella, strike that one down with Confusion, properly this time,” another ball of energy shot from the Hatenna, slamming into Neptune, knocking the Pokémon off-balance.

“Crap, Neptune, tag out!” Bug unholstered Aphrodite, his newly-caught Vulpix, and tossed it out as he returned Neptune. 

“Cerebella, take that Vulpix down with Round before it can attack!” Bede ordered, and the Hatenna released a piercing song that forced Bug to cover his ears. Once the sound cleared, however, his Vulpix was still standing, and Bug quickly gave his command. 

“Aphrodite! We got this! Hit it with Quick Attack!”. The Vulpix lunged forward, striking the Hatenna with its paw, sending it flying backward, before dropping down, unconscious.

* * *

“Hm, How… unexpected,” Bede returned his fallen Pokémon to its ball, before locking eyes with Bug.

“You’re more able than I anticipated,” Bede remarked as Bug returned Aphrodite, “Uh, thanks?”.

“No matter,” Bede continued, “I know how you fight now, the next time we battle, you will need more than blind luck.”. 

“So… does that make us rivals?” Bug asked. Bede scoffed at the question, “‘Rivals’ implies we are close enough in skill to challenge one another, and as the Chairman’s chosen trainer, we are on vastly different levels.”. 

“Then why’d you lose?” Bug asked, attempting to mimic Hilbert ’s grin, causing Bede to roll his eyes.

“My skill in battle was honed with actual trainers, so I was naturally unprepared for a trainer who had no proper technique to speak of.”. 

“Uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy,” Bug heard Hilbert’s voice come from behind him, “You got your fight and the kid won, move it.”. As Hilbert walked up from behind Bug, Bede pointed at Hilbert, suddenly recognizing him.

“Chairman Rose has told me about you, Hilbert Black, you’ve bent the rules of the Gym Challenge to allow this amateur to participate, even though he lacks the proper skill and training.”.

“I’m not asking a second time,” Hilbert’s gaze morphed to mimic the deadly glare of his Samurott, and Bug instinctively looked away, towards Bede. Bede’s haughty expression wavered for a moment, before quickly returning to his proud posture, “Hm, I’ve wasted enough time here,” Bug noticed that despite the pride in Bede’s expression, he wouldn’t meet Hilbert’s gaze. Bede quickly turned and strode out of the mine. 

“Sorry about that,” Hilbert’s expression quickly returned to the strange mix of tired and friendly that Bug was used to. 

“I can’t stand trainers like him, at least people like Leon have a right to act all high and mighty,” Hilbert reached into his bag and pulled out a bright pink bottle.

“Neptune took a nasty hit there, bring him out, willya?” Bug reached back and released Neptune, but jumped back as Neptune was wreathed in a bright glow similar to the one Dionysus had not long ago.

“Hil! Neptune’s evolving!” Hilbert stood, placing the bottle back into his bag, “Nice, this is one I need to document for the professor.”. Hilbert held up his Pokédex as the glow around Neptune vanished, and the Sobble was replaced with a taller and slightly darker-colored Pokémon, with green hands and feet and a fin bent over its head that gave the impression of hair covering one eye.

“Drizzile?” Hilbert read the display of his Pokédex incredulously, “I’m glad you gave it a nickname, kid, I don’t think I could take it seriously if that's what you called it.”. Bug stepped out of the mine, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the sun. As his sight returned, Bug saw the town of Truffield had been waiting for them on the other side of the mine. 

“Huh,” Bug heard Hilbert shrug as he stepped out of the mine behind him, “I figured there’d be more of a walk after the mine, but this works too.”. Bug rooted through his bag, retrieving a large and flat gold ring on a thin silver chain. 

“What’s with the chain?” Hilbert asked as Bug wrapped the chain around his neck, letting the ring drop down the rest on his chest. 

“All the Gym Badges slot together to make one whole badge, and my dad measured out the ring here to fit the whole badge,” Bug answered, holding up the ring at the end of the chain. Hilbert cupped his hands leisurely around the back of his head.

“Well, then let’s see about earnin’ that first piece.”.

-End Chapter 14-


	15. The Fighting Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Truffield, Bug and Hilbert are introduced to the local gym leader, and a local landmark gives Hilbert and Sonia an opportunity for more scheming. Inside the Truffield Gym, Bug faces down the first challenge of his career as a trainer, and Hilbert discovers the purpose of the Dynamax bands.

Bug looked down that short path that made up Route 4 and smiled at the sight of the Truffield just ahead. Picking up his pace, Bug started down the hill that led down to the Gym. Near the base of the hill, Bug heard Hilbert call from behind him, “Kid, heads up!”. Bug whirled around just a second too late, as a Wooloo rolling down the hill behind him suddenly crashed into him, sending Bug tumbling down to the dirt path.

“Kid, you alright?” Hilbert ran down the hill to where Bug had landed, kneeling down for a closer look at him.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine,” Bug assured Hilbert, rubbing his hip where the Wooloo had run into him, “Did you see where the Wooloo came from?”.

“He’s one of mine, I’m afraid,” A calm voice answered from further up the hill, Bug looked up from the dazed Wooloo and saw a large man in a broad sun hat and green league uniform walking down the hill. 

“Are you okay? You took that Tackle head-on…” The man asked as Bug strained to see the man’s face past the sun shining down in the same direction.

“Say…” As the man reached a level on the hill parallel to Bug and Hilbert, Bug quickly recognized him as Milo, Truffield’s Gym Leader, and master of Grass-Type Pokémon. 

“You’re a Gym Challenger, right?” Milo asked, and Bug nodded, “Yeah, I’m Bug, here to get the first gym badge from you, Milo!”. Milo gave a hearty laugh that made Bug smile too. 

“Well, I’m excited to see you there, Bug!” Milo picked up the Wooloo standing near Bug and hoisted it over his shoulder.

“Now, I better get this guy back to the gym, enjoy Truffield, challenger!” Milo started walking down the hill, turning to wave with his free hand as he walked away.

“Is he carrying that Wooloo with one arm?” Hilbert asked, giving a low whistle, “Well if that’s the gym, might as well- eh?”. Hilbert suddenly stopped talking, jerking his leg up, and Bug glanced around to see a Yamper standing under Hilbert’s leg, barking up at him.

“Hey, I think that’s Sonia’s Yamper,” Bug crouched down to pet the Yamper as Hilbert stepped back, scanning the horizon, “D’you think it’s trying to lead us somewhere?”.

“Only one way to find out,” Bug stood, and the Yamper quickly scurried off to a path to the west of the gym. Following the barking Pokémon, Bug and Hilbert spotted Sonia waving to them in the distance.

* * *

“Thanks for tracking them down, Static!” Sonia reached down and pet the Yamper as Bug and Hilbert walked up to meet her. 

“Long time no see, Prof,” Hilbert joked, and Sonia smiled, “Hey, Trainers!”. Sonia turned to face the large hill behind her, bearing a strange sort of carving.

“I want you guys to check this out, if I stare at this glyph any longer I’m gonna go mad,” Sonia sat down on a nearby bench, rubbing her face with her hands. Bug stepped up to the wooden railing of the hill, cocking his head as he observed the bizarre glyph. 

The carving depicted some kind of large, bipedal creature, towering over several, smaller, humanoid figures. As Bug studied the glyph, he held up the Dynamax band around his wrist, while Hilbert dropped down on the bench next to Sonia, who seemed to be slowly falling asleep.

“That bad?” Hilbert asked Sonia, causing her to jerk her head up, “Hm? Oh, yeah, Gran’s been running me ragged since she heard about what happened in the Slumbering Weald.”.

“Any luck, at least?” Hilbert leaned back against the bench, and Sonia buried her face in her palms. 

“Nope, the books back at the lab are all we’ve got, and most of them are fairy tales. It’s why I’ve been so anxious to talk to you, you probably know more about Legendary Pokémon than anyone in the region.”. Hilbert scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, well, I can’t say I’ll be much help if I’m honest…”. Sonia pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Well, either way, you’re not getting out of answering my questions, Raihan’s already down for drinks, have you heard from Leon?”. 

“Not yet, I was gonna text him while the kid was challenging the gym,” Hilbert answered, “I can’t imagine he’d say no to gettin’ drinks with us three, though…”. 

“His former rival, his top gym leader, and his best friend, he better show up,” Sonia laughed, and Hilbert grinned, “I just hope it doesn’t get too awkward…”. 

“How could it? Leon’s like a big, happy Yamper with no shame,” Sonia smiled warmly, and Hilbert nervously exhaled, “Hoo boy, if only you knew…”. Sonia gave a curious look to Hilbert, who rapidly shifted his gaze to avoid eye contact, “Knew what?”

“Well… Uh… Y’see, Sonia…” Hilbert stammered as Bug walked up to the bench the two were sitting on, sheepishly rubbing his arm. 

“Sorry, Sonia, that glyph is mostly nonsense to me, other than it looking like some kind of early form of Dynamax…”.

Hilbert quickly shot up from the bench, ushering Bug away from the observation area the three were on, “Well, that’s a shame, kid, let’s get goin’, the gym won’t come to us!”. 

“Wait, Hey! Get back here, Hil!” Sonia yelled as Bug and Hilbert ducked down the hill, into the Truffield Stadium lobby.

* * *

The Truffield Stadium lobby was packed with people, and Bug pulled his gray wool hat lower over his head as a few turned to look at him and Hilbert. Hilbert shook his head, leaning down and whispering through Bug’s hat, “What’d I tell ya, Kid? Confidence makes champions, you gotta learn to face crowds like this.”. Bug gulped, lifting his hat, and attempting a friendly wave to some of the observers, but faltering as he noticed more people turn to look at him.

“Not a bad start, Kid, we’ll work on that more later, for now…” Hilbert straightened his back, “Let’s see if I can draw this attention off ya.”. Hilbert put on an incredibly photogenic smile, tucking his shaggy brown hair behind his ears, and puffing out his chest slightly, and Bug immediately felt every single eye on him shift to Hilbert, who was suddenly swaggering through the stadium lobby with a proud stance that made Bug think of Leon. Eventually, the two reached a stadium attendant who waved as they approached.

“Hi! Are you two gym challengers?” The attendant asked, and Hilbert shook his head, “Nope, just the kid,” and Bug recognized that Hilbert’s voice had become more pronounced, and sounded almost identical in tone to Leon’s voice.

“Excellent!” The attendant smiled at Bug, “If you could just give me your name, we’ll get you on your way to your first Gym!”. Bug nodded, “Um, I’m Bug Masaru,” the attendant looked down at the device in her hands, and frowned for a split second. 

“Now, this can’t be right…” The attendant muttered, confused, “It says here that your endorsement came from-”. Hilbert pulled the wallet with his gym badges and champion medal, finishing the attendant’s sentence, “Unova League Champion Hilbert Black? I know, it’s crazy.”.

“Oh!” The attendant gasped, looking more closely at Hilbert, “Um, my apologies, Mr. Black, I didn’t recognize you!”. Hilbert waved a hand dismissively, “Yeah, that happens a lot, but now that you have…” Hilbert gestured to Bug.

“Yes, of course,” The woman smiled at Bug, “Go put on your challenge uniform, and we’ll get you on your way, Mr. Masaru!”.

“I’ll keep an eye out for ya in the stands, Kid,” Hilbert waved to Bug as he turned to walk into the stadium locker room, and quickly changed into his uniform.

After he had changed, the attendant led Bug to a large set of double doors, and he walked down a set of stairs, leading to a massive hallway that looked almost like a stretched-out ranch. Bug noticed that a massive barricade of straw blocked Bug from going any further, and the area in front of him was scattered with bleating Wooloo. 

* * *

“Hello, Challenger!” A peppy voice greeted from behind Bug, making him jump. Bug turned and saw a man dressed in a stadium uniform approach him. 

“I’m this gym’s referee,” the man introduced, “and before you can challenge Milo, you’ll have to complete this Gym Mission!”. The referee waved his hand towards the field of wandering Wooloo, “To complete this Gym Mission, you’ll have to herd these Wooloo up against three straw barriers!”. 

“Once you knock down all three barriers, you’ll be ready to take on Milo for the Grass Badge!” The referee exclaimed. Bug took a step back as the referee exited the room.

“Okay… Wooloo herding, shouldn’t be too hard,” Bug reasoned to himself, slowly approaching the nearest Wooloo. Bug pushed slightly on the side of the Wooloo, which continued to chew on the grass below it. 

“Uh… git, go on, now,” Bug nervously shoved the Wooloo, causing it to slowly topple over onto its side. The Wooloo stood back up and suddenly knocked into Bug, knocking him off his feet.

“Ow! Son of a-” Bug shouted, biting back one of the expletives he heard from Hilbert in the mine, and looked up to notice the Wooloo scurry away from him.

“Oh, loud noises. I probably should’ve guessed that,” Bug sheepishly admitted to the empty field. Bug pushed himself to his feet, looking around the field at the Wooloo.

“Let’s hope nobody saw that…” Bug mumbled, “Now, let’s get you guys moving!” Bug announced to the field of uninterested Wooloo. 

“Come on now, go!” Bug yelled, throwing his hands up into the air, and the twenty Wooloo out on the field looked up to stare at Bug. Feeling a surge of energy, Bug began to step towards the Wooloo, continuing to shout.

“Hey! Come on, let’s go!” As Bug approached, the Wooloo began to run in the same direction as him, trying to escape the shouting.

“Huh, this is easier than I thought…” Bug started to clap his hands, and the Wooloo quickly gathered around the large straw barrier blocking the rest of the field. All the panicking Wooloo pressed up against the barrier, and the straw quickly gave way to the wave of wool. Bug stepped past the gate and stared down the next field, at a slightly larger straw barrier, “One down, two to go…”. 

* * *

Hilbert found a seat near the back of the stadium, at first trying to find a spot where he wouldn’t be recognized, but quickly realized that wouldn’t be a problem. The Pokémon League in the Galar region seemed to be the limit of the people’s knowledge, to the point where Hilbert wondered if they knew other regions trained Pokémon at all. Even though being able to walk around without getting mobbed was certainly relaxing, some small part of Hilbert was disappointed that he hadn’t even drawn a second glance since he had arrived here.

Glancing up at the screen above the pitch, Hilbert winced as he watched Bug get knocked to the ground by a Wooloo.

“Pick yourself up, Kid, nobody saw that…” Hilbert reassured the screen as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and typed out a message to Leon. 

//Yo//

Hilbert waited for a second, considering whether this stadium had a snack stand, before his phone buzzed with a response.

\\\Yo, what’s up?\\\

Hilbert thought for a second, trying to remember the plan he and Sonia had made.

//U busy right now?//

\\\Chillin in the office, you?\\\

Hilbert saw a picture pop up under Leon’s response, showing an image of Leon lounging at a fancy desk. 

//Watchin the tenner do the first gym//

\\\how’s he doin?\\\

//just got wiped out by a wooloo//

\\\lol, maybe my championship is safe after all.\\\

Hilbert chuckled, looking back up at the large stadium screen, which showed Bug now leading a large flock of Wooloo down the field. His phone buzzed again, and Hilbert turned away from the screen. 

\\\so what’s up? finally ready to hold up your end of the bet?\\\

Hilbert saw someone glance over his shoulder at the picture of Leon, and Hilbert made a dismissive gesture, “It’s not him.”.

//ye, karaoke bar up in hulbury tmrw?//

\\\i’m down, anything i should worry abt?\\\

//owe sonia some answers, she’s gonna drop by to interrogate me.//

Hilbert saw Bug’s wave of Wooloo knock down the second straw barrier, and charge towards the third and final barrier.

\\\great. Next you’ll say you’re inviting raihan too.\\\

//well, not me specifically…//

The last barrier came down, and the stadium erupted in cheers as Bug stepped out onto the pitch to meet Milo. Hilbert set his phone on his leg to clap as the two stepped away from each other, drawing their Pokémon. His phone vibrated again, and Hilbert could hear the disbelief in Leon’s message.

\\\you’re joking\\\

//just roll with it bro, we’ll sing that one kantonese rock song u love//

\\\…fine, but i’m deflecting any relationship questions to you\\\

//deal//

Hilbert tucked his phone back into his pocket, and focused his eyes on Bug and Milo’s battle, and was surprised by how calm Bug looked.

* * *

Bug was freaking out. The Gym Mission was easy once Bug figured it out, but now that he was squaring off against Milo himself, he was sure he was about to pass out. Bug nervously threw out Aphrodite’s Pokéball, and as the Vulpix appeared, Bug desperately tried to steel himself for Milo’s first Pokémon. One of Milo’s two Ultra Balls came off the holsters on his legs, and he released a small Pokémon that made Bug think of a pepper with a large yellow flower on top of it. 

“Gossifleur! Let’s open this with a Rapid Spin!” Milo called, and the small Pokémon in front of him charged Aphrodite, kicking up the grass of the pitch as it spun. Bug winced as the attack connected with Aphrodite, but the Vulpix didn’t go down as the Gossifleur returned to its side. Bug noticed the Gossifleur looked dizzy as it returned, and Bug called his move as fast as he could, “Aphrodite! Quick Attack before it can get steady!”.

The Vulpix lunged forward, striking the Gossifleur and sending it tumbling backward. Gossifleur stood again, and Milo smiled as the Pokémon returned to their positions on the pitch.

“Not bad! Now, Gossifleur, let’s try Magical Leaf!”. The Flowering Pokémon shook its small head, releasing several glowing leaves that darted towards Aphrodite.

“Aphrodite, get out of the way!” Bug called, but as the Vulpix darted to the side, the leaves changed course in midair and struck Aphrodite in the side. 

“Dammit,” Bug muttered to himself, reaching out and returning Aphrodite, “Dionysus, your turn!”. Bug yelled out his command as soon as the Corvisquire unfurled its wings, “Dionysus, hit ‘em with Fury Attack!”. Dionysus screeched, shooting up into the air before diving down like a bullet at the Gossifleur, jabbing the small Pokémon with its beak.

The Gossifleur dropped down, unconscious, and as Dionysus returned to Bug’s side of the battlefield, Milo returned his fallen Pokémon and retrieved his other Ultra ball from its holster. The crowd in the stadium began to cheer louder, and Bug started to remember something important about the Gyms. Milo released his second Pokémon, one that looked like a ball of cotton to Bug, and as Milo’s Dynamax band started to glow, he remembered what it was about Galar’s gyms that made him so nervous. 

“Oh, crap…” Bug mumbled as Milo tapped the stone on his Dynamax band, returning his second Pokémon, and throwing the now-glowing Pokéball behind him.

The Gym shook as Milo’s Dynamaxed Pokémon appeared behind him, and the crowd surrounding them cheered as Bug felt his stomach drop to his shoes.

* * *

Hilbert had been excitedly watching the battle since he had sat down, but as the cheering of the crowd swelled, Hilbert got confused. It seemed to him that Milo had just released his second Pokémon, and then quickly returned it. Before he could pull out his phone to look up what had happened, however, the stadium shook, and a massive version of the Pokémon Milo had just returned appeared behind him. The crowd exploded, and Hilbert quickly pinched his arm to make sure what was happening was real. After ensuring he wasn’t seeing things, Hilbert threw his arms out in confusion, 

“What the _FUCK?_ ”

-End Chapter 15-


	16. One Badge Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring down Milo's Dynamaxed Eldegoss, Bug must fight to ensure his first Gym Battle doesn't end up as his last. Hilbert takes some time to check in on a fellow champion, and Leon starts to consider what Hilbert has planned for him in Hulbury.

Bug hadn’t thought this through. As Milo’s Dynamaxed Eldegoss towered over both trainers, Bug thought about how he could have forgotten about the one thing that people loved the most about watching Gym Battles. While Bug was considering sprinting out of the stadium and never showing his face in the Galar region again, Dionysus gave him a determined look. 

“What?” Bug asked, gesturing up to the massive Pokemon behind Milo, “You can’t fight that thing!”. The Corvisquire flapped its wings, and as Dionysus left the ground, Bug remembered a critical rule of Dynamaxing.

“Run out the clock…” He muttered to himself, “Dionysus!” he called. 

“Keep it busy while it’s Dynamaxed, then we can take it out!” Bug could swear he saw Dionysus nod its feathered head, as it took off into the sky of the stadium. 

“Eldegoss!” Bug heard Milo call, “Whip ‘em with Max Overgrowth!”. The crowd roared as the Eldegoss touched the ground with its leaves, and massive vines shot from the ground, towards where Dionysus was flying. Bug watched where the Raven Pokemon was flying nervously, as it ducked and weaved between most of the onslaught of vines. However, the vines were unexpectedly quick, and Bug cringed as a few struck Dionysus. Reaching to return Dionysus, Bug noticed that Dionysus hadn’t hit the ground, and looked up to see the Corvisquire still flapping in midair, glaring at its massive foe.

“Impressive!” Milo complemented, “But can you handle this? Max Strike, Eldegoss!”. As Milo called the move, Bug noticed that the Eldegoss paused for a moment before drifting back for its next attack.

“Being that big must be exhausting…” Bug quietly reasoned, before calling up to Dionysus. 

“Dionysus! Fly high and get ready, hit it with Pluck once it passes by!”. The Eldegoss charged where Dionysus was flying like a runaway boulder. Dionysus shot into the air, but the forty-foot Cotton Bloom Pokemon managed to catch Dionysus’s talons with the top of its head. As Dionysus tumbled in the air, the Eldegoss sluggishly began to slow its charge and trudge back to its side of the stadium. 

“Now Dionysus! Pluck it with all you’ve got!”. The Corvisquire clumsily righted itself in the air, and dove down at the turned-away Eldegoss like a missile, catching right in the back of its small green head. Bug watched the Eldegoss stumble back to its side of the area, and spotted Milo give a beaming smile.

“Attacking a Dynamaxed Pokemon with a normal one? You’ve got guts, Trainer!” Milo dramatically gripped the brim of his straw hat, “But you haven’t seen our strongest move!”.

“Max Overgrowth…” Bug didn’t notice Milo’s voice trailing off as he called his move, only being able to focus on Dionysus weaving through the mess of vines.

“Now, Dionysus! Get low and hit them again!” Bug watched as Dionysus dove down to the ground and began to speed towards the Dynamaxed Eldegoss near the ground of the stadium. 

“…Variation!” Bug heard Milo call, and as Bug looked up, he saw that all the vines hanging in the air coiled towards the ground, cocooning around the Eldegoss. The Corvisquire tried to pull up, but couldn’t move fast enough, Bug gritted his teeth as Dionysus plowed into the vine barrier, and dropped limply to the ground, unconscious.

“Not bad, trainer, but you can’t beat a Dynamaxed Pokemon without one!” Milo advised, and Bug smiled as he returned Dionysus.

“Yeah, but lucky for me…” Bug pointed to the receding vines, which began to reveal a shrinking ball of light, “You’re all out of Dynamaxed Pokemon.”. The light cleared, and Bug reached for his third Pokeball as the reverted Eldegoss returned to standing in front of Milo, seemingly still hurting from its fight with Dionysus. 

“Neptune!” Bug called as the Drizzile appeared in front of him, “Let’s do it!”.

“Alright, Trainer!” Milo smiled as the crowd around them cheered, “Let’s see if you can dodge this! Eldegoss, hit that Drizzile with Magical Leaf!”. The Gossifleur shook out a volley of glowing leaves, and Bug yelled out to Neptune, “Duck around those leaves and return with Water Gun, Neptune!”. Neptune attempted to dash to the side of the leaves, but Bug watched as the leaves again pivoted in midair, slashing Neptune as they flew by, halting the Drizzile’s attempt to counterattack. 

“Crap,” Bug muttered, “So much for dodging these moves…”. Neptune limped back in front of Bug, and Bug reached out to return the Drizzile, “Can’t risk you going down yet, Neptune…”. As Bug thought about releasing Cabin, he had an idea, reaching for his wounded Vulpix.

“Aphrodite! Time to end this!” Bug called as he released the Vulpix, still injured from Milo’s previous Pokemon. Milo pointed out towards Bug and Aphrodite, “Type advantage won’t help you here, Trainer, Eldegoss, let’s try Leafage!”. As a crowd of red and yellow leaves gathered around Eldegoss, Bug spoke a short prayer to himself, “Dear Arceus please work…”.

“Aphrodite! Ember through those leaves!” The Vulpix spat a small flame, and the leaves surrounding the Gossifleur shot forward. Bug braced for the leaves to knock out Aphrodite, but saw that as the leaves passed through the flame, they dissolved to ash before they could injure the Vulpix. Bug pumped his fist, taking a deep breath and quickly calling his next command, “Aphrodite, use Quick Attack before it recovers!”.

Aphrodite dashed forward, and struck the open Eldegoss with both front paws, sending it tumbling backward before dropping to the ground, unconscious.

Milo returned the Eldegoss and began to walk back to the center of the pitch. Bug reached out, returning Aphrodite, and tried to contain his swelling excitement as he joined Milo in the center of the stadium. 

“Congratulations, Trainer!” Milo reached out his hand, holding a small piece of bronze, embossed with the design of a green leaf. 

“As proof of your victory, it’s my honor to award you the Grass Badge!”. Bug felt a rush up his arm as he reached out to shake Milo’s hand, and Milo tilted his hand to drop the badge into Bug’s hand as he let go.

* * *

Later, after Bug had finished changing back out of his Gym Uniform, he held up the large gold ring, finding the slot for the Grass Badge. 

Sliding in the Grass Badge, Bug slung his backpack over his shoulders and walked out of the locker room into the stadium lobby. 

Hilbert sat down in the stadium lobby, rubbing his temples, still trying to comprehend what he had seen. Bug had won, Hilbert knew that, but the more he thought about the giant Pokemon Milo had used, the more questions he had for Leon. A murmur from the crowd in the lobby drew Hilbert’s attention away from his questions, however, as he saw Bug enter the stadium lobby, immediately turning the head of every person there. As Hilbert stood and walked over to meet Bug, he heard snippets of conversation from spectators he passed by, seemingly discussing the battle, and whatever impressive feat Bug had accomplished. 

When Hilbert made it to Bug’s side, he could tell that Bug was antsy to get out of the spotlight, staring directly at him, desperately trying to avoid looking at any of the people who had watched the battle. 

“Nice fight, Kid,” Hilbert complimented, and started walking through the gathered fans to the doors. 

“Wait up a second, Trainer!” Hilbert turned to see Milo waving down Bug, holding a folded uniform, and a small disc Hilbert recognized as a TM. Hilbert gestured with his head for Bug to talk to Milo, “Time to accept the fruits of your victory, Kid.”. Bug nodded, walking up to Milo and scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“Uh, yeah, Milo?” Bug asked, and Milo handed him a folded Gym Challenge Uniform that Bug noticed mirrored Milo’s uniform almost exactly. 

“This is a replica of the Truffield Gym trainer uniform, think of it as a more prominent display of your success!”. Bug nodded, glancing down at the folded uniform as he removed his bag from one shoulder to store it, he noticed the small disc placed on top. 

“Uh, what’s this?” Bug held up the disc as he tucked the uniform into his bag.

“That’s a Technical Machine, kid,” Bug heard Hilbert inform as he strolled up to the side of Bug and Milo, “It’s a way to teach Pokemon new moves it wouldn’t know otherwise.”. 

“You’re a trainer, too?” Milo asked, causing Hilbert to pull out his badges and show them to Milo, chuckling, “That’s a way to put it, yeah.”.

“Wait just a minute…” Milo narrowed his eyes at Hilbert , before quickly pulling back into a cheery smile, “You’re Leon’s Unovan friend Hil, right?”. Hilbert nodded, returning his badges to his coat, “Bingo, about time somebody recognized me.”. Milo pointed at Bug and Hilbert , his smile growing wider, “You guys should hurry down to Hulbury, the next Gym’s down there, plus I want to see how Nessa reacts when you guys show up!”.

Hilbert leaned slightly towards Bug, “Remind me what type Gym Leader Nessa is?”. 

“Uh, water?” Bug answered, and, remembering N’s warning, mentally prepared himself to trek for Hulbury alone. Hilbert’s face lit up, and Bug was taken aback by how much more alive Hilbert looked, the exhaustion from the trip to Truffield and lingering jet lag lifting from his face. 

“Hulbury’s a way shorter trip from here than Motostoke is, so you two can still probably make it if you take a rest here,” Milo pointed to the doors of the stadium, “There’s an inn you guys can rest in by the Pokemon center for the night.”. Hilbert gave a thumbs-up, “Thanks for the tip.”.

“Good luck, Trainer Bug!” Milo called as the two turned to leave the stadium, and Bug flinched as the few spectators still in the lobby turned to glance at him before whispering to others in the lobby. 

The inn that Milo had pointed them to was a lot simpler than the one in Motostoke, but after healing his team, all Bug cared about was the bed he flopped into as night fell.

* * *

Hilbert, however, was in a much less sleepy mood. After bidding Bug goodnight, Hilbert had adjourned to his own room in the inn, and had spent the last several minutes staring at N’s contact page on his phone, trying with all his will to force his thumb down the few millimeters that separated it and the ‘Call’ button. After several failed attempts, Hilbert caved and simply dropped into bed, opening Leon’s contact instead.

* * *

Leon was tired, but relieved. Chairman Rose had been pelting him with calls about his plans for the region, no matter how many times Leon insisted on focusing on his training before the Champion Cup started. Minor scuffles that Leon was certain didn’t warrant the Champion’s attention had been hounding him all day as well, best displayed by a forty-minute phone call with two people in the Motostoke Gym over a misplaced sandwich. 

Leon wondered how Champions in other regions deal with league disputes like that, telling himself he would ask Hilbert in Hulbury tomorrow. To Leon’s relief, the day was over, and tomorrow, he could finally take a break from being a Champion. Changing out of his Champion’s uniform and into a comfortable pair of pajama pants, Leon noticed his phone buzzing with a message from ‘Bro-in-Blue’, Hilbert’s name in Leon’s phone. 

//hey dude//

\\\yeah\\\

//when tf were u gonna tell me about “dynamaxing”?//

Leon laughed, he had been trying to avoid the subject of Dynamaxing with Hilbert since they had met, knowing how bizarre it would look to someone who’d never seen it before.

\\\lol, never. pretty cool, right?\\\

//scared the hell out of me//

\\\wish i was there to see it\\\

//looked kinda like this://

Leon watched as a picture of Hilbert with his eyes wide and jaw hanging open appeared under the message, followed by another text.

//think some kid heard me swear when i saw it, i blame you//

\\\don’t blame me for your poor vocab control\\\

//watch me//

Leon smiled, yawning, and quickly typing out a response.

\\\headed to bed, see you tmrw mate\\\

//seeya then, don’t worry too much, think of it like visiting two schools before you choose them//

\\\we’re trainers, mate, we didn’t go to school\\\

//oh yeah, then think of it like comparing two love interests before going to ask one of them out//

Leon frowned at the screen, wondering if Hilbert was trying to help, or was just trying to make him angry.

\\\that's seriously your plan?\\\

//trust me, man, I know what I'm doing//

\\\are you sure?\\\

//I know what I'm doing, this time. goodnight, dude//

\\\goodnight, mate\\\

Leon sighed, thinking about tomorrow. Hilbert was going to be fine, the two of them had been friends for a few years now, and Leon would trust Hilbert with his life, and he knew Hilbert would trust him with the same. They’d get some drinks, do some karaoke, and Leon would try to beat Saltine in a one-on-one battle again. The problems arose with Sonia and Raihan.

Sonia had been Leon’s best friend for most of his life, had been his rival as he rose to become Champion, and then went right back around to being a very dear friend. Saying that Leon had developed a crush on her was a gross understatement, he had fallen hopelessly in love with her, and yet, despite being the greatest trainer in the Galar region, couldn’t dig up the nerve to say it.

Raihan was almost the exact same issue. As soon as Leon had become champion, Raihan drew his attention quickly. As the top Gym Leader in the Galar league, Raihan had dedicated himself to ensuring that Leon was always in fighting shape, either requesting that Leon battle him, or helping Leon understand some of the finer strategies of Pokemon battling. All of this skill impressed Leon, and as he worked more closely with Raihan, his natural confidence and charisma had pushed Leon head-over-heels before he even figured out what was happening.

And now, he was going to be sitting at a bar with both of them, and was in all likelihood going to end up drunk with them. The prospect of an accidental confession to one, the other, or both made him consider finding a way to tap out. As Leon set his phone down, though, he steeled himself, rolling over in his bed, he muttered what was partially a prayer, and partially a threat,

“You better have a plan, Hil…”

-End Chapter 16-


	17. Sleeping Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night over the Galar region gives both Unova trainers a moment to talk with close allies, as well as introducing N to an enigmatic Galar trainer, and leaving Hilbert with a frustratingly vague warning. 
> 
> (Progress has been slowing now that I'm back in school, but I'll keep up the updates as often as I can manage!)

N thought the Wild Area was a lot nicer at night. He had been wandering around the massive plain most of the day, learning more about the Galar region by talking with the many different Pokémon scattered about the Wild Area. N had long since been able to dismiss the odd looks he received when other trainers saw him speaking to wild Pokémon, pitying that they could not hear their companion’s voices. Now that night had fallen, however, many trainers retired to Motostoke, giving N the chance to enjoy the natural spectacle of the Wild Area. 

Near the south end of the Wild Area, N found a massive stone pillar, climbing up into the starry night sky. Sitting against the stone pillar, N pulled a Heal Ball from his jacket, pointing it outward and releasing a large, black, fox-like Pokémon.

“Hey, N,” The Zoroark gave a toothy grin, and N waved as it sat down cross-legged in the grass in front of him, “Hello, Reus.”.

“I am sorry I haven’t been able to give you all time to stretch your legs,” N apologized, and Reus raised a paw dismissively, “It’s no problem, these new Pokéballs you’ve got are real comfy.”.

“The others are almost glad to be back in,” Reus commented, “Feels like old times, hangin’ out in the woods…”.

“Learning about the world from the trees and the rivers…” N continued, looking out as a breeze swept over the grass of the Wild Area. 

“Or hey, battling that Hilbert kid was always fun, right?” The Zoroark gave a low, velvety chuckle, “Y’ever feel like he could hear us, too?”. N’s gaze dropped down to the dirt surrounding the stone pillar, “Maybe, but I don’t think that idiot ever knew what he was hearing…”. 

A flash of light from the other side of a small hill drew both Reus and N’s attention.

“Think it’s trouble?” Reus growled, standing from the grass and baring his claws. N raised his hand assuringly, stroking the plume of long, red fur on the back of the Zoroark’s head.

“Not for us, they would know to be quiet…” N answered as Reus gave a small purr. N strode over the hill, looking down to see what was causing the disturbance. N spotted a faint red light at the base of the hill, glowing through the grass. Cautiously approaching the base of the hill, N noticed a small stone in the grass that seemed to be the source of the light. 

Picking up the small blue and red stone and turning it in his hands, N heard footsteps in the grass behind him. N and Reus whirled around, and Reus growled at the young boy in a pinkish-purple trenchcoat standing behind them, glaring at N.

“Hello,” The boy said, his voice frustrated and haughty.

“Hello,” N answered, his stance instinctively turning defensive, his mind readying itself for battle. The boy stepped forward, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m not in the mood to talk, so I’ll make this simple for you, hand over that Wishing Star, and we won’t have a problem.”. 

“Is that what this is?” N held the stone up, turning it over in his fingers.

“Of course that’s what it is, now, on behalf of the chairman, hand it over,” The boy opened his hand in front of him, and N noticed a similar stone attached to a white wristband the boy was wearing. N closed his fist around the stone, eyeing the boy with suspicion, and the boy muttered angrily before pulling a Pokéball out of his coat. 

“I will not ask again, whoever you are, give me the stone, or you will face the full strength of Chairman Rose’s finest challenger!”. The boy opened the Pokéball in his hand, and a light pink and blue Pokémon appeared, one that, to N, looked like a pink ball wearing a party hat. 

“Hello,” N said to the Pokémon, his tone quickly becoming much more friendly, “What’s your name?”

“I’m a Hatenna,” The Pokémon answered in a light, calm voice, “But Bede calls me Cerebella.”. 

“Well, Cerebella,” N noticed Bede’s confusion out of the corner of his eye, “I want to warn you that you won’t beat me, are you sure you’re willing to lose for your trainer?”.

“I won’t lose!” Cerebella jumped up at N’s question, “I’ll make Bede proud of us again after we lost in the mine!”. N looked over to Reus, and the Zoroark nodded. 

“Tell me why you need these stones, _Bede,_ ” N asked, taking mild amusement in the color temporarily leaving Bede’s face as N emphasized the name.

“I am acting under orders of Chairman Rose, that’s all you need to know,” Bede responded coldly.

“To act under authority without understanding it is foolish,” N returned, his own memories of acting for someone above him flashing through his head. 

“I’m not here to listen to philosophy,” Bede spat, “If you’re not going to hand over the stone, I’ll just take it from you. Now, Cerebella!”.

“Reus, here’s your chance to stretch your legs,” N pointed out towards the Hatenna, and Reus dashed in front of N, breaking into a toothy grin, “Was hopin’ you’d say that.”.

N barely had to issue a command. Reus was his best teammate, and the Zoroark cut through Bede’s team almost entirely unassisted by N, who only paused in between each of Bede’s Pokémon to learn their name. 

“That’s… not possible…” Bede muttered as his last Pokémon, a Gothita named Ego, disappeared back into its Pokéball, “Who are you?”.

“My name is N,” N introduced, “The third gatekeeper of Unova’s Victory Road, and former Unova League Champion.”. Bede sighed, annoyed, “Of course one of _his_ friends found a Wishing Star…”. 

“You’ve encountered Hilbert?” N asked, trying to choke down the concern in his voice.

“Your Champion has disrupted the Gym Challenge with his presence,” Bede answered, “He’s allowed an amateur trainer to enter the Challenge, and could complicate Chairman Rose’s plans.”.

“How could he?” N asked, “While Hilbert _can_ be frustrating, and egotistical… and an idiot… and-” Reus gently jabbed N with an elbow, “Right, yes… he wouldn’t directly interfere with another region’s politics.”. 

Bede’s eyes narrowed, “The chairman wants Hilbert Black gone, and I owe it to the chairman as his challenger that I help remove him.”.

N looked at the small red stone in his hand, before tossing it to Bede, who snatched it out of the air.

“You owe equals, you serve superiors,” N advised, “Are you an equal to Chairman Rose, Bede, or are you a servant?”.

N strode away through the Wild Area, reaching down into the bag slung around his shoulder. The bag was a gift from Bianca that he had received the Christmas after he had joined the Elite Four, and had small images of several Unovan Pokémon woven into it. 

N felt his fingers close around the smooth white stone tucked near the bottom of the bag, pulling it out and staring at it. N gazed up into the starry sky, his grip tightening as the Light Stone grew faintly warm in his hand.

* * *

Hilbert, who was just a moment ago peacefully resting in his Tuffield inn room, shot out of bed as a jolt of electricity snaked down his arm from his shoulder. Frustrated, Hilbert pulled himself out of bed and started digging through the jacket he had thrown into a corner of the room, retrieving the sparking Dark Stone.

“What?” Hilbert asked, feeling the hair on his arm stand on end as he held the stone. Hilbert shook the stone, “You woke me up, what do you want?” he asked the unresponsive stone. 

“Just wanted to zap me, then? We talked about this, don’t spark me unless…”. Hilbert paused, focusing more closely on the Dark Stone, “So he does have his half, huh.”. 

“You wanna tell me why he’s here? Just not enough I have to deal with already?” Hilbert asked again. The stone remained silent, and the small waves of static electricity faded. 

“Thanks,” Hilbert remarked bitterly, tucking the stone back into one of the jacket’s pockets, “Good talk, Zekrom.”. Hilbert looked out the window of his room, noticing the dawn slowly starting to creep over the horizon. 

“…Fine, I’ll wake up,” Hilbert trudged over to his bag, pulling out an identical black shirt to the one he had been wearing the last few days, and a small can of air freshener. Hilbert swapped out the shirts, tossing the old one into his bag, and holding up his jacket with a free hand. After spraying the jacket and tossing the can into his bag, Hilbert wondered if there was a better way to clean jackets. 

“Okay, Hulbury shouldn’t be too far,” Hilbert ran his hands through his rat’s nest of shaggy brown hair and pulled on his jacket. As he closed his bag, Hilbert wondered whether he should roust Bug to get going to Hulbury. 

“I’ll let the kid sleep a little longer,” Hilbert decided, dropping back down into the bed and hearing his phone buzz with a text message. 

“Eh? Who’s texting me at…” Hilbert’s voice trailed off as he read the contact name. 

The message was from Dawn, the Sinnoh League Champion. Dawn was a trainer that Hilbert was on decent terms with, but on the rare occasions the Global League had to interact, the two mostly kept to their own. Getting a message out of the blue unnerved Hilbert, a feeling that only grew worse when he opened the message. 

\\\Hilbert what did you do.\\\

Hilbert bit his knuckle, weighing how to answer. At first, Hilbert figured there’s no way Dawn would know what had been happening, but even if she did, Hilbert figured he had only really impacted the Galar region by endorsing Bug. Hilbert didn’t have time to answer, though, as Dawn’s next message quickly followed.

\\\Dialga just sent me a vision about someone screwing with the timeline, and it mostly featured you and some kid.\\\

There it was. Hilbert rolled back in the bed, groaning, of course, Dialga was involved. Dawn was a Tenner too, and had a legendary Pokémon tied to her fate, just like Hilbert. 

The Global League called them “Bound Legendaries” because despite legendary Pokémon being impossible to capture, they could still be bound to a trainer. Hilbert remembered what he had told Bug about Tenners, and figured he should be more specific when he gets a chance. 

Dialga was Dawn’s Bound Legendary, just like Zekrom was Hilbert’s. Since Dialga was a keeper of and the essence of time itself, Dawn would, on occasion, receive messages from it about vague time stuff that Hilbert could never wrap his head around. Taking a deep breath, Hilbert tapped out what he hoped sounded like an innocent response.

//i’m as confused as you are Sunny D//

Dawn’s reply didn’t come for a few minutes, and Hilbert spent most of that time thinking of significantly better responses he should have used.

\\\Hilda just told me you were in the Galar region, and I found a vid of you in a gym, care to explain\\\

//this is a wild and baseless accusation that you’re making//

\\\Hilbert.\\\

//ok fine it was me//

\\\I knew that. just going to say whatever you’re doing, it warranted a warning, from fucking. _Dialga._ you sure you don’t need backup or smth?\\\

Hilbert could hear Dawn’s concern through the screen, and if things got wild, the Global League could be invaluable, but the last thing this region needs is more Champions running around. Hilbert glanced down at the Dark Stone in his jacket, and a small jolt of electricity in his chest gave him his answer.

//Zekrom wants me to do this alone. I’ll send out a flare in the groupchat if something goes down, alright?//

\\\ok Hilbert, just be careful, the league would miss you if you died.\\\

//there’s no way Serena doesn’t wear a party hat to my funeral if i died.//

\\\…most of the league would miss you\\\

//i’ll try not to alter the timeline too much, Sunny D.//

\\\you better, Dragon Dance, cause i’m not comin down to save the world for you\\\

Hilbert laughed, rolled up out of bed, and, noticing the sun had completely risen over the horizon, he typed out a goodbye to Dawn and ventured out of his room to wake up Bug.

* * *

Wandering through the empty morning streets of Motostoke, watching the same sunset, N sighed. He had started to follow the Gym Challenge, and knew that the next gym that Hilbert and the child called Bug would be challenging was the Water-type gym. 

N held his hand up, looking at his palm, remembering being taught to walk by balancing on Reus’ head, and cupping his hands in rivers to drink. He remembered his hand closing around the Light Stone as he stood against Hilbert nine years ago. He felt the weight of Hilbert’s body on his arms, and he remembered gently holding Hilbert’s warm hand as it slowly grew cold. 

N shuddered and shook his head, “He’ll be fine, he lived through that, he’ll be fine here,” N assured himself. N looked back up at the sunset, wondering if Hilbert was even awake.

“He better be fine, he’s got too much to make up for to die out here…”

-End Chapter 17-


	18. Second Gym Ho!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Yell rears its punk-haired head again on the path to the second Gym, and a surprise encounter in Hulbury may lead Bug to new insight on one of Galar's most powerful trainers.
> 
> (Next one's coming soon, I got some character background cooked up for y'all that I think you'll like.)

The trek down Route 5 had been going surprisingly pleasantly for Bug. He had woken up, changed, showered, and finished packing up almost as soon as Hilbert knocked on his door to wake him up. They had run into some other trainers and wild Pokemon along the way, and Bug noticed releasing and returning his Pokemon had become more natural. 

One battle in particular, against a reporter and her cameraman, though, would have proven difficult if it wasn’t for Hilbert stalling the reporter by answering her questions with a mix of questions and total nonsense. 

The wild Pokemon proved to be an excellent way to train, but the ones Bug attempted to capture seemed to keep escaping before the Pokeball could snap shut. 

“Oh come on!” Bug yelled as a Stufful scampered off into the woods bordering Route 5, “What happened? This was so much easier earlier!”. Hilbert shrugged, “It’s been a while since I’ve tried capturing a Pokemon, I kinda lost the nuances…”. Bug looked down dejectedly, and Hilbert placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, “Hey, don’t worry about it, Kid, I didn’t have a full team until my last gym, all you have to worry about is that the team you have is the best they can be.”.

“Um, excuse me, young gentlemen?” Bug turned to see a hunched elderly man approach, pointing up towards the nearby stone bridge.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Bug answered, following the old man’s gaze to the bridge, where he could make out shocks of neon pink and black. 

“Some ruffians are blocking off the bridge up ahead, and the young man I sent up before hasn’t been able to get them to leave.”.

“What 'other young man'?” Hilbert asked, and the old man paused for a moment before responding, “A scrappy little fella, had a denim-lookin’ sweater on, all lined with fluff…”.

“How did Hop get ahead of us?” Bug turned to ask Hilbert, recognizing the old man’s description of Hop’s sweater. Hilbert shrugged, “All I can come up with is that he beat Milo after we left and got by us while we were resting in Truffield.”. Bug turned back to face the man, “Uh, sure! We can help out, no problem!”.

* * *

“Seriously?” Hilbert sighed as the two approached the bridge and spotted two Team Yell grunts, arguing over a bicycle, “These guys again?”.

“Marnie said Team Yell was causing problems for Gym Challengers everywhere,” Bug mused, “They must be trying to block off the bridge.”.

“Listen here, it’s mine!” Bug heard one of the grunts yell to the other as he and Hilbert stopped near the two.

“No way, I'm the one who took it off the guy, it’s mine!” the other retorted, yanking on the bike sat between the two of them. 

“Sounds to me like it doesn’t belong to either of you,” Hilbert interjected, causing both grunts to temporarily forget their argument to face Bug and Hilbert. 

“Eh? Who’s these guys?” One of the thugs grunted, and the other punched his comrade’s shoulder, pointing to Bug “That’s one of the kids the boss was talkin’ about, you idiot!”.

“Oh yeah! We was supposed to do somethin’ when we saw ‘im, right?” The first thug scratched his head, and Hilbert interrupted before the second could answer.

“Boss? Mind tellin’ us who they are?” He asked, and the second thug grinned at Hilbert, “Oh, sure! His name’s-” The first thug smacked the back of the second’ head, “Shaddap, you dumbass, the boss said not to tell anyone who the boss is!”.

The second thug whirled around, glaring at the other, “I’m takin’ this from a moron like you?”. The first thug clenched his fists, “You got a problem with it?”.

The two Team Yell Grunts resumed shouting at each other, and Bug noticed that the bike the two had been arguing over had been left unattended. Bug snuck over to the bike, quickly dragging it away from the grunts as the old man caught up with them.

“Is this yours?” Bug asked as the old man smiled, “Yes! Those ruffians stole it to chase around Challengers, thank you, young man!”. 

As the old man hopped onto the bike, one of the grunts looked over and noticed the old man pedaling away.

“Oi!” The grunt yelled, “They tricked us!” The other grunt looked over and turned away from his comrade. 

“Alright, kid, that’s it! Whatever the boss wanted with you, you’re not gettin’ past this bridge!” The second thug drew a Pokeball, and the first followed suit.

“You want me to tap in, here?” Hilbert leaned down to ask Bug, who shook his head, “No, these guys shouldn’t be a problem.”.

Hilbert stood back up, smiling, “Alright, knock ‘em dead, Kid.”.

The first grunt gestured to his comrade, who stepped back, before releasing his first Pokemon, a black-and-white Zigzagoon. 

* * *

Bug threw out Cabin, and the Team Yell grunt called out an attack once the Wimpod had appeared, “Zigzagoon! Let’s start this with Lick!”. 

The Zigzagoon ran forward, and Bug yelled out to Cabin before the attack connected, “Cut it off with a Sand Attack, Cabin!”. 

The Wimpod scuttled around on the ground, kicking up a thick cloud of sand as the Zigzagoon charged, and the Zigzagoon stumbled back, hacking and coughing as sand filled its mouth. 

“You idiot,” The second grunt smacked the first in the back of the head, “Let’s just get this over with.”. 

The second grunt threw forward his own Pokeball, releasing a Sableye in a flash of blue light. 

“Sableye,” The second grunt called, “Scratch that Wimpod!” The Sableye darted at Cabin before Bug could respond, raking its claws against Cabin, sending it flying backward. 

* * *

Hilbert saw the second thug enter the fight, and quickly glanced around to see if anybody was watching. The nearby buildings seemed to not have any visitors, and Hilbert didn’t see any trainers around them on Route 5. 

Cracking his neck, Hilbert reached for Saltine’s Ultra Ball in his jacket, walking up to Bug’s side.

“So, it’s a double battle you punks want?” Hilbert called, causing both thugs to look up at him, “I’m happy to oblige,” he smirked, throwing out Saltine’s Ultra Ball. 

Bug hadn’t really gotten a proper look at Saltine in the forest, and as Hilbert released the Samurott in the clear daylight, it definitely looked to Bug like a Champion’s Pokemon. The five-foot, shell-clad Pokemon towered over every other Pokemon on the bridge, and its piercing glare caused both Team Yell Grunts to turn pale. 

“Saltine,” Hilbert dryly stated, “The Sableye.”. A jet of water shot from Saltine’s mouth, rapidly colliding with the Sableye, sending it flying backward, unconscious. 

“T-The boss didn’t say nothin’ about this guy…” The second grunt nervously stammered as he retrieved the Sableye, and Bug was sure the thug was about to turn tail and run.

“Any more interruptions from you, pal?” Hilbert asked the second grunt, who quickly shook his head no, and Hilbert nodded, returning Saltine, “All yours, Kid.”.

* * *

“I… I’m not scared of you or your friend, ya little rat!” The first grunt yelled at Bug, and Bug immediately responded, by throwing a hand out to command Cabin.

“Cabin! Struggle Bug that Zigzagoon!” Cabin jumped up into the air, biting at the Zigzagoon several times before it dropped to the ground. 

“Alright, time to get serious!” The first grunt returned the Zigzagoon, and threw out the other Pokemon on his belt, quickly glancing at Hilbert, who had returned to watching the battle. 

A long, lithe Thievul appeared with a flash of light in front of Cabin, and Bug reached out to switch Pokemon.

“Let’s do this, Neptune!” Bug threw out the Drizzile, and the grunt called out his move as it appeared. 

“Quick Attack, Thievul!” The Thievul shot forward, striking Neptune with a front leg and quickly darting back to its side of the field. 

Bug cringed, the attack had come out way faster than Bug could react, but Neptune didn’t go down, and Bug called out his next move, “Let’s try Water Pulse, Neptune!”. Neptune held a hand up to its mouth, creating a sphere of water in its hand, and throwing it at the Thievul like a baseball. 

The water ball collided with the Thievul, and though it staggered from the attack, it didn’t go down. 

“Alright, Thievul, finish this with Beat Up!” The Thievul howled up into the air, seemingly trying to call the rest of the grunt’s team for the attack. However, no response came, and the Thievul glanced around, before running at Neptune alone. 

“Now, while it’s distracted! Hit it with Water Gun, Neptune!” Bug called, and a stream of water connected with the running Thievul, sending it rolling back to the feet of the Team Yell Grunt. 

* * *

“Dammit… You’re gonna be a problem for Marnie if you’re this strong…” The first thug returned the Thievul, and the two thugs bolted down the bridge, shouting out over their shoulder, “You haven’t seen the last of Team Yell!”.

“Not bad, Kid…” Hilbert smiled as Bug returned Neptune. 

Bug and Hilbert started down the bridge, and Bug drifted over to the bridge’s railing to look at the city of Hammerlocke off in the distance. 

“Hey, Bug!” Bug heard Hop’s voice from the other side of the bridge and waved as his friend approached. 

“Hey, Hop! What’re you doin’ all the way out here?” Bug asked, and Hop grinned, “On my way to deal with some Team Yell grunts over on the bridge, you see ‘em?”.

Bug laughed, “I think I beat you to that one, mate, Hil and I took care of ‘em already…” Hop looked down, mildly disappointed, before perking back up and reaching into his pocket. 

“Well, we’ll call ourselves even,” Hop held up a triangular badge emblazoned with a symbol of three blue droplets.

“Whoa!” Bug exclaimed, “Did you seriously do two gyms in one day? You’re gonna leave me in the dust at this rate…”. Hop laughed, tucking the badge back into his pocket and shaking his head.

“No way, I gotta take a rest after that, I didn’t even sleep last night, I was so excited,” Hop yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

“‘Sides, not like I can go into the Cup without my rival and best mate, eh?” Hop wrote down a number on a small piece of paper, handing it to Bug. 

“There’s a proper hotel in Hulbury, this here’s my room, swing by when you beat Nessa and we can catch up a bit.”. 

Bug took the paper and slipped it into his pocket, “I’ll see you there, badge and all, mate,” Hop laughed again, “You better, I’m not gonna let ya fall behind on me.”.

Hop turned and walked back across the bridge, and Bug and Hilbert started back down Route 5. The trek down the rest of the route took most of the remaining morning, but was ultimately uneventful, outside of the occasional wild Pokemon that Bug still couldn’t seem to capture. 

Hilbert and Bug eventually reached a large stone arch, and the smell of salty sea air told the two that they had arrived in Hulbury. The two stepped through the gate and surveyed the town.

Hulbury was a port town, with the entire town built around a large harbor filled with parked boats of varying sizes. The Hulbury Stadium laid on the north end of the town, overlooking a stone walkway to a towering lighthouse. 

A Pokemon center greeted Bug and Hilbert, and the two trainers ducked inside. Bug walked up to the front desk to present his Pokemon to the nurse, and at the same time, Hilbert walked over to the attached Pokemart. 

“How can I help you today, sir?” the Pokemart attendant greeted as Hilbert approached. Hilbert gave a short wave, “Hey, you guys carry Great Balls? Been havin’ some issues capturing Pokemon…”.

“Of course, sir!” The cashier nodded, “I just need to see proof of your gym badge!”. Hilbert paused, “My what now?” the cashier nodded again, “Region policy is that we can only sell Great Balls to trainers that have earned at least one gym badge.”.

Hilbert reached into his coat, retrieving the small leather book with his badges inside, “Do Unova League badges count?”.

The attendant cocked his head for a moment, “Technically no, but I suppose they are gym badges, so I can let it slide.”. 

“Groovy,” Hilbert palmed the small medallion in the book and showed the eight badges, figuring that showing his champion coin wasn’t worth the risk. 

“Just twenty should work for now,” The attendant counted out twenty blue and white Pokeballs striped with red along the tops, “That’ll be 12000P, sir!”. 

“Right here, boss,” Hilbert reached into his coat, counting out the necessary bills, and handing them to the attendant, sliding the Great Balls into his bag. 

The two exited the Pokemon Center and noticed a commotion down the street from them. Bug recognized Chairman Rose standing behind a woman in white and red, who was talking to a small crowd of people. 

* * *

“Our apologies, everyone!” The woman said to the crowd, “The chairman is incredibly busy, please disperse!”.

The crowd slowly began to clear out, some waving to Chairman Rose as they walked away. 

“No need to rush off!” Rose yelled, “I have plenty of time for autographs! I can even give you my Pokemon League Card!”. Hilbert leaned down to Bug, “‘League Card’?” Bug nodded, “They’re these collectible cards with different Galar trainers on them.”.

“Huh,” Hilbert put a hand up to his chin, “Not a half-bad idea, does every trainer have a league card?”. Bug tilted his head side to side, “Eh, kinda…? There are stations in most towns where you can put together a league card, but we’ve been so busy, I haven’t had the time…”.

“Well, we’re gonna be in this town for a bit, so maybe you can make yourself one while we’re here,” Hilbert suggested. 

“Yeah, maybe I…” Bug’s voice trailed off as he noticed Bede standing off to the side as Rose spoke to the woman. 

“Hil!” Bug pointed to Bede, “That’s the guy from the mine!”. Hilbert l squinted, eventually recognizing Bede as well, “Huh, guess he really was sponsored by Rose, what d’you think he’s doin’ out here with him?”. 

“Whatever Chairman Rose wants, is my guess,” Bug snickered, leaning in slightly to hear the conversation better.

“If you need my assistance, Chairman, I will do everything in my power!” Bede offered, and Rose turned around, scratching his head.

“Oh, and you were…?” The question from Rose forced Bug to bite down on his knuckle to keep from laughing, not noticing Hilbert ’s expression darkening. 

“Oh, wait! Bede! Yes, I remember you, my trainer for this year’s league!” Rose corrected as the woman next to him nudged Rose with her elbow. 

“I am impressed with how far you’ve come, Bede, but remember, you’re not the only trainer here!” Rose continued, “I expect you’ll be seeing some more competition soon, don’t disappoint me, my boy!”. 

Bug looked over and noticed Hilbert’s fists had clenched, his knuckles turning white.

“And as for helping me…” Rose continued, “You know what I need you to do, my boy.”. Bede nodded, “I am keeping tabs on Hilbert Black and Bug Masaru like you said, Chairman.”.

“Good boy, and keep an eye out for those Wishing Stars!” Rose praised, “Off with you now, you’ve got a Gym Challenge to win!”. Bede again obediently nodded, “I won’t let you down, Chairman.”.

Bede walked off, and the woman noticed Bug and Hilbert standing nearby, tapping Rose’s head with the back of her hand.

“Yes? What is it now, Oleana?” Rose turned around, jumping slightly as he spotted Bug and Hilbert. 

“Ah! Hello!” Rose waved as Bug and Hilbert walked closer, “You were… Bug, correct? We were just talking about you!”. 

“Hi, Chairman!” Bug greeted, “What brings you to Hulbury?”. Rose smiled, “I just have some business to take care of here, but you’ve given me an idea!”. 

“Can you two join us for dinner later tonight? I would like a chance to learn more about Galar’s most intriguing trainer!”. Bug nodded, “Sure! That sounds great!” Hilbert, however, shook his head, “I’m meeting someone here already, why not take Hop?”. 

Rose put a hand up to his chin contemplatively, “The trainers of two Champions? That sounds excellent!”. 

“Before that,” Hilbert advised, “We’re gonna find a place to crash before it gets much later.”. The woman leaned in to whisper to Rose, who rolled his eyes, “Very well, Oleana, I will see you and Mr. Dande at dinnertime, then!”. 

Bug and Hilbert watched Rose and Oleana walk off, and Bug turned to Hilbert, “Hop said there’s a hotel where we can set up at.”. Hilbert nodded, “Alright, let’s head down there and get rested up…” 

“…It sounds like we both have some questions to answer.”.

-End Chapter 18-


	19. Answers Over Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pokémon Professor's assistant, a Dragon-type Gym Leader, and two League Champions walk into a karaoke bar... At the same time, Bug and Hop sit down for an impromptu interview with one of the most influential trainers in the Galar region.
> 
> (Next one will be a bit of a challenge to put up properly on here, so I'll start figuring it out ASAP. Thanks as always for [hopefully] enjoying this!)

Hilbert looked around his room in the Wandering Lapras hotel, digging a button-down maroon shirt out of his bag, shrugging as he threw off his navy blue jacket, and plain black t-shirt. 

“Eh, might as well wear the whole thing…” Hilbert said to himself, reaching for the gray suit jacket and pants carefully folded in his shrunken suitcase. 

* * *

Bug paced around his room, occasionally glancing out at Hulbury Stadium, before stopping to answer the knocking at his door. 

“Hey, mate, you ready to go?” Hop asked as Bug answered the door, taking a deep breath, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”.

* * *

“Big plans tonight, Champion?” The Flying Taxi cabbie asked, gesturing with a free hand to Leon’s outfit. Leon had changed out of his Champion’s uniform, now wearing a black buttoned-down shirt covered with overlapping gold designs, and a dark, ruby red suit jacket and pants. 

“Not too big, Jae, just headed down to Hulbury to meet with some friends,” Leon answered, looking out the carriage window at the town of Hulbury in the distance.

* * *

On the ground, two others were making their way to Hulbury. One of them buttoning a red blazer over a purple dress, and the other trying to tie a bow tie over a classically-black-and-white tuxedo without losing pace. 

“D’you think we look good?” Sonia asked Raihan as they bolted through Route 5, and Raihan reached up to run a hand through his hair, “We look great, Sonia, you should be worried about whether Leon’ll make it before it gets much darker.”. 

“Easy for you to say,” Sonia huffed, “You had time to dress up, I’ve been writing questions for Hil all day…”.

* * *

In Hulbury, Hilbert had been wandering down the stone pier, scanning the buildings for the bar Sonia had told him to find when he accidentally ran into a woman walking the other way. 

“Oh, shit!” Hilbert exclaimed as the small Dive Ball the woman had been carrying, as well as the woman herself, dropped to the ground with a grunt. 

“Sorry about that,” Hilbert sheepishly offered his hand, and the woman took it to pick herself up, “Shoulda been payin’ better attention to where I was headed.”.

“Don’t worry about it,” The woman shook her head, and Hilbert noticed a few more Dive Balls strapped to the waistband of what looked like a swimsuit the woman was wearing, “I’ve been a little off since the Gym Challenge started anyway…”. The woman exhaustedly rubbed her eyes, “All this stuff about some kid and his sponsor kinda threw everybody off, so I was walking to clear my head a little.”. Hilbert scratched the back of his neck, figuring the woman couldn’t make out his face with the setting sun. 

“I think I know what you’re talking about, some Unovan big shot showing up and endorsing a trainer?” Hilbert attempted to sound relaxed as the woman laughed. 

“Yeah, that video going around says it’s the Unova League Champion himself, which is kinda funny…” The woman answered, earning a confused look from Hilbert.

“Well, if you don’t mind me askin’, funny how?” Hilbert inquired, and the woman put her hands behind her back, “Well, you didn’t hear this from me, but he’s kinda the reason I got into training Pokemon.”. Hilbert masked what was almost a chuckle with a cough, before asking, “A Unovan trainer got you into Pokemon training, how’d that happen?”. The woman shrugged, “Since I was a kid, I’ve loved Water-types, to the point where my team was only Pokemon that were some kind of Water-type.”.

“For a while,” The woman continued, “I couldn’t win to save my life, everyone could read me, and I never stood a chance against anybody.”.

“But then, I found this documentary on Champions from all across the globe, and it said that Hilbert Black, the Unova League champion, swore by his Samuorott, and it showed the battles where it decimated other Pokemon, even when they had the type advantage.”. Hilbert forced back another chuckle, he knew what the woman was talking about. He had spent his entire career turning Saltine into his most powerful Pokemon, teaching them moves that beat Grass and Electric types when he could, and training them to be able to exploit any weakness his opponents showed. 

“So I thought, 'If this guy could beat the best in his region at a type disadvantage, so could I!'” The woman had started to ramble, and Hilbert spotted Leon step out of a Corviknight-drawn carriage in the distance. 

“Well, I’ll pray you get a chance to meet him once he gets here,” Hilbert joked, and the woman giggled again, “That makes two of us.”.

“It was nice running into someone else with good taste in Pokemon…” Hilbert trailed off at the end of his sentence, reaching out a hand to the woman.

“Oh! I’m Nessa!” The woman shook Hilbert’s hand, “And you are…?”. Hilbert laughed, “Call me Hil,” Nessa nodded, walking past Hilbert and waving as she walked to the end of the pier, “Alright! See you around, Hil!”. Hilbert waved back, before starting back down the pier to join Leon. 

* * *

“Yo,” Hilbert greeted as the taxi flew off, “Glad to see you made it.”. Leon stretched his arms up, looking around the town, “Good to see I’m not the first one here, did I beat Sunny and Scales here?”.

“I think so, unless they found the place first…” Hilbert looked up and down the street, spotting a wooden sign of an Octillery spouting music notes hanging over a door near the end of the street. After a few minutes, the two champions sat down next to each other in a booth near the back of the bar, and as Leon ordered drinks for the two, Hilbert started to tap some buttons on a miniature screen set into the booth’s table. 

“You’re sure this’ll help me?” Leon questioned Hilbert as he scanned the list of songs.

“Sure it will,” Hilbert assured, “I always find some drinks and some singing with friends helps me unwind after a rough day or two.”. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, “I meant with Sonia and Raihan, mate.”.

“Oh, well, then maybe one of them will have such a terrible voice that you immediately lose all respect for them,” Hilbert joked, causing Leon to reach over and flick Hilbert’s ear.

“Ow. Listen, you’ve been going about this like you need to seduce or woo them, I’m doing this to prove you don’t need to.”.

“How the hell else am I supposed to approach this?” Leon hissed. Hilbert looked up from the screen, locking eyes with Leon, “By being you.”.

“I can help you figure out how they feel about you, but you’re gonna have to really, honestly relax around them if you ever want to even try confessing.”.

“So that’s why we’re here?” Leon took a deep breath in, “At least I have some help, eh?”. Hilbert smiled, “I’m your friend, bro. I wouldn’t have set this up if I didn’t think you could handle it.”.

“I still won that bet,” Leon jabbed, and Hilbert shook his head, laughing, “Yeah, yeah, I didn’t plan for that.”.

“Wow, there are a lot of Kantonese songs on this list…” Hilbert looked back down at the song list, and Leon turned to scan the list too, “Do they have our song?”. 

“Yup, right here,” Hilbert pointed to one of the songs listed, “Judgment, by Takaya Kuroda and Kazuhiro Nakaya.”.

“Alright,” Leon stretched his arms across his chest, “Relax. No problem, I can do that.”. Eventually, Sonia and Raihan stepped through the door, and Leon’s eyes shot down to the table as Hilbert waved to them, “No problem…”.

* * *

Bug and Hop looked around the Captain’s Table, the incredibly high-class restaurant Oleana had told Bug that Rose would be waiting for them at. 

“Hello, Bug!” Bug spotted Rose sitting at a table set against the floor-to-ceiling windows of the restaurant. Waving to the two trainers as they walked over to the table, Rose brushed the single lock of groomed black hair sticking out from under his dark blue baseball cap away from his face. 

“I’m ecstatic that the two of you could join us tonight,” Rose smiled, “The two of you have made quite an impression on this year’s Gym Challenge.”.

“We have?” Bug asked, and Rose gestured to Hop, “The Champion’s younger brother…” Rose then turned to Bug himself, “And the first Gym Challenger to earn an endorsement from another region’s Champion in the same year?”.

“Yes, you both have made quite an impression already,” Rose leaned back in his chair, “I have been itching for an opportunity to speak with both of you for a while now.”.

“Well, you have questions, we have answers,” Hop grinned. A waiter filled the four glasses set at the table with water, and Rose laced his fingers together, leaning forward again in his chair.

“Well, I suppose I should start with the Copperajah in the room, shouldn’t I?” Rose locked eyes with Bug, and Bug immediately felt several alarm bells ring in his head. Forcing himself to meet Rose’s gaze, Bug nodded, “Uh… yeah, shoot.”.

“Well, what I would like to know, Bug…” Rose leaned in slightly further, “Is how you convinced Hilbert Black to endorse you.”. Bug awkwardly chuckled, “Well, Mr. Rose, to be honest, I’d like to know the answer to that one too.”.

“You don’t know either?” Rose mused, and Bug noticed Oleana, the woman who had been sitting next to Rose, scribble something on a notepad.

“Nothing to worry about, boys,” Rose noted the concern on Bug’s face, “Oleana’s just taking some notes so we can properly mark down your official league cards.”. 

“Really? Official league cards?” Hop’s face lit up, “You mean like the You, Lee, and the Gym Leaders have got?”. 

“Precisely, Hop,” Rose smiled, “Trainer stories, battle statistics, only the deluxe treatment for our star trainers.”.

“Star trainers…” Bug repeated, “I could get used to that.”. 

“Chairman,” Oleana coughed, tapping the notepad in her hand, and Rose quickly refocused on the two boys, “Of course, I’ll need to keep up my questions if they’re to be finished before one of you becomes Champion.”.

“Alright, keep them coming,” Bug answered, the words ‘Star Trainer’ repeating in his head, feeling his spirit swell with pride.

“Excellent, thank you both,” Rose clapped his hands together, and both boys sat up a little taller in their chairs.

* * *

“So, wait, you burnt off ALL of your hair?” Raihan laughed, setting his half-full glass down on the table in the center of the booth the four trainers were sitting at. 

“I wish,” Leon sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “Then I could have had a cool bandana or something, I had to hide the singed edges under my cap for a while, instead.”.

“That’s why you had, like, four months where you wouldn’t take your hat off!” Sonia gasped, before breaking into laughter of her own, “Oh my god, so much makes sense now…”. 

“So that’s the origin of the pose, huh?” Hilbert asked, “You duck your head so Cinder doesn’t light your hair up again?”.

“Yup, and-” Leon looked down at the screen on the table, which had begun to beep with a message. 

//Up Next: Kazzy + Nishiki (Duet) | Judgement -Shinpan-\\\

“Yo, Hil, We’re up,” Leon and Hilbert both stood, and Sonia raised an eyebrow at the display, “What’s with the names?” 

“They’re our aliases,” Hilbert answered, “Now, Mr. Champion, let’s rock!” Leon nodded, following Hilbert up to the short stage set against a spotlighted corner of the bar. 

Sonia and Raihan watched the two champions traded off lines of lyrics to a Kantonese song that neither Sonia nor Raihan understood. As the song concluded, Hilbert and Leon returned to the booth, both looking far more alive than they had when they walked up to the stage.

“Didn’t know you had rockstar pipes in you, Leon,” Raihan smirked as Leon sat down next to him, shuffling to the side so Hilbert could sit down at the end of the booth.

“Oh yeah, Hilbert and I love that one, I think it’s always been great for kicking off a night,” Leon responded, and Raihan started to scroll along the screen set into the table, “Damn, it must’ve worked, ‘cause now I wanna try one.”.

“Now hold on a second,” Sonia piped up as Raihan tapped a song into the list, typing up his own alias.

“It’s my turn to ask something, and I’ve got one for you, Hil,” Hilbert took a sip from his glass, “Damn. I was kinda hopin’ you’d think Raihan was next if we rearranged.”.

“Yeah, you can’t slip stuff like that past Sunny,” Leon remarked, and Sonia smiled at Hilbert, “Ok, here we go…”.

“What’s the story behind you and Zekrom?” Sonia asked, causing Hilbert to put a hand up to his chin, “Like, how I found the Dark Stone, or how I figured out how to summon Zekrom?”.

“Whichever one is cooler,” Raihan offered, and Sonia nodded, “Yes, cool story, please.”. Hilbert shifted in his chair, leaning in over the table, “Alright, gather ‘round, kids, Uncle Hilbert’s gonna spin a weave for ya, listen close now…”

“…Because this is the story of how I was deemed worthy by Zekrom, and gained the power of the Dark Stone.”

-End Chapter 19-


	20. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a step back nine years to the beginning of the Unova Champion's legacy, and the awakening of the dragon Zekrom within a young Hilbert Black.
> 
> (Just a heads-up, this is the story Hilbert started at the end of Chapter 19. The real Chapter 20 is on the way, and I've also gone and doubled back through every single chapter and touched some bits up so everything flows a little better. As always, thanks for reading!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I spelled the effing chapter title wrong. Fixed it.  
> Edit2: And there was some missing punctuation. Fixed. Resolved to stop writing at three in the morning. Failed.

_-Nine Years Ago-_

Hilbert Black had seen enough. He had traversed Victory Road, he had fought his region’s Elite Four, and he just watched Alder, the champion Hilbert had idolized for so long, go down like a punk against his rival, N, and the Dragon of Light, Reshiram. Hilbert began to approach N and Alder, but N raised a hand to stop him.

“You’ve come all this way? I suppose that means you were successful, and you’ve come to challenge me,” N mused, and Hil closed his hand around the small black stone tucked in his jacket. 

“I’m here because you’ve gone nuts,” Hilbert retorted, “Look around, you just curb-stomped the entire league, and now what? You use Reshiram to make everyone in Unova hand over their Pokémon?”. N shook his head, “I’m not making anyone do anything, Reshiram merely gives me the power to show this world how much better Pokémon are when they are free of their human trainers.”

“That’s crap and you know it, Ghetsis is playing you like a dollar-store kazoo, N!” Hil yelled, watching N recoil and grimace at what he had said. N gritted his teeth, seemingly struggling with his words before glaring at Hilbert.

“Your childish taunts will not sway me! If you truly seek to stop me, then find me in the throne room, where this game of ours shall come to an end!”. N raised a hand, and all of Victory Road began to rumble, as massive stone walls began to erupt from the ground, carrying a staircase from the Champion’s Chamber. 

“I’d wish you luck, Hilbert, but we both know who of us fate truly favors,” N climbed atop Reshiram, and the two disappeared, leaving N and Alder alone, facing the castle.

“Hil!” A voice called from behind Hilbert, and he turned to see his younger sister, Hilda, flanked by his best, and arguably only friends, Cheren and Bianca. 

“Are you guys okay?” Hilbert asked, earning a roll of Cheren’s eyes, “A massive castle just appeared around Victory Road, and your pet megalomaniac just wiped out the league, take a wild guess!”.

“We’re fine,” Hilda assured, "but speaking of castles…” Hilda looked up at the staircase leading into the imposing building, “He’s up there, isn’t he?”. 

“They both are, the puppet and manipulator,” Hilbert answered, causing Hilda to put a hand on her brother’s shoulder, “Remember, he’s not himself, Ghetsis has been twisting him for years.”.

“Your point being?” Hilbert shot, his voice full of poorly-disguised malice, “I’m saying,” Hilda continued, “That the guy you stood in front of those grunts for in Nimbasa is still there.”. 

“Either way,” Bianca piped up, “We’ll have your back, through to the end!”.

“To Hell and back,” Cheren continued, “You didn’t think we’d let you hog all the glory, did you?” Cheren strolled up next to Hilbert, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bianca joined the other three, and the four faced the massive staircase ahead, “So, are we doing this?”.

“Anybody wanna come up with a plan?” Cheren asked, and Hilda took a Pokéball off of her belt, “We get Hil and the Dark Stone to N, and beat the snot out of anybody in the way.”. Cheren and Bianca both took Pokéballs of their own in their hands as Hil stepped just barely ahead of them.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. Let’s wipe these pricks out.”. As Hilbert began to walk up the stairs, he heard footsteps that seemed to be too numerous to just be his friends. Hilbert turned to see ten brightly-dressed figures behind him, whom he recognized immediately as the Unova region’s Gym Leaders. 

“I called for some backup,” Bianca explained while the four made their way further up the staircase.

“Looks like we’ll need it sooner than we thought…” Cheren grimaced as the group reached the top of the stairs, where six oddly-dressed men were standing. One of the men, dressed in a dark red cloak stepped forward, approaching Hilbert. Before the man could say anything, however, Hilbert raised a hand to silence the man. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, I didn’t come here to get preached at by a bunch of geezers,” He shot, “I’m here for N, and none of you are stopping me.” The man in red shook his head, starting to approach Hilbert again, “Insolent child, you have no-”.

“Step away from th’ kid,” Hilbert heard Clay, the Ground-type gym leader’s, gravelly voice resonate from behind him. The old man stepped back, “You... how dare you attempt to command a servant of Lord N?”. 

“How dare he,” Another voice, Lenora, the Normal-type leader stepped in between Hil and the strange advisors.

“It’s almost like you’re unbelievably outgunned,” Elesa, the Electric-type leader joined Lenora, quickly followed by the rest of Unova’s Gym Leaders. 

“Interfering wretches!” another of the advisors shouted, “You have no idea what good you are denying this world if that boy is allowed to reach Lord N!”. 

“Yeah, we’re kinda not listening to you,” the Flying-type leader, Skyla answered, as Brycen, the Ice-type leader, stepped back to speak to the four young trainers, now walled off from N’s advisors.

“Go, find their king. We will hold ones these here as long as we can,” Hilbert nodded. 

“Got it,” Hilbert turned to his friends, “Guys! Let’s get going, this castle isn’t gonna empty itself!”. 

* * *

Hilbert turned and took off away from the chamber, and as the four ran further into the castle, the hallways grew loud with the sound of footsteps.

“We’ve got company, guys!” Hilbert heard Bianca call, and as he peeked over his shoulder, he saw dozens of Team Plasma grunts slowly gaining on them.

“We have to shake them, any ideas?” Hilbert called, looking ahead, he spotted a large set of heavy wooden doors. As soon as all four crossed the doorway, they shoved the doors shut, and Bianca and Cheren turned to the other two.

“I have an idea, you in, Bianca?” Cheren looked at Bianca, who nodded in recognition. 

“We’ll hold the door, let’s hope we can hold it long enough,” Bianca and Cheren threw out one Pokéball each, and Hilbert watched their fully-evolved starters, Emboar and Serperior, press their large forms against the now-rumbling door.

“Good luck, guys, we’ll come back for you,” Hilbert promised, feeling the Dark Stone send static charges through his jacket, making the loose threads stand on end.

“Save the world, then worry about us,” Cheren advised, and Hilda and Hilbert took off further into the castle. 

* * *

The upper chambers of the castle held plenty of Team Plasma grunts for the twins to fight through, but the two eventually found a room akin to a small dining room to pause. When the siblings took a moment to rest themselves and their Pokémon, two women, dressed in pure white, stepped into the room. Hilbert immediately shot up into his battle stance, but one of the women, bearing long, bright pink hair, raised her hands assuringly.

“Fear not, we seek no quarrel with either of you, we come to speak to you of our Lord N.”. Hilbert groaned, “If you two are more preachers, I’m gonna feed you one’a these chairs.”. 

“Such violent words,” The other woman responded, unfazed by Hilbert’s threat, “Why would you make such threats against people who you do not know?”.

“Easy,” Hilbert growled, “Getting to N and doing what I need to do is kinda takin’ priority over my manners for some reason.”. The other woman tilted her head curiously, her bright yellow hair almost glittering in the light, “Could you, perhaps, detail that reason to us?”. 

“Saving the world is a pretty high-priority goal, lady, the fact that I get to help rope N back to humanity doesn’t hurt, either.”.

“Lord N had been so changed by this place, by Ghetsis’ teachings,” The pink-haired woman stepped closer to Hilbert, “How do you know there is still humanity within him to save?”. Hilbert faltered, “Because… I… He… We… I…” Hilda rose, placing her hand on her brother’s shoulder. 

“We’re done talking to you,” Hilda declared, ushering Hilbert and herself past the two women, and the two walked further into N’s Castle. 

* * *

“You can bring him back, I know it,” Hilda assured her brother as the two stepped through another door. Both stopped dead when they saw the room they had stepped into. It looked almost like a child’s room, a basketball half-court decorated the room next to a running toy train set. A large half-pipe adorned a far corner of the room, and as the two stepped closer, a small chest caught Hilbert’s attention. 

The chest had a sign hung over it, reading ‘Important Memories’ in unnaturally meticulous handwriting. Hilbert pushed the chest open, and as he looked inside, his first instinct was that the chest was empty. After a closer look, Hilbert noticed a small strip of laminated paper, with a note stuck to it. The strip Hilbert quickly saw was the set of novelty pictures he and N had taken in Nimbasa city, mere minutes before N would reveal himself as Team Plasma’s king. On the back of the pictures was exactly what Hilbert remembered, his phone number scribbled in pen, and the message, “If you ever want to talk again!”.

Hilbert slowly read the note, written in the same handwriting as the sign, and as he finished reading, Hilbert noticed that the Dark Stone had begun to spark through his jacket, stinging his chest through his shirt, and tears had begun streaming down his face. Hilda stopped investigating the room, quickly dashing over to wrap an arm around Hilbert, “Hil? What’s wrong, are you okay?”. Hilbert hung his head, showing the note and pictures to Hilda. The pictures were a series of four, the first three were Hilbert making some outlandish face or extravagant pose, and N staring at the camera with a neutral expression. 

The fourth picture showed N with eyes opened wide with surprise, his face bearing a faintly red hue. Hilbert’s face wasn’t completely visible, as the last picture seemed to be taken while Hilbert was partially through kissing N’s cheek. Hilda read the note as Hilbert slowly began to compose himself, which read, “What have you done? What are you, Hilbert Black? What are you doing to make me feel this way?”. 

“He’s just a lost kid…” Hilda whispered as Hilbert stood back up from the chest.

“And Ghetsis led him straight off the deep end,” Hilbert muttered, the anger in his voice now borderline murderous. 

“We can still help him, but we can’t do that sitting here,” Hilda reassured, and Hilbert nodded, turning to face the door they entered from.

* * *

Up another set of stairs, and through more Team Plasma thugs, the siblings found themselves facing a much larger door. Hilbert shifted uncomfortably as the two faced the door. 

“Hey,” Hilda placed her hands on her brother’s shoulders, and shook his arms, “I believe in you, ya big lug, we’re gonna do this.”.

“Right,” Hilbert shook his head, and pulled the Dark Stone out of his jacket, “It’s just that this thing’s been zapping me harder and harder as we get further this castle, and now it kinda hurts to touch.”. Hilda placed her hand on the stone and felt nothing but the smooth surface of the stone.

“Must be some of that entwined fate stuff, I’ll bet N’s is doing something too.”.

“So he knows we’re here,” Hilbert turned to the large doors, and pulled one of them open. Before either one could get a clear look inside, Hilbert jumped back from the door as a man dressed in an ornately-designed robe stepped out of the door.

“Ghetsis…” Hilbert hissed, staring daggers at the man, no longer even attempting to mask the furious venom in his voice. 

“Finally, the last of my obstacles fall into place,” Ghetsis spoke in a calm and oddly proud voice, like a parent watching a child solve a puzzle.

“After hindering my plans for so long, you finally come around to following my lead, Hilbert Black.”. 

“I don’t know if you just lost all oxygen in your brain or somethin’, but I’m not here to join your cult of nutjobs,” Hilbert spat. 

“Oh?” Ghetsis mused, “But then, why did I so accurately predict that you would come here to... what was it? ‘Rope N back to humanity?’”. Hilbert gritted his teeth, “You were-” Ghetsis cut Hilbert off, “Frankly, I’m hurt on his behalf, you would describe N as someone who lacks humanity, Hilbert Black?”. 

“Humanity your indoctrination stole from him!” Hilda interjected, “We wouldn’t have had to come to save him if you never brainwashed him with your stupid plans!”.

“Ah, save him?” Ghetsis smiled, “Why would a person go so far as to abandon their gym leaders, their friends, and possibly their entire region for someone they may not truly know?”. Hilbert pointed angrily at Ghetsis, stepping slightly closer to him, “We didn’t abandon jack, your thugs don’t stand a-”. Ghetsis again interrupted Hilbert, drawing a long, silver sword and pointing it at Hilbert’s chest.

“Could it be that you’ve fallen for him?” Ghetsis laughed as Hilbert stopped his approach.

“You know I’ve taught him how to avoid such complications as emotion, correct? N is a perfect tool, who lacks any feelings, least of all for you, Hilbert Black.”.

“You… that’s… You’re lying…” Hilbert stammered, his stance weakening as Ghetsis leaned forward with his blade drawn.

“You surely must have known, N has been playing with your heartstrings from the start, just as I commanded, and now, how will you go on, with the knowledge that even if you succeed, N will still be loyal to my cause?”.

Hilbert never got a chance to answer, as a Pokéball suddenly shot from Hilda’s hand like a bullet, striking Ghetsis’ face with a violent crack, and releasing her six-foot-tall Haxorus, Axe. 

“That’s enough out of you, jackass,” Hilda remarked, “Hil, get to N, I’ll deal with this clown.”. 

Hilbert nodded to his sister before dashing around Ghetsis and ducking through the doors. 

* * *

Hilbert stepped into a massive chamber, standing on a long walkway of marble, surrounded on both sides by pools of clear blue water. Hilbert was tempted to dip a hand into the water, but his attention was taken by a massive marble throne, sat under a large window, spotlighting the throne’s occupant in sunlight.

“Do you know what I wish for, Hilbert?” N asked from the throne, “I wish for a world where humans and Pokémon live separately, where Pokémon can once again wield their true power.”. N stood from the throne and began to walk towards Hilbert.

“It is time for this tale of ours to end, Hilbert,” N declared, “Even if it means I must force my Pokémon friends to battle, I will prove the strength of my resolve!”. 

“If you have made it this far, your own determination is admirable, and now it’s time for you to prove it!”.

Hilbert felt a voice growl from the back of his mind as N stopped to face him, and the Dark Stone grew heavy in his jacket. 

“The Light’s flame will consume all but the strong, and the lightning of the Dark will destroy the unworthy. If you wish to survive, prove your strength, Hilbert Black…” 

Hilbert withdrew the Dark Stone from his jacket, and powerful waves of electricity began consuming his hand, causing Hilbert to jerk violently. Hilbert tightened his grip on the stone as it began to faintly glow with dark purple light.

“Reshiram!” N called, raising the Light Stone, “To me!”. N’s body was surrounded by bright orange energy, and a massive column of flame erupted behind N, revealing the Dragon of Light, Reshiram. The shocks began to spike up Hilbert’s arm, rapidly consuming his entire body. Hilbert’s knees buckled involuntarily, his entire body threatening to give way.

“You… want… strength?” Hilbert gasped, the impulses from the stone began to consume most of his thoughts, and Hilbert felt his voice escape him. Through his overcharged mind a beam of light shone through, flashes of the people he loved raced through his head. 

He felt the warmth of Bianca’s smile, and his convulsing stopped. 

Cheren’s dry and straight-laced voice echoed through him, and he stood. 

He watched Hilda, his sister, the only family he had, battle by his side through his whole journey all over again, and his voice returned.

“HOW’S THIS FOR STRENGTH?” Hilbert shouted, feeling control completely return to his body, and the purple glow of the Dark Stone surrounded him. Hilbert felt the floor shake as a massive figure appeared behind him. Hilbert straightened his posture, and locked eyes with N, as the voice of the Dark Stone, Zekrom, boomed from behind him.

“Hilbert Black, you are worthy.”

_-Present-_

“Whoa,” Sonia gasped as Hilbert finished his story. Leon grinned, “He might’ve embellished a few things,” causing Hilbert to put his hands up defensively, “Maybe a bit more strong language than my version, but the events I described are exactly how it went down.”. Raihan raised a finger inquisitively, “Wait a sec, how did the fight between you and N go? You can’t just leave it on a cliffhanger like that!”. Hilbert took a sip from his glass, “My memory of that battle is a little cloudy, I’ll tell y’all that story when N’s around.”. 

“So the stone is like a beacon for Zekrom?” Sonia asked as Hilbert retrieved the stone from his jacket, and placed it on the table. The stone sat inertly on the table, but Hilbert still flexed his hand, and his fingers shook faintly, “Kinda, the stones only fully function when their chosen are both committed to using them.”. 

“Fully?” Raihan asked, eyeing the stone with concern, “It’s not gonna summon some phantom version of Zekrom, if that’s what you’re thinkin’” Hilbert assured.

“I just hear Zekrom’s voice in my head sometimes,” Leon laughed at Hilbert’s assurance, “You sure you’re not just losin’ it, mate?”

“I’m perfectly sane, smartass,” Hilbert jabbed Leon’s shoulder. 

“If N still has the Light Stone,” Sonia mused, “Do you think you’ll ever be able to call Zekrom again, given, y’know…”. Hilbert stared down into his drink, and pulled out a small necklace from under his shirt, staring at the charm linked to it,

“I hope so, someday.”

-End Hilbert's Story-


	21. Explanations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise over the Unova region leads Hilda Black to an old ally outside the Elite Four, and late night in the Galar region gives Hilbert a moment to unwind and points Bug towards his next goal along the path of the Gym Challenge.

Hilda preferred Opelucid City early in the morning. The city was still quiet, but the sun was up high enough that the blue glow the entire city seemed to give off at night didn’t hurt her eyes.

Of course, the city itself was never a problem for Hilda, while the futuristic look of the entire city made her feel like a bunch of little green men were about to turn the corner, she just found it charming.

The only real problem with the city was Iris, who lived in Opelucid City with her father, the city’s gym leader, Drayden. Iris was obsessed with becoming champion, certainly not something out of the ordinary for a Pokemon trainer, but the way Iris wanted to become champion was very much not ordinary. Iris had gotten the idea into her head that since Hilbert hadn’t battled a trainer in so long, he had gone soft, and it was her duty to train him to be a proper champion before Iris fought him. As it turns out, the training Iris had in mind was wandering around the cities of the Unova region, constantly following Hilbert, and trying to get him to battle her with one or two of his team.

Hilda, naturally, found this hilarious, until Iris decided that her ‘training’ needed to extend to the Elite Four. While her brother was still Iris’ priority, she still made sure to leave her team with Cheren and Bianca when she left. 

When Hilda reached Drayden’s house, it was obvious that he wouldn’t answer, the early morning had only just begun to cross over the horizon. 

“Alright, the fun way it is, then…” Hilda said to herself, walking around to the back of the building. Hilda looked up the back wall of the two-story house, and put a hand on her hip, trying to remember which of the two windows above her was connected to Iris’ room. 

“Alright, let’s try you first,” Hilda said to the left window, planting her foot on a windowsill on the first floor, she grabbed the edge of the upper window.

“Aaand up we go…” Hilda grunted, pulling herself up to look inside the window, and sighing when she saw the bathroom on the other side.

“Damn, I can never remember,” Hilda dropped back down to the ground, smiling at the dumpster underneath the other window.

“Right, her’s is the easy one…” Hilda clambered up onto the closed lid of the dumpster before hopping up to the other window. Pulling herself up to her forearms, Hilda peered through the window, seeing Iris lying down asleep in a bed opposite the window. Hilda reached up, shunting the unlocked window open, and, hoisting her waist over the windowsill, awkwardly rolled into the room, silently thanking Acreus for the room’s soft carpet. Hilda crept over to Iris’ bed, stopping for a moment to lean down over her. When she and her brother had first met Iris, she was only ten years old, the same age as Hilda, and two years younger than her brother. Now, at nineteen years old, she certainly hadn’t let time wear away her dedication, and Hilda would swear time and again that if anyone was going to usurp Hilbert as Champion, it would be her.

As much as Hilda preferred sleeping Iris, she took a deep breath, and gently shook Iris’ shoulder. 

“Mmph… five more minutes…” Iris mumbled, and Hilda leaned down over Iris, “It’s Hilda. I…”. Hilda trailed off for a second, considering how to finish that sentence.

“I need your help. And so does Hil,” Hilda finished, and Iris immediately stood out of bed, causing Hilda to jump back. 

“Both of the Black siblings need my help?” Iris asked, running over to the four-drawer dresser next to where Hilda had backed up.

Turning to avert her gaze from Iris, Hilda sighed, “Yeah, we do. But, uh, Hil doesn’t really know?”.

“Well, now you’ve got me confused,” Iris changed out of her Unova-Badge-patterned pajamas, into her favorite pale yellow shirt and pink skirt, “You can turn around now.”.

“Look, I just came to ask,” Hilda turned to face Iris, “Have you seen Hil’s Samurott? He left his team with us when he left for the Galar region, and we, er…”.

“You lost Saltine!?” Iris shouted, “How did you even manage that?”.

“We didn’t lose him!” Hilda defended, “We just… uh… don’t know where he is.”.

“It’s okay, I have an idea,” Iris assured, “Can I see your phone for a second?”.

“Um, what are you going to do?” Hilda apprehensively took her Rotom-phone out of her pocket.

“I’m going to call Hilbert,” Iris explained, “We’re, like, best friends, so I’ll be able to get some clues about where his Samurott is real subtle-like.”.

“Oh, uh, my phone won’t work,” Hilda shrugged, “I… don’t actually have his contact saved.”.

“Oh sweet Dialga, you don’t have your own brother saved in your phone?” Iris sighed exasperatedly, and Hilda tapped the Xtransceiver on her wrist, “Don’t judge me, we’ve always just used these.”.

“I cannot believe we’re the same age,” Iris put her hands up to her hips, in a pose that made Hilda think of the one she used in a lot of pictures with fans.

“You’ll live, I’ll ring him up, what time is it there?” Hilda looked over at the Psyduck clock on Iris’ nightstand, counting off the hours on her hands, “Is he going to be awake at midnight?”.

“Let’s find out!” Iris sat down on her bed, patting her legs, and Hilda sat down next to her, hitting the ‘Call’ button on Hilbert’s contact.

* * *

“…So, we decided to just have our firsts be each other,” Sonia held a hand up to hide her reddening face, “Y’know, since we both -hic- knew we wouldn’t regret it later.”.

“I still think mine was better,” Raihan leaned back in the booth, “Two skilled trainers, too exhausted after a brutal battle with each other to care who was watching…”. 

“But nobody was watching,” Hilbert interjected, looking up to Leon on the karaoke stage to cheer the backup vocals to his song, before putting his hand up to his cheek.

“So I’m the only one here without a Leon Kiss story?” Hilbert laughed, “I feel like I should be jealous.”.

“Awe, I could help you change that if you want…” Leon, noticeably more intoxicated than the others, walked up behind Hilbert, who hadn’t noticed his song had ended. 

“I’ve probably already had better…” Hilbert laughed again, standing up so Leon could lean on Raihan in the center of the booth. 

“Well, do you -hic- have a regular first kiss story?” Sonia asked, pointing to Hilbert, who laughed, “Alright, try this one…”.

“There I was, bleeding to death in N’s arms-” Hilbert was almost immediately cut off by his Xtransicver ringing from his wrist.

“Oop, gotta take this,” Hilbert got up from the booth, walking outside the bar and tapping ‘Answer’.

“Hey, Hil,” Hilbert greeted, “What’s goin’ on?”.

“Hey, Hil,” Hilda answered, turning the display over to fit Iris in the frame, “Iris wanted to talk to you, is it really late out there?”.

“I’m alright, Hil,” Hilbert nodded, “What is it, Iris?”. 

“Hey, Hilbert!” Iris waved, “So, I heard that you left your team here while you were out, and, theoretically, if someone were to want to study them, where could they be found?”.

“Theoretically…” Hilbert narrowed his eyes at Iris, “Even if I told you where they were, you wouldn’t find all of my team there anyway.”.

“Excuse me?” Hilda pointed the camera back to herself, “What do you mean, she wouldn’t find all of them?”

“Uh…” Hilbert scratched the back of his neck, “That is an excellent question, Hil.”. Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose, covering her mouth with her palm.

“Oh my god, Saltine is with you, isn’t he?” Hilda made a mental note to ask N to deck Hilbert for her. 

“…That is not impossible,” Hilbert looked away from his Xtransicver’s camera, and Hilda pulled hers up to her face, “Why the hell did you not tell us? We’ve been terrified that he had gone missing!”.

“I had a feeling that I would need backup in case one of the Pokemon the Professor wanted me to check up on was dangerous!”. 

_“Having a Pokemon that isn’t native to the region is dangerous,_ Hil!” Hilda shot back, “You need to be careful, the entire reason that Professor Juniper sent you down there is because we don’t know what those Pokemon are capable of!”. 

“I’ll be fine, Hil, I’m with Leon, I have a guide, there is no possible way anything in this region could surprise me,” Hilbert assured.

“Are you _trying_ to jinx yourself, or are you just an idiot?” Hilda huffed, and Hilbert rolled his eyes, “Look, I’ve got it under control, and if I die out here, you get to say ‘I told you so’ over by grave, deal?”.

Hilda glared at her brother through the Xtransicver, “Don’t. Die. Got it?”. Hilbert laughed, “I got it, Hil. I’ll see you when I get home, okay?”.

“I better,” Hilda turned the Xtransicver back to Iris, who smiled, “Bye, Hilbert! Don’t lose to anyone out there, okay?”.

“That won’t be a problem,” Hilbert laughed, reaching down to his Xtransicver and ending the call. 

“Hey! He returns!” Leon smiled as Hilbert stepped back into the bar, now resting his head on Raihan’s shoulder.

Sonia stood up from the booth, taking a moment to focus herself, “Alright, I’m gonna sing this last one, then I need to head home…”.

“Yeah,” Raihan set his head against Leon’s, “It’s gettin’ real late, I should probably be headed out soon too…”.

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got,” Hilbert sat back down, watching Sonia walk up to the stage.

* * *

Walking out of the Captain’s Table, Bug and Hop both yawned.

“Whoa,” Hop stretched his arms over his head, “I don’t think I’ve been up this late in, well, ever.”.

“Yeah, but I think it was worth it,” Bug rubbed his eyes, “Now we can tell people that we’re the trainers to watch during this Gym Challenge.”.

“It felt like being in one of those interviews Lee does on TV sometimes,” Hop nodded, “And yeah, we’re definitely the leads here.”.

“Lead or no, I’m exhausted,” Bug yawned again, “We should head back to the hotel.”.

“Yeah, you’re probably right…” Hop sighed, “Is the old man already there?”.

“Nah,” Bug shook his head, “Hil said he had to meet someone tonight too, so I think I’m just gonna find my room and fall asleep.”.

“That’s the rough part of this, I’m still not used to falling asleep on my own…” Hop sighed as the two boys started back to the hotel. 

“I’d love to help, but didn’t you say I wasn’t allowed in your room until I beat Nessa?” Bug feigned an accusatory tone, and Hop laughed.

“Yeah, I did, but even once you get it, I don’t want you anywhere near me while I’m asleep,” The two boys laughed again as they reached the hotel, wishing each other good night, and splitting off into their rooms.

* * *

Hilbert finished his drink as Sonia sat down, slumping over onto Leon. 

“I’m just gonna, sleep here,” Sonia yawned, “G’night guys…”. Leon reached his arms up before dropping them over Sonia and Raihan’s shoulders, and Hilbert quietly turned on the video recorder on his phone. 

“Y’know what, guys?” Leon hung his head back, “I’ve been meaning to say something to you guys, and that’s that I love you guys.”.

“Hil, you know I love you, right? Like a brother loves his brother,” Hilbert chuckled at Leon’s slurred words, “I love you too, bro.”.

“But you guys?” Leon squeezed Sonia and Raihan, pulling them both slightly closer to him, “I love you guys in that hearty way, with the dates and the feelings…”.

“And I was never gonna say it!” Leon retracted both his hands, throwing them back up into the air, “I was never gonna say it to you guys ‘cause I was worried it was gonna make things weird…”.

“We love you too, Leon,” Raihan leaned down and kissed Leon’s cheek, and Sonia reached up and kissed the other, “Yeah, and we’ll talk about this when we’re sober, okay?”.

“Mmmokay,” Leon looked down at his feet, his face now red from something other than intoxication, “But someone’s gonna have to help me get back to Wyndon Stadium.”.

“I can handle that,” Hilbert offered, “Sonia, Raihan, can you guys make sure each other gets home safe?”.

“I’ll keep an eye on her, Hil,” Raihan grinned, and Sonia rolled her eyes, “And I’ll keep both of mine on him.”.

“Deal,” Hilbert reached down and lifted one of Leon’s arms over his shoulder, dragging him out of the booth as Sonia and Raihan polished off their drinks. 

“G’night, guys…” Leon waved as the four trainers stepped out of the bar.

“Take care of our champion, alright, Hil?” Raihan waved back, and Sonia rubbed her eyes, “Yeah, we’d hate to lose him after all this!”.

As Sonia and Raihan walked off, Leon led Hilbert to where a Flying Taxi had landed, not far from the bar.

“They seemed nice,” Hilbert cracked, and Leon gave a drunken laugh, “I know how to pick good friends…”. 

Hilbert lifted Leon into the taxi, and as it took off, Hilbert reached into his jacket, pulling out the Dark Stone.

“Okay, you wanna tell me where to go next?” Hilbert asked, receiving no answer other than a faint tingle of static electricity.

“Yeah, I figured,” Hilbert tucked the stone into his jacket, and started toward the hotel in the distance.

“Alright, let’s get the kid to his next badge.”

-End Chapter 21-


	22. Second In Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning in Hulbury brings Bug to his second Gym, and the next badge on his path to the championship. Hilbert gets a chance to meet with a fan, and get a little more insight into the trainer he's brought to the Gym Challenge.

As soon as the morning sun beamed in his window, Bug jumped out of bed, throwing on his clothes and bag, quickly reviewing his team, and ensuring they had all rested the previous night. Once he was confident that he was prepared, he ran out of his room and the hotel, staring down the Gym across the town. As soon as Bug reached the Gym, however, he was stopped by a woman in yellow fishing gear.

“Hey, are you a Gym Challenger?” The woman smiled at Bug, who nodded, “Yup! I’m here for the Water Badge!”. 

“Well, as much as I love your excitement, Nessa isn’t in right now,” The woman pointed off to the lighthouse in the distance, “I bet if she heard her first challenger were here, though, she’d come running.”.

“No problem!” Bug beamed, before running down to the lighthouse to find Nessa. When Bug reached the lighthouse, he saw Nessa looking out to the ocean, stretching for miles around until it met the early morning sky. For a moment, Bug debated how to actually approach a Gym Leader without coming off as another excited fan, before Nessa turned to Bug, smiling.

“You must be my first Gym Challenger today,” Nessa greeted, and Bug extended his hand, “Yeah, I’m Bug.”.

“Oh!” Nessa put a hand up to her mouth in surprise, “You’re the one that’s been such a hot topic among the Gym Leaders!”.

“I am?” Bug pointed to himself, and Nessa laughed, “Yeah, you’re the one endorsed by Hilbert Black, right?”.

“Here, take this,” Nessa shook Bug’s hand, leaving a small card in his palm, which Bug recognized as her league card.

“Since I already know about you, it’s only fair you know a bit about me,” Nessa turned for another look off the pier, “Well, let’s head down to the gym, I’ve been itching for a fight with you since I heard you were in town.”.

Nessa walked off, and Bug realized he should probably stock up on healing items before he fought Nessa, so he made his way up to the Pokemon center, feeling like he’d forgotten something.

* * *

Hilbert thought it couldn’t possibly be this hard to find one child in such a small town, but he was obviously wrong. 

Bug was already gone when Hilbert woke up, and Hop was no help, but he reasoned that Bug would make a beeline to the Gym, so Hilbert walked down there to meet him.

The lobby of the Hulbury Gym was fairly similar to the one in Truffield, with the obvious difference of blue being the dominant color, rather than green. The salty scent of seawater was also present throughout the Gym, making Hilbert think of going down to Unova’s beaches to train his team. Not long after Hilbert had sat down to wait for Bug, he saw the woman he ran into last night, Nessa, walk into the gym. 

Nessa walked up to a stadium employee, and though Hilbert couldn’t hear their conversation, their similar uniforms helped him figure out that Nessa must be Hulbury Gym’s leader. Hilbert walked over to Nessa and the stadium attendant, shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up.

“Bug, the gym challenger, just came by, and that means Hilbert Black is around too,” Hilbert overheard Nessa say, “So just let me know if you spot him, okay?”.

Hilbert walked up behind Nessa, waving to the stadium attendant, who looked over at Hilbert before turning back to Nessa.

“What does this guy look like again, Nessa?” The attendant asked, and Nessa pulled out her phone, and Hilbert watched her pull up his Global League Archive page, showing his picture to the attendant.

“That’s kind of an old picture,” Hilbert said from behind Nessa, “I hadn’t shaved in a while, and I don’t wear that hat anymore.”.

“I look a little more like this now,” Hilbert took out his phone, taking a picture of himself and stepping next to Nessa to show the attendant.

“Alright, got it! Don’t worry, Nessa, this guy’s not getting past me!” The attendant gave a thumbs-up, obviously trying to hold back laughter as Nessa turned to look at Hilbert.

After a moment of silence, the attendant feigned a double-take, before dramatically pointing at Hilbert, “There he is, Nessa!”.

“Hey,” Hilbert waved to Nessa, “I’m told you’re the Water-type gym leader around these parts.”.

“You’re him,” Nessa bluntly noted, “You’re here. In my gym.”.

“It would seem so,” Hilbert chuckled, “I hope I’m not intruding on anything?”. 

“Well, the trainer you endorsed just came by, I think he’s here for my badge…” Nessa desperately attempted to maintain her composure. 

“I figured, I came by to wish you luck, that kid’s pretty tough,” Hilbert smiled, and Nessa laughed, possibly a little too hard.

“You… Hilbert Black… came by to wish me luck,” Nessa was obviously still partially processing the idea that her reason for becoming a Pokemon Trainer was standing right in front of her.

“It’s, uh, different,” Nessa gestured to Hilbert’s face, “The smile, seeing it in person.”.

“You’ve seen me before?” Hilbert asked, wondering if he should tell her about the mystery man she talked to last night.

“Yeah, Leon has some pictures of you guys…” Nessa quickly shook her head, trying to focus, “Trainer. Your trainer is almost here, I have to get ready.”.

“By all means, don’t let me hold you up,” Hilbert grinned, and Nessa pointed up at Hilbert as an idea struck her, “Hey, why don’t you come with me? You can watch your trainer go through my challenge from my green room!”.

“Well, I don’t want to intrude on anything…” Hilbert shrugged, and Nessa waved a hand dismissively, “It’s my gym, I can have as many celebrities in my green room as I want.”.

“I would be honored to be your guest, then,” Hilbert gave a short half-bow, and before Nessa could respond, Bug entered the Stadium lobby, walking up to Hilbert and Nessa.

“Hey, Kid!” Hilbert grinned, “Ready for this Gym?”.

“As I’ll ever be…” Bug nodded, holding up Neptune’s Pokeball and turning to Nessa, “Hit me with your best shot, Nessa!”.

“There it is, Kid!” Hilbert cheered, “Get goin’, I’ll be watching you from the sidelines!”. Bug ran off to the challenger’s locker room to change into his gym uniform, and Nessa led Hilbert through the Leader’s entrance, down a long, winding hallway into a smaller green room that appeared to be part locker room, part miniature apartment, with a small bed and desk in one corner of the room.

“So you prep for your battles here?” Hilbert guessed, and Nessa picked up a small remote, pointing it at a screen near the roof that flickered to life.

“Yup, I can watch the trainer’s progress through my Gym’s Mission from here, too.”.

“Huh, not a half-bad idea…” Hilbert mused, “Could be useful back home.”.

“Your Gym Leaders don’t have a setup like this?” Nessa asked, and Hilbert waved a hand dismissively, “They do, it’s the Four and I that need something like this.”.

“To be honest, most of my day is sitting in my chamber of Victory Road, waiting for someone to beat my sister,” Hilbert admitted.

“Didn’t you see Champion Alder a lot when you were a trainer?” Nessa asked, and Hilbert’s eyes widened, “You know about Champion Alder? That’s a name a lot of people even back in the Unova region don’t know…”. 

“Well…” Nessa sheepishly took a Rotom-phone from out of a locker in the green room, pulling up a streaming site on it.

“…Do you remember that documentary that got filmed on the Global League after Leon became champion?”.

Hilbert threw his head back in laughter, just about a year after Leon had become Champion, just a year and a half after Hilbert himself had beaten Alder, a film crew from the Johto region had started to travel the world, documenting the stories of past and present League champions.

“The Power That’s Inside: The Story of the Global Pokemon League,” Hilbert remembered, “You’ve seen it?”.

“Yeah, a few times,” Nessa admitted, “A lot of people in the region have, mostly because it’s funny seeing Leon so young.”.

“Is that where you heard about Alder?” Hilbert asked, “I remember mentioning him a few times, but the crew seemed mostly concerned about my experience with Team Plasma.”. Hilbert decided to omit the part that the crew was more focused on his experience with one particular member of Team Plasma. 

“Yeah, that’s how it was for most of them,” Nessa nodded, “I think Leon got lucky, since he only really had Sonia and his little brother to talk about.”.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t really remember much of that documentary…” Hilbert shrugged, trying to shake off the few memories he actually had of it.

“Well, do you want to watch it while Bug goes through the mission?” Nessa offered, and Hilbert grinned, “Sure, I can tell you how many of Leon’s answers are blatant lies.”.

* * *

Bug normally loved the water. The vast oceans were a sight Bug never stopped adoring, and the river near Postwick was always a relaxing place to hang out with Hop.

In this particular instance, though, as Bug looked out at the Hulbury Gym Mission, he wished for nothing more than dry land. The Mission itself was simple enough, make it through a maze of platforms, manipulating the flow of water with various valves. The problem came with Bug’s competition. Bug quickly learned as he entered the mission that he wasn’t the only trainer in this maze. Several other trainers have stopped him during the maze, halting his progress through the maze to battle him. 

After quite a few fights in the maze, and after several more minutes of maze deciphering, Bug was sure the door to the Water Badge was almost open.

“Okay… So, now the blue one,” Bug reasoned to himself, running over another grate to hit a blue switch near the north end of the maze. The blue light on the switch shut off, and Bug saw the pipes blocking the door to the Hulbury Stadium pitch slam closed, the massive flow of water pouring from them no longer blocking his path.

“Not so fast, Challenger!” Another Gym Trainer called from behind Bug as he walked up the path to the door.

“Seriously?” Bug sighed, taking out Dionysus’ Pokeball and throwing it forward as the Gym Trainer stopped in front of him.

“Let’s flush him out of here, Chewtle!” The trainer taunted, releasing a small, blue and orange, turtle-like Pokemon.

Dionysus appeared, spreading out their dark blue wings and hovering above the ground. 

“Knock that bird down with Water Gun!” The trainer called, and the Chewtle opened its mouth, releasing a small orb of water that shot into Dionysus. Dionysus recoiled from the attack, but didn’t drop, returning to the air as Bug called out, “Alright, Dionysus, drop them with Pluck!”. The Corvisquire’s beak glowed silver, and Dionysus shot down towards the Chewtle, striking it across the head with the glowing beak. The Chewtle stumbled back before dropping to the ground, and the Gym Trainer returned the fainted Pokemon, “Dang, maybe you do stand a chance against Nessa…”.

Before Bug returned Dionysus, he noticed the glow of an evolution surrounding the Corvisquire.

“Perfect, just in time!” Bug grinned, looking down at the Dynamax band on his wrist. The light faded, and now, standing almost a foot and a half above Bug, was a completely dark blue Corvikinght. The Corvikinght stepped over to Bug, tapping him on the head with his beak.

“Yeah, we got this, Dionysus,” Bug smiled as he reached up to return Dionysus to their Pokeball.

* * *

“Sounds like it’s showtime,” Nessa stood up from the edge of the bed she and Hilbert were watching the screen from, putting a hand up to her hip in a way that made Hilbert think of his sister.

“Don’t keep too hard a grip on that badge, Nessa,” Hilbert advised, and Nessa laughed, “What, you have that little faith in me?”.

“Never, anyone who loves water-types as much as me is definitely a component trainer at the least,” Hilbert denied, “There’s just something to that kid you can’t teach…”.

“I’m sure I can handle a Tenner,” Nessa smiled, “Stick around, you can watch the battle from here.”.

Hilbert thanked Nessa as she turned and walked out into the stadium, and once the green room door swung shut again, Hilbert reached for the Dark Stone. Deciding not to actually remove the stone, Hilbert muttered to the empty green room as the large screen turned to a view of the stadium, “He’s not just a Tenner…”.

“That Kid’s got that same fire in his eyes _he_ did...”

-End Chapter 22-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IT LIVES!) 
> 
> (Seriously though, I am still working on this, it's just been difficult as outside factors mount up. Thanks to the two or three of you that have stuck around with this project for reading!)


	23. The Raging Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Bug's second badge begins! Hilbert shares some history on Tenner's connections to Legendary Pokemon, and Hop... is there.

The tiled floor of the Hulbury stadium pitch sprawled out in front of Bug, who stepped out into the view of the crowd filling the stands. At the same time, Bug saw Nessa stride out from the opposite gate, grinning at Bug as they both stopped near the center of the pitch.

“Welcome, challenger!” Nessa greeted as the crowd cheered, “I can see you’ve solved my gym’s mission, but can you handle the Raging Wave?”. The crowd roared as Nessa drew a Dive Ball off of her belt, and Bug scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Only one way to find out…”.

The two trainers took their places on the pitch, and Bug closed his hand around Neptune’s Pokeball on his uniform belt. 

“Goldeen! Let’s go!” Nessa threw the Dive Ball in her hand, and the Goldeen started to hover just above the ground.

“Come on, Neptune!” Bug answered, releasing the Drizzile out onto the pitch in a flash of light.

“Horn attack, Goldeen!” Nessa called, and the small white horn on the Goldeen’s head began to glow yellow, and it charged Neptune. The strike slammed into Neptune, sending them tumbling back, but they stayed up, and Bug quickly gave his response, “Hit ‘em with Water Gun, Neptune!”.

Neptune closed its hands together, and extended two fingers, releasing a thin jet of water at their opponent. The Goldeen took the powerful jet of water face-first, sending it flopping across the ground. Nessa smirked, returning the fallen Goldeen, and reaching for her next Pokemon. 

“Alright, Arrokuda, Let’s bring it!” Nessa’s second Pokemon appeared in front of her, another fishlike Pokemon, hovering above the floor of the gym. Bug found himself thinking about why most ocean-dwelling Pokemon hover above the ground except for Magikarp. Was there something about the way they grew that let them hover above the ground, and why was Magikarp an exception? Was Magikarp not a-

“Arrokuda! Fury Attack that Drizzile!” Nessa’s command cut off Bug’s derailed train of thought, snapping his attention back as Neptune was pelted with bites by the Arrokuda. 

Neptune reeled back, and though they stood standing, Bug reached out to return them, quickly tossing out Dionysus’ Pokeball to replace them. 

“We’re still in it, Dionysus! Throw them off with Scary Face!” Bug called, and Dionysus turned to focus one of its jet-black eyes on the Arrokuda, its iris flashing with blood-red light. The Arrokuda swam a nervous circle in the air as Nessa responded, “Stay with me, Arrokuda! Time for an Aqua Jet!”.

A bead of water grew in the Arrokuda’s mouth, and after a moment, the bead burst into a razor-thin stream of water aimed squarely at Dionysus. Dionysus lurched back as the attack landed, and Bug clenched his fist, pointing out towards the Arrokuda, “Payback time, Dionysus! Steel Wing!”. 

Dionysus shot into the air and dove down at the Arrokuda like a bullet, one of the Corviknight’s wings glowing with silver light as Dionysus cut across where the Arrokuda was floating. The Arrokuda, still nervous from Dionysus’ last move, took the entire attack head-on, the glowing wing, almost as large as the Arrokuda itself, sent the Pokemon flying back to its trainer’s feet. 

Nessa smirked as she retrieved the Pokemon, remarking, “Alright, time for the big one! Dreadnaw! Let’s end this!”. Nessa threw out her third and final Dive ball, and the Dynamax band on her wrist began to glow. 

Remembering what happened against Milo, Bug reached up with his own glowing Dynamax band, tapping the small Wishing Star set inside at the same time Nessa pressed her palm against hers. 

Both trainers returned their Pokemon, and the Pokeball in Bug’s hand started to glow, growing to the size of a large beach ball. Smiling, Bug threw the large Pokeball behind him, unleashing a massive burst of red light, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arm. 

Bug dropped his arm, revealing the now building-sized Corvikinght, glowing with red energy. 

“Not bad, Trainer!” Nessa’s voice pulled Bug’s attention away from Dionysus, and he blinked at the massive Dreadnaw behind her, the tip of its horn stretching up past the open roof of the gym. 

“But we’re not just gonna hand the badge over!” Nessa pointed out towards Bug and Dionysus as the crowd roared, yelling, “Max Darkness, Dreadnaw!”.

The Dreadnaw pushed its front legs off the ground, and Bug clenched his fists, calling to the forty-five-foot Corviknight behind him, “Dionysus, up and out of the way!”.

Though the Dynamaxed Dionysus had much less room to move than at normal size, they were still incredibly agile, and as the Dreadnaw’s massive feet slammed into the ground, they shot up past the open roof of the stadium.

Where the Dreadnaw’s feet impacted, a pool of black energy formed on the ground, and two tendrils of inky darkness shot up after Dionysus, slamming into their massive form. 

Dionysus stumbled in the air, but held aloft as Bug shouted his response, “Drop down a Max Steelspike, Dionysus!”. From up above the gym, Dionysus pulled down into a dive, tucking their wings against their body as they shot through the air, their entire body glowing silver. 

Dionysus slammed into the Dreadnaw like a meteor, causing the entire stadium to shake, even almost causing Bug to lose his footing. Dionysus returned to behind Bug, and as the dust settled, he noticed the attack had barely scratched the Dreadnaw’s shell, but had caused one of the Drednaw’s front legs to buckle, as well as a hind leg on the same side.

“That thing’s tough, even for a Dynamax Pokemon…” Bug noted to himself, snapping his fingers, “And tough means heavy, and heavy means slow, which means if you can push against it hard enough…”.

“Pick yourself up, Dreadnaw, it’s time to make an ocean out of this gym!” Nessa declared, and the Dreadnaw rose to its feet, slowly opening its gargantuan maw, rearing its head back. A massive sphere of water began to collect in the Dreadnaw’s jaws, and as it reeled back to launch its move, Bug carefully watched for his mark.

As soon as the Dreadnaw’s feet left the ground, he quickly gave his command to Dionysus.

“Now, Dionysus! Max Airstream!” 

Dionysus spun up just above where they had been hovering and began to aggressively flap their wings at the charging Dreadnaw. The Dreadnaw, already stuck on its hind legs, tried to topple forward to launch its attack, but the force of the jetstream caused it to only face further upward. The sphere of water in the Dreadnaw’s mouth burst into a massive jet of water, certainly enough to knock out Dionysus, but the Dreadnaw’s new angle caused the attack to fly harmlessly into the air.

The force of the Max Geyser finished what Dionysus’ Airstream had started, forcing the colossal Pokemon onto it’s back, where it began to rock back and forth to regain its footing. Bug broke into a confident grin, and there was a feeling of swelling in his chest as he called out to Dionysus.

“One last move, let’s make it count! Finish this with another Max Steelspike!” Dionysus shot into the air above the gym, maybe slightly more than necessary, before pulling back down into a silvery dive, now aimed squarely at the Dreadnaw’s exposed underbelly. 

The attack rocked the stadium even more violently than before, covering the stadium in a massive plume of dust, and the cheering of the crowd was deafening. 

The water from the Dreadnaw’s final attack began to rain down over the stadium, and Dionysus flew back over to Bug, shrinking down until they had reverted to their original size.

Bug returned the injured Corvikinght, looking up to see that the massive Dreadnaw had vanished, and Nessa was walking over to his side of the battlefield, a satisfied grin on her face.

“I can see why he chose you,” She said, holding out her hand, and as Bug shook it, he felt the cool metal of a gym badge in his palm, “Congratulations, Trainer!”. 

Looking down at the triangular badge in his palm, Bug pulled the necklace out from under his shirt, slotting in the droplet-decorated badge.

“Keep up that spirit, Bug,” Nessa advised, smiling, “It’s about time somebody gave Leon a proper fight. Don’t disappoint us!”.

“I won’t, Nessa!” Bug promised, smiling as the two exited the stadium pitch, and he started back to the stadium locker room to change out of his uniform.

* * *

“Helluva fight you put up,” Hilbert grinned as Nessa returned, and she shrugged, “Well, it never feels great to lose, but there are worse people I’ve had to give my badge to.”.

“Kid’s on a hot streak,” Hilbert commented, “I’ve only ever seen him lose one fight, and it was his first.”.

“He’s that new?” Nessa said, surprised, picking her phone up off a nearby desk and reading through the messages she missed during the fight, “Well now I don’t know how I feel about losing to him.”.

“I think he’s got the same kinda potential I did back in the day, and really, not much has happened to prove me wrong.”.

“So Leon’s days are numbered?” Nessa laughed, “I’ll be sad to see him go, if the kid can make it past Kabu.”.

“Is he one of your rougher customers?” Hilbert asked, and Nessa nodded, “Oh yeah, Kabu is notorious for being the stone wall that gets most people to drop out of the challenge.”.

“Well, I appreciate the warning,” Hilbert stood up off the bed he was sitting on, remarking, “I won’t keep you any longer, seems like you’ve got more challengers on the way.”.

“I need to practice with Dreadnaw,” Nessa sighed, “After that little trick the kid pulled, everyone’s gonna be trying it. Leon taught us something a while back about making as many mistakes as we can…”.

“…But never making them twice,” Hilbert finished, “Yeah, that’s something Champions have been saying since before I was born, it’s basically the Global League's entire training regimen.”.

“Also,” Hilbert noted as he opened the door back to the stadium looby, “There’s a large Truffield stadium jersey haphazardly tucked into the side of your bed. Just saying, the big guy might be looking for it, since I don’t think that ‘Ripped Farmer’ size is one you find many places.”.

* * *

The lobby of Hulbury stadium was buzzing with activity when Bug walked in, and as he looked around, he saw Hop, who was waving to him from the front of the lobby. 

“Hey, Bug! Good work, mate!” Hop smiled, causing some heads to turn towards the two boys.

“Hi, Hop! You saw it?” Bug asked, earning a smile from Hop, “You bet I did, way to give this town a show, mate!”. 

“I mean, you did it way before I even got here,” Bug reasoned, and Hop sighed, before perking back up, “Yeah, but you had that flashy finisher against Nessa’s Dreadnaw, mate! That was the kinda thing Lee would do!”.

“I guess we’re off to the next gym, then,” Bug cupped his hands on the back of his neck, “Double back to Motostoke to take on Kabu, then it’s a straight shot to Leon!”.

“Well, it might not be that easy,” Hop frowned, “Kabu’s not actually in Motostoke right now. Word on the street is that he’s training in Galar Mine No. 2, though.”.

“You want to go down to the mine and see what’s going on,” Bug intuited, and Hop pumped his fist, “You know me well, Bug. The sooner Kabu gets back to Motostoke, the sooner we can get the Fire Badge off him!”. 

“Hey, did you see Hil?” Bug asked, “I figured he’d be waiting for me already when I got out here…”. Hop pointed across the stadium lobby, to a group of people with their backs to Bug and Hop, “My money’s on, that’s him over there.”.

“Alright guys, great meeting you all,” Bug heard Hilbert’s voice, eventually seeing him step through the crowd, waving to Bug and Hop, turning back to the crowd, “But I need to get going.”.

"Marnie's video is gettin' around..." Hilbert muttered as he joined up with Bug and Hop, "People're actually starting to recognize me.". The three made their way out of the gym as the two younger boys explained their plan.

“So the next leader’s hiding out in a mine, and we’re going hunting for him?” Hilbert asked, pulling out his Pokedex, “I think that’s where some of the Pokemon Juniper wants me to look for are…”. 

“Aces,” Bug cheered, “So we’ll drag Kabu to Motostoke, get his badge, and then there’ll be nothing stopping us ‘til Leon!”.

“Careful, kid,” Hilbert warned, “Building up a perfect run like that’s just gonna make it easier to lose.”. Bug scratched his head as the three walked through Hulbury to the Pokemon Center, “But… I thought you said confidence was important for a trainer.”.

“It is,” Hilbert confirmed, “But it’s really easy to get confidence and hubris confused, while confidence is the tool of a champion, hubris only sets you up to fail.”.

“Arceus, I sound like N…” Hilbert muttered to himself, and as the doors of the Pokemon Center slid open in front of them, Hop piped up from opposite Bug.

“Hey, Hil? I have a question for you,” Hop started as Bug handed his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center attendant, and Hilbert grinned, “I have an answer for you, shoot.”.

“Lee says you’ve got a legendary Pokemon bound to you or something, so I wanted to ask, why not use it in all your battles and wipe the floor with everyone who challenges you?”. Hilbert exhaled, putting a hand up against the pocket that held the Dark Stone, “Well, there’s a few answers to that.”.

“First, it wouldn’t really be sporting of me,” Hilbert started, sitting down on a chair in the Pokemon center, and Bug and Hop dropped down into an adjacent couch, “If I turned up to every championship battle with what’s basically a god on my belt, there’d be no skill involved anymore.”.

“So it’s a moral thing?” Bug clarified, “You want someone to actually succeed you, so you give them a fighting chance?”.

“That’s about it, yeah.”.

“What if you were in danger?” Hop asked, “Like, if you absolutely had to win a battle to like, save your life?”.

“Well, I’d certainly _want_ to use Zekrom in a battle like that, but that’s when the other problem shows up.”.

Hilbert leaned back in the chair, thinking about how to phrase his answer, eventually leaning back, raising his two pointer fingers.

“Bound Legendaires, like what Zekrom is to me, don’t come alone, they usually come in pairs, as a kind of limiting factor.”.

“Take me for example, Zekrom is my Bound Legendary, but there’s another one linked to Zekrom, which is Reshiram.”.

“If I wanted to actually summon and fight with Zekrom, then the person bound to Reshiram would have to be nearby, and also willing to summon Reshiram.”.

“Plus,” Hilbert stretched his arms up over his head, continuing, “Even though they’re bound to our souls or something like that, Legendary Pokemon are borderline impossible to control.”.

“Like they’re rebellious, or don’t like trainers?” Hop asked, putting a hand up to his chin, and Hilbert shook his head.

“Kinda. Even if you were born a Tenner, Bound Legendary and all, it takes a serious amount of willpower to get a Legendary Pokemon to listen to you.”.

“What about other Legendaries?” Bug asked, standing up from the bench, and the other two followed suit, “Ones that aren’t already bound to a trainer?”.

“Absolutely not,” Hilbert quickly shot down, “An unbound Legendary Pokemon would never serve a Trainer. Bound Legendaries choose to do it as a way to influence the world, but unbound Legendary Pokemon are complete wild cards.”.

“So, it’s a bad idea?” Hop summed up, and Hilbert nodded as the trio made their way out of Hulubry. 

“Yeah. Word of the wise, if you meet someone trying to control a Legendary Pokemon that isn’t bound to them, you turn and run, ‘cause there’s about to be a crater where that idiot was standing.”.

Walking away from Hulbury, the three trainers reached the entrance to Galar Mine No. 2, and Bug steeled himself to meet whatever challenge was waiting for him inside.

-End Chapter 23-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heya! So... this took ages. I'm sorry about the obscene waits in between chapters, I've just been running out of steam on this series as a whole. HOWEVER, this will not stop me, I promise, even if it takes me until the day I die, I will see this story through to the end.)
> 
> (As always, if there's somewhere I can improve, let me know, and thanks for reading!)
> 
> (P.S: Sorry it took me so long to get to your comments. I'm much better at replying in a timely matter now.)


	24. Cavern Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar obstacle awaits Bug inside Galar Mine No. 2, ready to challenge the rising star trainer once more. Deep inside the cavern, Hilbert reminisces on his own experiences underground. Hop... continues to be there.

Hilbert ducked under the low entrance to Galar Mine No. 2, filing in behind the two younger trainers ahead of him as they took in the bluish stone walls of the mine surrounding them. Inside the cave, there was a small pool of murky water, still yet shimmering, mirroring the glittering cavern around them. Bug ran a hand along the cool stone wall, knocking off small pieces of stone as the three stepped closer to the pool, “Why would the Fire-Type gym leader be training in a mine of all places?”. 

“Maybe he likes the cool air…” Bug drew in a deep breath, “It’s probably way nicer than the heat you’d have to keep up when you deal with Fire-type Pokémon all day.”. 

Hilbert slowly looked up and down the walls of the mine as the trio walked, and the dark blue stone walls reminded him of Chargestone Cave back home. Gazing further down the cavern, he noticed Bede standing on a natural bridge between the nearby pool and another further down the cavern, his arms crossed over his chest, as though he were waiting for someone. Bede looked up and saw the three trainers, dropping his arms down to his sides as he strode over to the trio nearby. 

“There you are…” Bede smirked, and Hop waved while Bug rolled his eyes at Bede, “You again? Come to try and block me from getting to Kabu?”.

“I’ve come to do you a favor,” Bede dropped a hand into one of his coat’s pockets, leaning to the side casually, “Normally, I wouldn’t waste my Pokémon’s time with such weak opponents, but I’m in a good mood, so I’ve come to crush you personally before you get your hopes up too high.”. Bug reached back for Dionysus’ Pokéball as he asked, “Weak? Didn’t I make a joke out of you and your team last time we fought?”. Bede brushed a stray strand of white hair away from his eyes, “I would have felt bad seeing a new trainer get so hopelessly crushed against an obviously superior opponent, so I went easy on you.”.

“I outclassed you in every aspect of battling then, and that has yet to change. The company you keep will not suffice against the chairman’s chosen Trainer!”. Hop pointed out to Bede, realizing, “Hey, you’re that guy that was talking like a big shot during the opening ceremony!”. Bug laughed, “Glad you caught up, Hop. Yeah, this is Bede, the trainer Chairman Rose endorsed for the challenge, and my fiercest rival.”.

“Hey…” Hop gave a small hurt look, and Bug gently punched his friend’s shoulder, saying, “Okay, second fiercest.”.

“We’re not rivals, Masaru,” Bede shot, taking a Pokéball out of the pocket of his coat, “I’m going to wipe you and your team out here, and I’m going to win this challenge without contest.”. Hilbert smiled, “So you admit that Bug is a threat, then?”. 

“I… He’s- No! Of course not!” Bede sputtered, “Enough! You’re not getting past me, but I welcome you to try!”. Bede threw the Pokéball in his hand out, releasing the Solosis inside, and Hop and Hilbert stepped back as Bug released Dionysus. Bede frowned at the Corviknight towering over the Solosis on his end of the field, saying, “So you’ve done some training, then? It won’t save you. Enigma!”. Bede cast out a hand, and there was a moment of silence in the cave, and Bug paused, waiting for Bede’s command, but none came. 

“Um… Okay. Dionysus, Drill Peck ‘em!” Bug called, and Dionysus shot off the ground at an angle almost parallel to the dirt, jabbing at the Solosis several times before shooting past the small spherical Pokémon, and flying back to their side of the arena. Bede threw out his hands, “What are you doing, Enigma? Psyshock, as we practiced!” The Solosis recovered from Dionysus’ attack, releasing a beam of glowing purple light from what appeared to be its mouth, striking the center of Dionysus’ body.

* * *

“Why didn’t he call his attack?” Hop put a hand up to his chin, “How are his Pokémon supposed to know what to do if Bede doesn’t give them a command?”. Hilbert narrowed his gaze at Bede, “I might have an idea, but I can’t be sure. We’ll have to keep watching.”.

* * *

“You okay, Dionysus?” Bug asked the Corviknight as it stumbled back. Shaking out its wings, Dionysus gave a low, “Cor!”, and Bug nodded, “Good enough for me! Let’s retaliate with Steel Wing!”.

Dionysus spread its massive wings, flapping down once to bring itself high above the Solosis, near the roof of the cave, and another to streak down towards the small green Pokémon, cleaving down with its wing like an axe. The Solosis plummeted to the ground, bouncing once before Bede returned it, drawing another Pokéball as he tucked away the previous one. 

“Ego, come on now, one of you must remember what I said!” The Gothita appeared on the battlefield, again dwarfed by the massive Corvknight, “Go! As we planned!”. Again, the Gothia was unresponsive, actually turning over to look at Bede expectantly, and Bug immediately yelled out, “While they’re turned away, Pluck ‘em, Dionysus!”. Dionysus leaped over to the Gothia, flapping its wings for the extra air as it snapped at the Gothia with its beak. Dionysus sent the Gothia flying backward, and Bede’s expression went from confused to frustrated as he swapped out his next Pokémon.

* * *

Hilbert’s snickering pulled Hop away from the battle, and the Champion bit down on his knuckle as he said, “I recognize this now, Bede’s using _N’s_ battling style. No wonder he’s losing.”. Hop scratched his head, asking, “Wait, N doesn’t call his moves? How do his Pokémon know what to do in a battle?”. Hilbert sighed, smiling as he answered, “N’s style is all about trusting your Pokémon and the practice you’ve done with them. He never says a word unless he’s adjusting the strategy for a new opponent.”. Hilbert crossed his arms, “It makes you almost impossible to predict, and in a Pokémon battle, reading your opponent is everything.”.

“The only problem is, it’s super hard to pull off consistently, it takes a lot of practice, and a super-close trust between Pokémon and Trainer. N’s the only person I’ve ever seen make it work, and he has a unique advantage when it comes to working with Pokémon.”. 

“How does Bede know N’s style?” Hop wondered, and Hilbert shrugged, “I’m guessing they’ve battled at some point, and N completely smoked him.”. Hilbert felt a small surge of emotion in his chest imagining N battling him again, but quickly pushed it down as he refocused on the fight.

* * *

Dionysus vanished as Bug swapped out the Corviknight for Dionysus’ Pokéball, and the Drizzile appeared in front of him as Bede’s third Pokémon appeared, a small, pastel-palette Hatenna.

“Enough games! Psybeam, Cerebella!” Bede commanded, and the tip of what appeared to be a party hat on top of the Hatenna glowed bright pink. Bug clenched his fist pointing out towards the Hatenna as he called, “Water Gun through it, Neptune!”.

Neptune unleashed a powerful jet of water from its mouth as the tip of the Hatenna’s hat released a ray of pink energy, meeting with Neptune’s Water Gun in the center of the battlefield. The jet of water sailed through the beam of light, which impacted harshly against Neptune, sending the Drizzile tumbling back, and dropping to the ground. 

Cringing, Bug reached out with Neptune’s Pokéball, returning the fainted Pokémon while Bede grinned, “Hm. Perhaps now you’re starting to understand what you’re up against.”. Bug released Aphrodite, and the Vulpix shook its nose at the Hatenna, and Bede gave his order quickly, “Cerebella! Disarming Voice, quickly now!”.

The Hatenna released a short, trilling cry, and Aphrodite dropped its head to the ground, covering its ears with its front paws. Dazed as the cry faded, Aphrodite picked itself up off the ground, and Bug locked eyes with Bede, “Shake it off, Aphrodite, then hit ‘em with Incinerate!”. Aphrodite growled at Cerebella before lunging forward, unleashing a column of flame from its mouth that completely engulfed the party-hat-wearing Pokémon. When the fire faded, Cerebella had fainted on the ground, forcing Bede to reach for a fourth Pokéball on his belt.

* * *

“Wait, Bede switched back! He’s calling the shots again!” Hop said, and Hilbert crossed his arms, leaning back slightly as he said, “Bede figured out that N’s style wasn’t working, so he switched on the fly. Impressive.”. Hop put a fist up to his chin, “So he and Bug are on equal footing again?”. 

Hilbert pinched the brim of his hat, studying the half-empty battlefield in front of him, “Not quite. It looks like Bede is down to his last Pokémon, so even with a more effective style, he’s still going to have trouble winning.”. Hop excitedly pumped his fist, “Heck yeah! Bug’s got this locked down!” Hilbert uncrossed one arm, waving his fingertips up by his neck in a slicing motion, “Not exactly. Bede is on the back foot, but no battle is decided until the end. If Bug isn’t careful, he could still lose.”.

* * *

“Perhaps there’s more to you than I thought, Masaru. Not everyone can back my team into a corner like this,” Bede reached out with his final Pokéball, “But don’t get your hopes up. I’m still winning this battle.”.

“We’ll see about that!” Bug answered as a pale blue and purple Ponyta appeared on Bede’s side of the field, and Bug immediately called out to the Vulpix in front of him, “Hit ‘em with Quick Attack, Aphrodite!”. 

“Not so fast! Confusion, Tarot!” The Ponyta’s eyes flashed blue, and as Aphrodite dashed forward to attack, its eyes flashed a similar blue, and its course suddenly diverted, sending the Vulpix crashing to the ground as it jerked to the side. Bede grinned, “Use Fairy Wind before it can recover, Tarot!” The Ponyta reeled back onto its hind legs, and as it dropped, it released a cloud of glittering air that swept Aphrodite up into the air and violently dropped it back onto the ground on Bug’s side of the battlefield.

Bug grimaced as Aphrodite slammed into the ground in front of him, and he reached out to pick up the fainted Vulpix, reaching back to Dionysus’ Pokéball, and returning the Corviknight to the battle. Bug quickly called to Dionysus as he appeared, “Steel Wing from up high, Dionysus!”. Dionysus flew up near the top of the cavern, and Bede pointed up to where it flew saying, “Oh no, you don’t! Knock that Corvikight out of the air with Fairy Wind, Tarot!”. The Ponyta on Bede’s side to the cavern released another cloud of glittering air, and as Dionysus dove towards the Ponyta, it jerked to the side, trying to avoid the shiny cloud. 

Dionysus half-dodged the cloud, one of its wings still getting thrust up into the air, causing it to spin in midair, and instead of striking the with its glowing wing, the Corviknight crash-landed onto Tarot. Dionysus stood back up from where it had landed, and Bug stood in silence, trying to process what had just happened. Tarot began to pick itself up from where it had fallen, and Bug snapped back to the battle, realizing his opportunity. 

“Uh, yeah! Drill Peck ‘em before they can retaliate, Dionysus!” Bug called, and the Corviknight whipped around to face the half-standing Ponyta and jabbed it with a glowing white beak several times. Tarot reeled back as Dionysus returned to its side of the battlefield, and the Ponyta struggled to stand for a moment, before dropping to the ground, unconscious. 

“Damn you…” Bede muttered as he returned his last Pokémon, and Bug did the same for Dionysus, slipping the Pokéball back into its holster.

“Well, how was that for a weak opponent, Bede?” Bug smirked, and Bede tried to drop the frustrated expression from his face, answering, “I simply saw that you were putting in a valiant effort, so I decided to give you this battle.”. 

“No way!” Hop defended as he walked up next to Bug, “Didn’t you say you didn’t want us to get our hopes up before this battle started? Why would you let Bug win if you’re trying to get rid of us early?”. Bede frowned, “And you are…?” Hop tapped his fist against his chest, “I’m Hop, Leon’s little bro, and Bug’s rival!”. Bede scoffed, “You have the Champion’s bravado, to be sure, but I’m not interested in fighting a mini-Leon at the moment.”. Hop clenched his fist, shaking it angrily at Bede, “Hey! Don’t talk about my big bro like that, why don’t you battle me? I’ll show you bravado!”.

Bug reached out and pushed Hop’s fist down, “It’s not worth it, Hop. He couldn’t battle you anyway,” Bug grinned at Bede, “Someone just KO’ed all of his Pokémon a second ago.”. Bede walked up to Bug, taking something out of his jacket, “You won’t be so lucky next time, Masaru, and as a reminder of who the next Champion is…” Bede pulled out a league card featuring himself, smugly smirking at the camera. Bug slipped the card out of Bede’s hand, tucking into his pocket, “Thanks, I’ll have to give you mine once I get one.”. Bede laughed, “Of course you don’t have a league card yet. Only a proper trainer would be carrying them.”. 

“Then how’d you get one made?” Bug feigned a curious tone, and Bede’s face returned to the frustrated expression it had been a few moments ago, and he stepped closer to Bug, angrily saying, “Next time we meet, I _will_ beat you. Then we’ll see how smug you get.”.

“I’m sure you will, Bede,” Bug laughed, and Bede swept past the three trainers, striding out of the mine entrance behind them. Hop clasped his hands together behind his head, “Where’s he going? I thought he was looking for Kabu too.”. Hilbert frowned, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “In my experience, people like him usually have priorities only they understand.”.

* * *

The three wandered deeper inside the mine, Hilbert ran his hand along the wall as they walked, brushing his fingers over the multicolored crystals sprouting from the stone, illuminating the cavern with a dim glow. Looking down the cave, he noticed that Bug and Hop had gotten some distance ahead of him, but he shrugged, keeping his pace as he reasoned to himself, “They know this region, they’ll be fine.”. The further Hilbert walked into the mine, the more he was reminded of Chargestone Cave, and he smiled, remembering his first trek through the electrified cavern.

* * *

_-Nine Years Ago-_

“I don’t care how many of ya there are! I’ll smash every single one to dust!” Hilbert called after the Team Plasma grunts that were retreating towards the entrance to Chargestone Cave.

“Man, we’re freakin’ unstoppable!” Hilda pumped her fist in the air, and the siblings started again through the cave, “I was worried those Shadow Triad guys N mentioned were gonna be a problem, but I guess I was wrong.”. Hilbert smiled, “Yeah, even if they are snitching on us to Ghetsis, all he’s gonna learn is that we’re friggin _invincible!_ ”. 

Around a corner, Hilda saw a faint sliver of sunlight, “Hey, we must be getting close to the exit!”. The siblings walked towards the exit of Chargestone Cave, and found their path blocked by a familiar figure, standing in the middle of the path.

“N…” Hilbert muttered, and N looked up, seemingly only just now registering their presence, and saying, “Do you know the problem with the way the world works, Hilbert?”.

“I think we skipped that lecture,” Hilda crossed her arms over her chest, “Care to enlighten us?”. N kept his gaze locked on Hilbert, almost completely ignoring Hilda’s comment and continuing, “When too many ideals mix together, the world becomes gray… such uncertainty is unforgivable!”.

“N, you have to listen, this isn’t-” Hilbert started, but N cut off his sentence, answering, “No! I will separate Pokémon from people, returning black and white to certainty! Only then will Pokémon become the perfect beings they were always meant to be!”.

“I can almost see him practicing this in the mirror…” Hilda rolled her eyes, and N continued, clenching a fist over his heart.

“Yes! That is my dream! That is the dream I am destined to fulfill!” N extended a hand out to Hilbert, asking, “Tell me, Hilbert, do you have a dream of your own?”.

Hilbert thought for a moment, staring at the floor of the cave. He definitely had dreams, but he figured _‘Become League Champion, the greatest trainer in Unovan history, and arm-wrestle a Machamp’_ wasn’t the kind of dream N was asking for. Hilbert looked up into N’s steely-gray eyes, and he found his answer. 

“Yes. I do have a dream, N. Would you like to hear it?” Hilbert asked, and N retrieved a Pokéball from his pocket, refusing to break eye contact with Hilbert.

“You have a dream… That’s wonderful, Hilbert. Yes, I would like to hear it, but I believe there are better methods than speech.”. Hilda raised a hand, her tone slightly offended, “Uh, I have dreams, too! Or is this a boy’s discussion right now?”. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk about your dreams, Hil. You might want to step back a little before we get to that, though,” Hilbert answered, keeping his eyes locked with N’s. Hilbert reached to his belt for Saltine’s Pokéball, and he sighed, saying to N, “So, if we’re battling for the full answer, I’ll give you the short version.”.

Hilbert put his free hand over his heart, balling it into a fist, “N, my dream is to make myself an invincible pillar of strength and resolve.” 

“Team Plasma will crumble, I swear on my life, no matter what Ghetsis throws at me.”. 

“With all my conviction, I will protect those I love, and I will decimate anyone who threatens them.”.

The two boys released the Pokéballs in their hands, and N asked a question through the flashing light.

“And which of those two am I, Hilbert?”

-End Chapter 24-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If I just keep chippin' away at it, we gotta reach the end eventually, right?)
> 
> (As always, if there's somewhere I can improve or something you liked, let me know, and thanks for reading! If for some reason you want to talk more about what I do here, or you're just sick of waiting for me to update and want to harass me personally, you can find me here: [Tumblr](https://jmax523.tumblr.com/))


	25. Circling Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug and Hop have finally reached Galar Mine No. 2's end, and with it, will meet the man who is their next step on the boy's journey to Championship. While the boys steel themselves for the battle ahead, Hilbert receives a message of what may await him further in the Galar region.

Galar Mine No. 2 seemed to just keep winding on and on into the mountain, and Bug and Hop were slowly starting to wonder if there was an end to the cave as they trudged through. Bug looked back over his shoulder, seeing Hilbert following at a short distance behind, looking down at the floor of the mine, seemingly lost in thought. Following Bug’s eyes, Hop asked, “What do you think’s on his mind?”. 

Bug shrugged, “No idea, what does a champion think about when he’s escorting two of another region’s trainers through a mine?”. 

“How he ended up in that situation?” Hop laughed, “I hope he can keep up, because once we find Kabu, I wanna get back to Motostoke and get his badge!”. 

“He can’t be far now, how much deeper can this mine go?” Bug stood up on his toes, trying to see further down the winding stone corridors of the mine.

* * *

Further into the cave, the mine’s path was blocked off, two people in bright pink face paint and torn leather jackets glared at Bug and Hop as they approached.

“Oi, you two lost?” One of the Team Yell thugs shouted, “There aren’t no more gyms past here, so beat it!”. The other thug twisted his mouth into a wicked grin, “O’ course, you could try gettin’ past us, it’d be nice to stomp two trainers out of the challenge ‘stead of just standing here.”.

Hop punched a fist up defiantly at the two grunts, declaring, “Heck no! We know Kabu’s down there, and you’re not stopping us! Do you even know who you’re up against?”.

The two grunts looked Bug and Hop over, and the first one answered, “Uh… no.”. The second grunt, though, held his gaze on Bug for a moment, slowly saying, “Wait, I think I saw this kid before.”.

“Yeah, yeah!” The grunt continued, “You were that punk kid on the bridge who fought me and my bro over a bike!”. Bug cocked an eyebrow, not recognising the grunt, “I am? Sorry, the face paint makes it hard to tell you losers apart.”.

“Hey! Now that little twerp is dissin’ our look!” The first punk snapped, and the second cracked his knuckles, “Alright, you little brat, let’s see how tough you are without your buddy to hide behind!”.

* * *

The two grunts drew Pokeballs from their costumes, but a hand on both Bug and Hop’s shoulder stopped them from doing the same. Hilbert had caught up with them, and the second grunt’s face paled as he recognized the man standing behind the two boys.

“You two causing trouble for my boys?” Hilbert asked the Team Yell grunts, and the first one hacked out a laugh, “Yeah, and what if we are? You gonna lecture us, old man?”. Hilbert held the brim of his cap as he looked away, muttering, “Why do they always have to bring up age?”. Patting Bug’s shoulder, Hilbert smiled, “You two go on and find Kabu, the sooner we’re out of this mine, the sooner we can make you a champion.”.

“As for you two,” Hilbert looked up at the Team Yell grunts, the second of whom flinched as Hilbert looked at him, “I think I need to teach you two some manners.”.

The first grunt leaned back with his Pokeball, about to retort, but his companion suddenly took off into the mine, yelling, “No! We won’t be any more trouble!”. The first grunt sputtered, “Hey! Get back here, you coward!” before taking off after them.

“That’s it?” Hilbert asked as the two ran off, a slight note of disappointment in his voice, “I’ve met _kids_ in the Unova region scarier than those guys.”.

“Are you worried Hop and I aren’t getting the proper trainer experience?” Bug asked as the three continued down the mine, and Hilbert rubbed his neck, “Nah, this is probably better. I wouldn’t wish the kind of people I had to deal with on anyone.”.

* * *

“Hey, Hilbert?” Hop asked while the trio passed under a rumbling minecart track, “I have another question for you.”. Hilbert smirked as another cart passed overhead, “Sure, something Leon told you that you want to ask about?”. 

“Kinda,” Hop pointed up to his own neck, “Lee says you’ve got this wicked scar all along your neck, but you don’t tell anyone about where you got it. Why not? If I had a cool scar, I’d want to tell everyone about how I got it.”. 

Hilbert’s expression darkened, and his focus snapped straight ahead, no longer looking at Hop as he slowly answered, “Well, it’s… not a story for sharing, Hop.”. Hilbert ran his hand along his neck, tracing the triangular scars on either side with his fingertips. As he did, Bug noticed that it looked less like an injury from an accident, more so like a powerful bite, like something had closed its beak or jaws around Hilbert’s neck. 

“So it’s embarrassing?” Hop continued, and the three emerged from the other side of the overhead track as Hilbert frimly answered, “It’s not something I enjoy discussing. Simple as that.”.

* * *

Bug caught sounds of a scuffle further down the mine, and the three saw an open area of the mine not far from them, dotted by rocks and mine lights. In the clearing, Bug spotted two more Team Yell grunts, and a man standing in front of the grunts next to a huffing Carkol, his back to Bug. 

“I appreciate the extra training, Team Yell,” the man said in a low, gravelly voice, “But harassing some Carkol just trying to do its job? You punks are low.”. The man, who both Bug and Hop quickly recognized as Kabu, punched a fist into his other hand, cracking his knuckles as he asked, “Now, make yourselves scarce, and don’t let me catch you causing trouble around here again.”.

The two Team Yell grunts ran off away from Kabu, and the gym leader turned to face the three trainers approaching him. Bug spoke up first, cheerily greeting, “Hey, Kabu! We found you!”. Kabu brought his hands up to the towel wrapped around his neck, resting his arms as he nodded, “You’re Hop, right? Leon’s mentioned you quite a few times. You were sent for me?”.

“Kind of,” Bug answered, “Hop heard you weren’t in your gym, so we came down here to look for you!”. 

“That I wasn’t,” Kabu confirmed, “I came down here to train until the last possible second before my first Challengers arrived. I suppose I got carried away…”. 

“Woah…” Hop gasped, “You’re super dedicated! No wonder so many trainers call it quits once they get to you!”. Kabu sighed, crossing his arms, “A necessity, though so many trainers leaving my gym disappointed is not a reputation I’ve relished.”.

“Don’t worry,” Bug pointed out towards Kabu, “No matter how hard you train, you won’t stop us!”. Kabu's steely-set face broke into a deep, gravelly laugh, reverberating off the stone walls of the cavern, but rapidly morphed back into a stony, flat expression as he composed himself.

“Very well! If you’re the kind of trainer who can train with the Champion’s brother, perhaps you can break this wall down!”. 

Kabu gave a short nod to the boys, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, “This tunnel dead ahead will take you right back around to Motostoke. I look forward to learning if your confidence has any skill behind it.”.

Kabu turned, walking out of the cave, the Carkol next to him closely following behind.

* * *

“Well, you certainly made an impression on him…” Hilbert drawled as the three exited the mine, “…Especially considering he didn’t recognize us.”.

“Yeah, that was weird,” Bug agreed, “Didn’t Milo and Nessa figure us out basically on sight?”. Hop elbowed Bug, snickering, “What, jealous that he knew exactly who I was, but never even learned your name?”.

“You’re the Champion’s little brother, Hop,” Bug reasoned, “Everyone in this league knows who you are, I just figured, with the video of my endorsement going around…”.

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to use the internet,” Hop joked, and Bug laughed, “His Rotom-phone has to remind him how to turn itself on every time he uses it.”. Both Bug and Hop walked down towards the stone bridge into Motostoke, but Hilbert suddenly stopped in the middle of the path.

 **“We must speak.”** A low, ancient voice growled from the back of Hilbert’s head, and he muttered to himself, “Right now? I’m kinda busy.”.

 **“We must speak.”** The voice repeated, and Hiblert sighed, calling out to Bug and Hop.

“You guys get yourselves set up in town, I, uh… dropped something in the mine!” Hilbert jabbed a thumb back towards the mine, and Bug waved back, “Alright, we’ll meet you back in the Inn!”.

* * *

Once Bug and Hop had disappeared into the city, Hilbert stepped off the worn dirt road leading into the city, ducking out of sight behind a tree. The Dark Stone glowed with faint purple light in Hilbert’s hand as he retrieved it, muttering, “Alright, what do you want?”.

 **“You sound… troubled.”** The voice of Zekrom rumbled. The legendary dragon’s speech was just as rough and thundering as it was the first time Hilbert heard it, like a midnight thunderstorm given form and voice.

“I was busy,” Hilbert sighed, “Since when do you care how I’m holding up? You’ve never checked up on me before.”.

 **“My influence over this world is only as strong as your ability to carry it out.”**. Hilbert rolled his eyes, “So are you finally going to tell me why you wanted to come along?”. A few small sparks of electricity jolted out of the stone, up Hilbert’s arm.

 **“The Timekeeper warned you of something that our presence has brought, have they not?”** Hilbert groaned at the question, he had told Zekrom several times to just use names, but the Dragon of Dark insisted on grandiose titles for every Tenner they knew, save for Hilbert himself. 

“Yeah, I talked to Dawn. She said that something’s going down here that we cause by being here.”. 

**“We are not the cause of the event the Timekeeper warned you of. We are to be a force that prevents it.”**.

“Is there a point you’re getting to? ‘Cause it’s getting late, and I need to get to the Inn.”. Hilbert yawned, leaning back against the tree.

 **“Do you remember my domain, over that of the dark?”** Zekrom’s sparks climbed further up Hilbert’s arm, who nodded sleepily, “Yeah, you’re the ideals to Reshiram’s truth. Real poetic stuff.”.

**“A corrupted ideal means little to me, Hilbert Black, but one held by a man with the power to bring it to reality? That is a threat that I must intervene with. That _we_ must intervene with.”**

“So there’s someone in this region with good intentions, but if they carry out what they’re trying to do, it’s gonna end the world?”. An image of Chairman Rose popped into Hilbert’s head, and Zekrom’s voice boomed, **“Yes, he is the one… He thinks himself the savior of this region, but his plan will spell doom for us all. This was Dialga’s warning to me, as the Timekeeper’s was to you.”**.

“You brought me all the way out here, and struck up a chat with Dialga, to tell me that I need to talk Chairman Rose out of whatever he’s up to? Seems too easy to warrant pulling your Tenner so far from home…”.

 **“He will not listen to us,”** Zekrom rumbled, **“Too much of his time and resources have been dedicated to his plan. We must divine other methods of stopping what he will bring.”**.

“What _will_ he bring? How bad could the results of his plan be?” Hilbert asked, and received only silence from Zekrom for a brief moment.

 **“There are things even beyond the sight of beings such as Dialga and myself, Hilbert Black.”**. Zekrom growled, clearly displeased as they continued, **“Whatever lies in wait for us, it may be wise to seek out Reshiram’s herald as well.”**.

“It may also be very _unwise_ ,” Hilbert retorted, “N and I aren’t exactly on friendly terms at the moment. Nor have we been for a few years, have you been paying attention?”.

 **“A minor confusion, then. As my herald, I share your mind’s eye, and your thoughts regarding my brother’s herald led me to believe you were, ‘friendly’, as you describe it, again.”**.

“My thoughts about N are not an accurate reflection of our relationship, Zekrom, we’ve discussed this,” Hilbert answered, pushing himself off the tree.

 **“I could deduce that. Even with my limited interactions with my brother’s herald, I know his dressing habits are much more modest than-”**.

“ _Okay!_ ” Hilbert cut Zekrom off, slightly louder than he had intended, his face faintly burning pink, “It has been just _lovely,_ Zekrom, thank you for the warning, but I need to go to bed, goodnight.”.

Hilbert dropped the Dark Stone back into his jacket, walked into the city of Motostoke, and yawned, hearing the Dragon of the Dark issue a low, **“Goodnight”** as Zekrom retreated back into Hilbert’s head for the night.

-End Chapter 25-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heya! It's me! Just a clearing a bit of air, the reason these updates are so few and far between is because I am splitting my time writing this with both school and another ongoing work that I'm trying to complete at a reasonable pace. My current strategy has been to publish one chapter of this story, then one chapter of the other, alternating as I update them. Just a bit of explanation for anyone who might have been curious.)
> 
> (As always, thanks for coming by, and let me know if there's somewhere I can improve, or something you particularly enjoyed!)


	26. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bug and Hop run into Marnie in the lobby of the Budew Drop Inn, the night before they're set to face off with Kabu. The same night, a simple room-mix up gives N a minute to reflect a short while on the man whom he let lead him here, no matter how much he tells himself to let him go.

The lobby of the Budew Drop Inn was nearly empty, probably due to how late at night Bug and Hop had entered the hotel. Yawning as they walked up the stairs, the boys spotted Marnie on one of the lobby’s sofas with a small Morpeko next to her, both idly watching the Rotom-phone in Marnie’s hands.

“Think we should go talk to her?” Hop whispered, leaning into Bug, “She looks kinda lonely…”.

“Does she?” Bug glanced over to Marnie, who, at least to him, seemed content with her isolation, but Hop was already walking past Bug, saying, “Come on, I’m sure she’d love talking to some fellow trainers! Besides, it doesn’t hurt to get a little info on the competition…”. 

“Heya, Marnie!” Hop greeted, walking over to Marnie, who looked up from her book and mumbled to herself, “Oh, it’s you two.”.

“Thought all the other Trainers would be sleeping by now…” Marnie mentioned as she dropped her gaze back down to the phone, and Bug shrugged, “We… ran into a little trouble in the Mine back here.”.

“It wasn’t Team Yell, was it?” Marnie asked, annoyed, as Bug and Hop sat down on two chairs on either side of the sofa, “I swear, I know they’re just trying to help me, but-”.

“No, no, not this time,” Bug assured, “It was Bede, that arrogant one that bragged to us back before the opening ceremony.”.

“I’ve run into him,” Marnie noted, “He’s Rose’s trainer. Certainly gives him some confidence.”. Bug shrugged, “He’s kind of a pushover. Our last fight, he didn’t even command his Pokemon for, like, half the battle.”.

“Yeah, your old man and I tried to figure that out,” Bug cut in, “We think he ran into that green-hair guy from before and was copying his style.”.

“N?” Marnie clarified, and Bug nodded, slightly confused, “Yeah, you know him?”. Marine held up her phone, “I’m the one that showed the world your sponsor in the first place, remember? Plus, there’s a lot of videos going around saying they’ve seen Hilbert or N around the region.”.

“Hey, yeah!” Hop remembered, “What was that about, anyway? Now that we’re back in the city, we’re probably never gonna get anywhere if everyone’s got their eyes out for Bug or his old man!”. 

“Please don’t call him that,” Bug pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re making it sound like I’m traveling with my dad.”.

“If you must know,” Marnie leaned back on the sofa, pulling the Morpeko next to her into her lap, “I wanted to get some attention off me, and you guys were a perfect opportunity.”. Bug absentmindedly stared up at the roof of the lobby, musing, “Yeah, I guess having a crew like Team Yell following you around could get annoying.”.

“I have no idea how Lee does it…” Hop sighed, “I guess it’s probably worse when you’re a challenger, all that pressure to keep up performances while you’re training…”. Marine leaned down, burying her face in her palms exhaustedly, “You lot have no idea…”.

“Are you kidding?” Bug asked, jabbing a thumb at himself, “My sponsor is literally the first champion of another region to _ever_ endorse a trainer, pressure is not new here.”.

“Yeah!” Hop added, “I’m Lee’s little brother! Everyone I’ve met so far thinks I’ve got battling down on instincts already, it’s ridiculous!”.

“So we’re all children facing abnormal pressure from events outside of our control,” Marnie pulled her face back up, “On the bright side, at least I’m not the only person.”.

“Cheers,” Bug jokingly toasted, and Hop raised an imaginary mug, “Here's to unrealistic expectations!”. 

“Hm,” Marnie stood up from the sofa, glancing between Hop and Bug, and Bug could swear he could see her mouth fighting to smile when she said, “Good talk, you two. It was nice talking to someone who isn’t in pink face paint.”. Marnie strode off towards the Inn’s elevators, carrying the Morpeko close to her chest as the metal doors slid open.

“She seems nice,” Bug smiled, and Hop nodded, “A lot nicer than some of the other trainers we ran into.”. 

“A touch weird how critical she is of Team Yell, though, right?” Bug asked, and Hop crossed his arms, “Well, Lee’s always all smiles around his fans, but I feel like it would get exhausting after a while, y’know?”. 

“I guess…” Bug conceded, leaning back into the blue Inn chair. Hop stood up, yawing, “Either way, we should stay on top of our training. Just because she’s cute doesn’t mean she’s not a threat.”.

Bug blinked, looking up at Hop as he scratched over his shoulder, “…Run that bit by me again?”.

“What?” Hop asked, still halfway through a yawn, “I’m just saying-”. Realization dawned on his face, and he quickly attempted to correct himself with, “Her Pokemon, the Pokemon she was holding was-”.

“Arceus, we’ve known her a collective hour and a half, Hop!” Bug laughed, and Hop turned to walk towards the elevators, defending, “I haven’t the _slightest_ idea what you’re talking about, Bug!”.

“No, you don’t get to walk away from that!” Bug demanded, following after Hop as he opened the elevator door. The elevator door slid shut, and though Bug pestered Hop the entire way to their rooms, Hop would ultimately convince him to drop the subject for the night.

* * *

Not long after, Hilbert would sleepily stumble up towards his room, mistakenly trying to open a next-door neighbor’s room several times before catching himself. 

“Damn, I’m more tired than I thought… Always sleepier ‘n usual after Zekrom comes calling,” Hilbert groaned, before chuckling as he sluggishly trudged towards his room, “Price for carryin’ a god around, I guess.”. As he neared his room, Hilbert felt his eyes start to force themselves shut, and he muttered to himself, “…This is the one, just gotta rest m’ eyes…”

* * *

With his curtains open just enough to let a small sliver of moonlight in, N stretched, pulling off his clothing and retrieving a soft pair of pajama pants out from the backpack leaning against his bed. Changing into the nightwear, N heard the doorknob on the entrance door to his room in the Budew Drop Inn jiggle slightly, as though someone was trying to open the door. Immediately, N’s body tensed for a fight, but quickly relaxed as his logic replaced his instinct, and he guessed it was simply some other guest of the Inn who got the room confused. At first, N simply sat still in his room, and eventually, the guest must have realized their mistake, as the doorknob stopped moving, and N heard a drawled chuckle come from behind the door. 

After a moment, however, N stood. If a guest is so delirious they lost their room, N thought, perhaps they need help finding the proper one. He strode up to his door, preparing to quietly greet the obviously-confused guest. Yes, a nice little deed to close out the night, N thought to himself, the perfect way to end this day on a high note, and take his mind off of… 

Hilbert. 

N quietly sighed in frustration and cursed his luck as he opened the door, revealing his champion sat down against the wall across from a neighboring door, too exhausted to even register N’s door had opened. He first considered just closing his door again and going to sleep, and yet, something about Hilbert’s drained expression made N pause. 

Probably out of instinctual pity, N figured, he strode over to Hilbert, slipping the small plastic keycard out of the exhausted champion’s hand. N flicked the card across the scanner on the door, pushing it open as the scanner beeped, flashing a tiny green light. N slid the card into a pocket on Hilbert’s jacket, and reached up to flick the sleeping man’s forehead, firmly whispering, “Hilbert. Get up.”. Hilbert didn’t respond to N’s attempt to wake him, however, and the young man huffed, thinking to himself, “I should just leave him, why should I bother helping him?”. 

“Because he’d do the same for you,” A younger N reasoned, his voice quieter, but more energetic than N’s own, who answered, “No, not him. Not for us.”.

“Yes, him!” The young N argued, “He’s already done more than this for us, don’t you remember? Because he-”.

“Because he loves me?” N bitterly cut himself off, “Because he’s a good person? Because he _promised_?”.

Hilbert snored quietly, blowing a small tuft of brown hair away from his face, which slowly drifted back down over his face. N looked down at Hilbert, crouching down and pushing the hair out of his face. There were faint dark circles under Hilbert’s eyes, sparking a twinge of concern in N, that he quickly snuffed out.

“He hasn’t been sleeping right,” The young N worried, and N scoffed, “A champion’s work is never done. Apparently even sleep is a lower priority.”.

“Why should we care? He’ll be fine,” N reasoned to himself, yet he couldn’t bring himself to stand. 

“How could you ask that? After everything he did for-” The young voice was cut off again by N, quietly asking, “And everything that came afterward? He was supposed to help me the whole way down, but he couldn’t manage it, remember?”.

“This isn’t the Hilbert that you… that I loved,” N sighed, “This is the Unova League Champion, Hilbert Black. Nothing more.”.

“Is he?” The young voice asked, “Check his neck and torso. Maybe there’s still some mark of him left?”. N reached over, gently running his hand along the scar carved across Hilbert’s neck. Then, while he reached down to the bottom of Hilbert’s shirt, N scanned up and down the corridor, verifying that it was empty. N carefully shifted himself next to Hilbert, and cautiously pulled Hilbert off the wall, dropping the small of his back into N’s lap. 

Gingerly, N lifted Hilbert’s shirt, wincing slightly at the faded, but still very obvious scar on Hilbert’s stomach. Just above his waist, right of his belly button, N traced his fingers along the mark, shuddering.

* * *

An image surfaced in his mind’s eye, Hilbert, standing over him, his jacket and shirt both soaked in red, his eyes widened both from shock and pain. The silver point of a sword dripped with red, extending out from where the scar on Hilbert’s body was now. The sword’s tip retracted back through Hilbert’s body, and N heard the icy voice of Ghetsis growl from behind him, “How… surprising…”.

Hilbert fell forward, rolling in midair onto his side, lading in the same position on N that he now held the sleeping champion in. N heard his own voice, but it was muffled, like he was hearing it through a large body of water.

“After all you’ve been put through… and yet, you choose to attempt to save him?” As Hilbert fell, N recognized the tone in his father’s voice, a twisted kind of amusement, he could almost hear Ghetsis chuckle as Hilbert coughed, clutching at his stomach.

“Noble, I suppose… in a particularly foolish way. But I’m afraid you’ve simply forced my son to watch you die first, Mr. Black.”.

“Although,” Ghetsis rested the bloodstained blade at his side, mockingly musing, “Now, he does get to hear your final words… how considerate of you.”.

“Wrong… two counts…” Hilbert coughed, a line of red blood trickling down his cheek. Ghetsis wickedly grinned, “And what, pray tell, could that mean? What insight is it you have that I do not, Mr. Black?”.

“Not gonna watch… me die…” Hilbert answered, “N’s… not your son…”. Hilbert laughed weakly, his bloodstained teeth gritting together as he smirked, “He’s a hero. A legend. Twice the man… you’ll ever be…”.

“Helluva… lot smarter… too… kinder… better-lookin’…” Hilbert continued, each word making the color drain a little more from his face. The memory started to fade, leaving on Hilbert’s weak voice finishing, “…It’s no wonder I love ‘im.”.

* * *

N pulled the sleeping Hilbert up into his arms, and pushed himself up to his feet. Nudging the door open with his shoulder, N carried Hilbert into the room, depositing him onto the bed. Pulling the cover up and over him, N leaned down, touching his forehead against Hilbert’s, feeling the faint tingle of static electricity. 

“You still have a lot of work to do, Hilbert,” N sighed, “Don’t make me wait. Keep at least _one_ of your promises to me.”. 

As he left, N saw Hilbert’s backpack still stuck on his back. Sliding it off, N thought about the letter he had left Hilbert before he left the Unova region. A yawn swept up through N’s body, and he took the cue to leave, quietly swinging the door to Hilbert’s room shut behind him as he retreated to his own room.

* * *

Bug and Hop jumped out of their beds the next morning, excited to rush out towards the Stadium, and met each other in the hallway. Like two children waking their father for Christmas, Bug and Hop ran up to Hilbert’s room to roust him, repeatedly knocking on his door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up, don’t panic,” Hilbert groggily assured as he pulled himself out of bed. Hilbert held the back of one of his hands up to his forehead, which felt oddly warm. Picking himself up out of bed, Hilbert started to properly wake up as switched out the shirt he had apparently fallen asleep in. After rounding out the rushed morning ritual by brushing his teeth and pulling his cap over his head, Hilbert slung his backpack over one shoulder. Hilbert opened the door of the room, and the two boys waiting outside immediately took off for the entrance. Chuckling, Hilbert strode off behind them, thinking about the strange dream he must have had the previous night. 

He remembered falling asleep in the hallway, then he must have had some dream about falling, because he stopped feeling the floor and wall, and for some reason, there were vague images of N without a shirt on? Hilbert shrugged, deciding not to worry about it when the elevator down to the lobby opened.

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the lobby of the Inn, and Bug saw Marnie standing near the stairs to the door, crouched down and chatting with her Morpeko. 

“Hey, Marnie!” Hop excitedly waved and walked over to Marnie, while Bug and Hilbert exited the elevator behind him, “Are you off to challenge Kabu, too?”. 

“Hm? Oh, mornin’, you two,” Marnie turned away from her Morpeko, standing up to eye-level with Bug, just a little taller than Hop. 

“Yeah, I am,” Marnie stretched her arms up over her head, “I scrounged up his League card for luck and everything.”. 

“But…” Marnie continued as Hilbert and Bug walked up behind Hop, “…I wound up with a few extras, and I figured I’d give ‘em to you two if I ran into you again.”. Marnie held out two League cards depicting Kabu posing dramatically, and Bug and Hop both took one of each, and Bug smiled, “Thanks, Marnie.”.

“Don’t get excited,” Marnie crossed her arms, shifting her gaze away from the two boys, “I just didn’t want to bother with the extras. We’re not friends.”. Bug heard Hilbert snicker from behind him, and Hop nodded, “Either way, we owe ya. Good luck, Marnie!”. The Morpeko next to Marnie clambered up onto her shoulder, and Marnie scratched its head, replying, “Good luck to you both, too. And… thanks for talking to me.”.

“No problem!” Hop quickly answered, before turning over to Bug, and rapidly saying, “Hey, Bug! We should get going, that stadium isn’t going to wait for us!”.

“Hop, breathe. Are you-” Bug couldn’t voice his full concern before Hop belted out, “YeahgoodtalkthanksMarnieokaygottagobye!”. Hop bolted out of the lobby, leaving all three other trainers slightly stunned.

“He seems… energetic, guess it’s a family thing,” Marnie noted after a brief silence. Bug shrugged, “Yeah, he’s always like this before gyms. He _really_ wants to beat Leon.”.

“Well, he is the champion’s little brother,” Marnie shrugged, “Quite a legacy to uphold.”. Marnie looked over Bug to Hilbert, who seemed to still be in the process of shaking himself awake.

“Y’know, Bug, I feel like even if I hadn’t done anything, you and Hilbert’s face would have shown up everywhere anyway.”. Bug shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. Plus, I kinda get wanting to get some eyes off of you.”.

“It’s nice to have someone who gets it,” Marnie quietly answered, and Bug smiled, “Hey, I know we’re rivals for now, but maybe once one of the three of us become Champion, maybe we can be proper friends?”. Marnie looked down at the floor of the lobby, contemplatively scratching the Morpeko on her shoulder, before quietly answering, “I’d like that.”. Marnie turned to leave, striding down the stairs to the doors, and Hilbert laughed again.

“The Champion’s little brother, an emotionally repressed girl with her own fan club, and the Chairman’s pet trainer with an ego problem. You really know how to pick ‘em, Kid.”.

Bug watched Marnie walk away from the Inn, thinking about the three trainers Hilbert listed, the three rivals he had found, and he smiled.

“Yup. I really do.”.

-End Chapter 26-


	27. Race to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Motostoke Gym Challenge pits Galar's two currently most famous rivals against each other, while Hilbert deals with one of the more annoying side-effects of fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey! We broke 60k! This is now the longest thing I've written... well, ever. Thanks for all your support through this, it's been utterly invaluable in keeping me coming back to chip away at this story.)
> 
> Edit: I forgot Fighting-type moves don't hurt Ghost-type Pokemon. Fixed a few things to stay consistent with that rule.

The steel and brick exterior of Motostoke Gym was far more intimidating to Bug than the past two gyms as he approached, despite this not being his first time seeing it. Inside the gym’s lobby, the receptionist clearly recognized Bug and Hilbert, and as they walked up to the desk, Bug noticed the receptionist wasn’t the only one who recognized them. 

“Hey! That’s Bug!” One trainer said to his friend as Bug and Hilbert walked by, “That kid with the Unovan sponsor!”. Another trainer waved to Bug as he and Hilbert approached the desk, “Hey, Bug! Good luck out there!”.

“Excuse me, Challenger Masaru?” A man asked from behind Bug, a microphone in his hand, tailed by another person holding a large camera over his shoulder.

“Lucas Clarke, Galar League Tribune, Got a few minutes to answer some questions before the first gym?”. The man spoke quickly, pointing the mic in his hand over to Bug, but Hilbert responded first, placing his hands on Bug’s shoulders, guiding him away from the reporter.

“No. No, he doesn’t,” Hilbert answered, his tone uncharacteristically frustrated, but Lucas didn’t seem to pick up on the anger in Hilbert’s voice, instead turning his mic back to himself and asking Hilbert, “Then perhaps you do, Mr. Black? The people of the Galar Region are dying to know the story between you and Challenger Masaru.”. Hilbert slowly drew in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Bug could tell Hilbert had a very colorful string of words for the reporter. 

Hilbert turned and leaned down to Bug, quietly saying to him, “I’ve run this circuit a few times, and trust me, they’re not really interested in hearing your story, they're just lookin’ for answers they can spin their own weave from. Should I just tell him to beat it?”. Bug shook his head, “Can you just keep him off me while I get registered for the Gym?”. 

Hilbert smiled, putting up a palm for a high-five, which Bug accepted, “You got it, kid. Knock ‘em dead.”. Standing up and turning back to Lucas, Hilbert exhaled, answering with resignation in his voice, “Fine. But make them quick, and keep it about the Challenge.”.

“So, how did you meet Bug Masaru in the first place, Mr. Black?” Lucas asked, and Hilbert laughed, his face suddenly brightening to a grin that reminded Bug again of Leon. 

“Well, that is a story…” Hilbert began, his voice unnaturally smooth and charismatic, like he had practiced it several times before, and he began to walk away from the desk, guiding the reporter away from Bug.

Bug turned away to talk to the receptionist, who happily greeted, “You finally made it back, Trainer Masaru! We were wondering when you would make it back to Motostoke gym to take on Kabu!”. Bug smiled, “Yup, I made it! Now I guess it’s time to see if I can get any farther…”. 

“Only one way to find out!” The receptionist assured, glancing down to the monitor in front of them, “You’re all set. We’re cheering for you, Trainer Masaru!”.

* * *

Inside the Gym’s locker room, Bug changed into his League uniform, and on his way out, he spotted Hop, sitting on a bench in the locker room, seemingly waiting for something.

“Hey, Hop!” Bug waved, sitting down next to him, and Hop smiled, answering, “Hey, Bug! Finally made it, did you?”.

“You made it pretty hard to catch up,” Bug defended, “You bolted out of the Inn pretty fast, were you really that excited to be here?”. 

“Uh, yeah!” Hop confirmed, looking away from Bug and scratching his neck, “I heard Kabu’s challenge was rough, so I wanted to get a jump on it.”. 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason you left?” Bug asked, “Nothing about anyone that happened to be in the area throwing you off?”.

“If this is about Marnie, drop it,” Hop firmly demanded, “She’s just another competitor. I don’t pay her any more mind than I do anyone else in this challenge.”.

“Right, sure,” Bug resigned, looking around the locker room, “What’re we waiting for? Did too many people show up at once?”.

“Nope, they’re waiting for the queue to fill,” Hop explained, “I didn’t hear all of it, but apparently Kabu’s challenge takes multiple trainers at once, like Nessa’s, but more competitive.”.

“So we’re competing for our shot at fighting Kabu?” Bug reasoned, and Hop nodded, grinning, “It sounds like it. Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on ya.”. Bug jabbed his friend’s shoulder with a fist, “Aw, I’ll remember that once I dust you in this competition and become Champion.”.

“Good luck, Bug,” Hop offered, and Bug smiled, “Neither of us needs that, Hop.”.

“You’re right,” Hop agreed as a stadium attendant called for all waiting trainers, “It’s all these guys that think they stand a chance against us that are gonna need it.”.

* * *

Bug and Hop followed the stadium attendant out of the locker room, through a large open tunnel into a massive expanse of grass. While he walked out into the challenge, Bug noticed the grass was shifting, like it had been when he caught Dionysus. 

“Challengers!” The stadium attendant said in a booming voice, “In front of you, lies the Motostoke Gym Challenge!”. Bug looked around the group, counting four other trainers, plus Hop and himself. 

“This challenge will test one of the most fundamental abilities of an accomplished trainer… Your ability to capture wild Pokemon!”. The stadium attendant swept a hand behind him, gesturing out to the field, “In front of you lies an expanse of grass filled with wild Pokemon, your task is simple, the first to earn five points will advance from this chamber, and battle Kabu!”. 

“A defeated Pokemon is worth a single point, and a captured Pokemon is worth two!”. The attendant stopped for a moment to breathe, before adding, “Once a battle is initiated with a Pokemon, that Pokemon is _not_ locked in for the trainer that initiated the battle!”.

“Any Pokemon not yet captured or defeated, even if it is engaged with another trainer, can be stolen by another trainer!”. Bug smirked, looking over to Hop, and his friend smiled, both recognizing the potential in this ruleset.

“Does anyone have any questions with the parameters of this challenge?” The attendant received no response. The attendant raised his arm up over his head as he said, “Excellent! Your Motostoke Gym Challenge starts…”

* * *

“Now!” Hilbert watched the group of challengers, including Bug and Hop, sprint off into the field. Turning back to the two-man crew in front of him, Hilbert pulled in a breath as he forced himself into the, “Alright, first question. Hit me.”.

“Well, Mr. Black,” The reporter began, flicking a notepad open in his hand, “The question on everyone’s mind is, why would you, a League champion from a region halfway across the globe, come all this way to the Galar region? Did you always intend to sponsor Challenger Masaru?”. 

“That’s quite a question to start with,” Hilbert grinned, “I suppose it makes sense that people would be curious, but let me try to explain…”.

“Tell me, Lucas, do you believe in gravity?” Hilbert put a hand up to his chin, and he forced his voice to sound more contemplative and overly serious, “I should probably explain. In all my life, I have met very powerful people…”.

“At the time, I thought it was just luck that I would meet the four people that would become my Elite Four so early in my life, or that the first six Pokemon I captured would be the ones to carry me to my championship title, and yet, both came to pass.”.

“I know now, as I see so many stories similar to mine in the Global League, that it was not merely luck, but a force beyond us, pulling certain people together.”.

“This could be fate, or power attracting power, or whatever you would prescribe to such things, but in this world, influential, powerful trainers, or trainers with immense potential are guided to one another. I believe it to be a kind of ‘gravity’”. 

Lucas scribbled rapidly in his notepad, adding, “So, you believe Mr. Masaru is on a similar path, so to speak, of other trainers of your caliber? Does this mean you believe Mr. Masaru may finally be the trainer to dethrone Leon?”.

“I can’t be sure, of course,” Hilbert chuckled, dropping his voice down to his normal, drawling tone, “But I’ve got confidence in the kid, and he’s been doing pretty well for himself.”.

* * *

Bug and Aphrodite stared down the Sizzlipede darting through the grass, a Pokeball clasped in Bug’s hand. The Sizzlipede jumped out through the grass, and Bug jabbed a finger out at it, “Quick Attack, Aphrodite!”. The Vulpix leaped up at the Sizzlipede, batting at it with one of its paws, sending the attacking Sizzlipede flying backward through the air. The Sizzlipede flopped down onto the ground on its back, and Bug whipped the Pokeball in his hand at it.

The Pokeball popped open in midair, releasing a burst of bright blue light as it landed on top of the Sizzlipede. 

“One… Two…” Bug counted quietly to himself as the Pokeball shook, remembering what Hilbert had told him before on Route 1. 

“Three!” The Pokeball gave a small click, and the voice of some kind of announcer rang through the stadium. 

_“Challenger Bug has captured a Pokemon, claiming two points, and jumping into first place!”_ Before Bug could feel too much pride in taking the lead, however, the announcer’s voice rang out again.

 _“Challenger Hop has captured a Pokemon, claiming two points, tying him for first place!”_ Bug spun around to see Hop pick a closed Pokeball up off the ground, grinning.

Bug returned Aphrodite to their Pokeball and immediately started to scan the surrounding field for another wild Pokemon. 

Noticing a shifting patch of grass, Bug took off, reaching for Dionysus’ Pokeball on his backpack. As he neared the Wild Pokemon, Bug threw Dionysus’ Pokeball out in front of him, and the Corviknight inside screeched as it appeared, unfurling its massive wings dramatically. Reaching the patch of grass, Bug saw the Vulpix growling at Dionysus, and he pulled off his backpack to grab another Pokeball.

“Come on, Rolycoly!” Bug heard another trainer say as he threw his backpack back on, and he noticed another Pokemon appear next to Dionysus, also facing the Vulpix. The other trainer, seemingly a few years older than Bug, strode up behind the Rolycoly, shooting a goading grin at Bug before turning to face the Vulpix. 

“Tackle ‘em, Rolycoly!” The trainer called, obviously trying to outpace Bug in capturing this Pokemon. Bug quickly followed suit, saying, “Time for a Steel Wing, Dionysus!”. Dionysus shot up into the air as the Rolycoly charged forward, both focused on the wild Vulpix.

The Vulpix, however, was unnaturally quick, diving past the charging Rolycoly, and as Dionysus dove down, it jumped to the side, causing only the edge of Dionysus’ wing to graze them. Keeping his grip tight on the Pokeball, Bug quickly issued another command to Dionysus, as the other trainer did the same.

“Pull back and try Scary Face, Dionysus!” Bug called as the other trainer said, “Alright, Rolycoly, hit them with Smack Down!”.

Dionysus flew back to nearby Bug, landing in front of him, and the Corviknight locked eyes with the Vulpix and Bug saw Dionysus’ eyes flash red, causing the Vulpix to recoil. With Dionysus taking the Vulpix’s attention, the Rolycoly jumped up into the air above it, before slamming its rocky body onto the distracted Pokemon. The Vulpix crumpled under the Rolycoly’s weight, and Bug spotted the other trainer reaching for a Pokeball as the Rolycoly rolled away from the injured Vulpix.

Bug snapped back to the battle, hurling the Pokeball already in his hand at the injured Vulpix, and the bright light again appeared, consuming the injured Vulpix. The Pokeball snapped shut just as the other trainer had drawn their own, and it clicked shut as the announcer’s voice again rang through the arena.

 _“Incredible, ladies and gentlemen, Challengers Bug and Hop both capture their second Pokemon, leaving the two in a dead heat for first place!”_.

Looking across the grass as he retrieved Dionysus, Bug saw Hop across the plain from him, and spotted another shifting patch of grass between them. Hop had seen the shifting grass too, and both boys immediately dropped into a dead sprint towards the final Pokemon.

* * *

“Do you believe any of Challenger Masaru’s skill is hereditary, Mr. Black?” Lucas’s question threw Hilbert slightly, and the reporter continued, “After the impression his father left on this competition, many fans of the league were wondering when his son would step up to the plate.”.

Hilbert remembered something Bug had mentioned in the first mine, his father had packed his bag full of gear that a pro Trainer would need, but he also implied he wasn’t around anymore. Hilbert thought for a moment, deciding to try and pull the question somewhat away from Bug, thinking this probably wasn't something the young trainer wanted to get into, so neither should Hilbert. 

“Well, if you take a look at my own journey to the championship, Lucas, you’ll see that skill in Pokemon training is hardly something that comes from any bloodline.”.

“I think what’s important is the trainer, and, less so, the person teaching the trainer. The kind of Trainer that Bug is…” Hilbert looked back up at the large screen above the center of the lobby, catching a shot of Bug and Hop charging to the same wild Pokemon in the arena.

“…And the kind of trainer he can be, is all him. What’s going to matter is whether he can dig it out long enough to reach that level.”.

* * *

“Neptune!”

“Torch!” 

_“Let’s do this!”_

Both boys stopped behind their Pokemon as they appeared in flashes of light, looking down to see the small, pale blue flame of a Litwick in the grass below them. Bug noticed that Hop had clearly trained since their last battle, as Torch, formerly a Scorbunny, had evolved into a more aggressive-looking, balaclava-bearing Raboot. 

Neither trainer waited for the other to move first, both calling over each other as soon as they spotted the Pokemon through the grass.

“Water Pulse! Hit ‘em, Neptune!”

“Time for a Double Kick, Torch!”

Neptune gathered a ball of water in their hands, flinging it at the Litwick as Torch dashed forward, pivoting out to strike with both feet in rapid succession. Both of Torch's strikes passed through the ghostly Litwick, but Neptune's attack was more successful, slamming into the back of the Litwick, hard. The Litwick spun to face Bug, and a small jet of flame burst from the pale blue light burning on its wick, Neptune barely sidestepped the attack, but with Bug standing directly behind Neptune, the jet of flame was now hurtling towards him. Bug jerked out of the way just a second too late, causing the small, ethereal flame to hit Bug’s offhand, forcing him to drop the empty Pokeball clutched inside to the ground. 

“Crap!” Bug panicked, quickly slinging off his backpack to grab a new Pokeball as Hop laughed, “Hey, good game, Bug. I’m sure you’ll do great against Kabu once you get your shot at him.”.

Bug watched Hop reel back dramatically to throw his Pokeball, and his mind started to race, he can’t lose to Hop, not now, not again! His backpack was too large, though, Bug knew he couldn’t wrestle out a Pokeball and throw it in time. Looking down at the injured Litwick, though, Bug remembered the score, he and Hop were tied, and they both only needed one more point. 

Capturing a Pokemon was worth more points, Bug remembered, but he also realized he didn’t _need_ more points, he just needed to be faster than Hop. Bug thrust a finger out at the Litwick, calling out to Neptune, “Neptune, Water Gun!”. Neptune threw their hands out in front of them, holding their palms open, and a jet of water shot out from the center, rocketing towards the Litwick as Hop’s Pokeball arced through the air.

Time around Bug slowed to a crawl, and he watched, unable to move, as Neptune’s attack and Hop’s Pokeball raced towards the Litwick in the grass. The Pokeball started to drop down towards the exhausted Litwick, and Bug closed his eyes as the ball began to open. Bug could hear the burst of light from the Pokeball, waiting for the familiar rumble of a Pokeball mid-capture.

But the sound never came. 

In its place, the sound of water crashing rang out in front of him, and Bug opened his eyes to see the Litwick lying in front of him, unconscious, and slightly soggier than before. An alarm blared through the arena, and the announcer’s voice returned once more, _“Challenge complete! With two captures and one K.O., Challenger Bug will be moving on to face Kabu!”._

“Dang,” Hop said, thankfully more surprised and sheepish-looking than angry, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head as he admitted, “I guess that’s what I get for gloating, eh?”.

Bug reached out to return Neptune, but was interrupted as the Drizzile was covered in the familiar light of evolution. The light cleared as quickly as it arrived, revealing the tall, lanky form of an Inteleon, who crossed their arms, seemingly smirking at Bug as he returned Neptune to their Pokeball.

Hop walked over to where Bug was standing, reaching out a hand for a handshake, “Hey, good luck against Kabu. Who knows, might be good to have it.”. Bug pushed Hop’s hand down, walking over to pull his friend into a hug, saying, “With the best rival in the League at my back, I’ve got nowhere to go but forward.”. Hop wrapped his arms around Bug in kind, “Give ‘em a good show, mate.”.

“I’ll try not to make it too tough to follow,” Bug smiled as he let go, turning to face the now-open door that led to Kabu’s chamber.

“See you at the top,” Bug turned and waved to Hop tauntingly as he started towards the door, and Hop smirked, “Not if I beat you there, Bug.”.

“You’ve got some catching up to do, then,” Bug smirked as he fully turned to face the door, and as he reached the short stairway to the door, he sucked in a deep breath.

Time to face the fire.

-End Chapter 27-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heya! I really cannot seem to decide on a time frame for these, huh? It's a bit rougher writing these bits, but we have to move the story along somehow. Anyhoo, enough bellyaching from me, hope this is at least on par with the rest, it's been a while, and I'm worried I might be out of practice.)
> 
> (As always, thanks for coming by, and let me know if there's somewhere I can improve, or something you particularly enjoyed!)


End file.
